San HatsuGaara and Naruto
by SasuNaruforeva
Summary: Gaanaru Sasugaa. Gaara goes to Konoha to train naruto in becoming Hokage and as he spends more time wit the blond he starts to understand what love really means, But what with the rabid fangirls and pink pandas, will they ever get to confess to eachother?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Okay. I've been working on this one with a friend of mine. The magnificent Katharine O'Brien!! So yea. I don't deserve all the credit.

_**This story contains YAOI!! If you don't like YAOI then don't read!!**_

Kk just wanted to get that outta the way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other Naruto charries.

Chapter 1

Gaara made his way down the dusty, crowded streets of Konoha. About thirteen ANBU guards surrounded the Kazekage at all angles. The Red-Head pushed his bangs away from his face irritably missing the hot sand that typically surrounded him when he was in the sand village. 

Gaara made his way through Konoha but he couldn't help getting a lot of attention from the citizens as he walked by. People stared in awe by the Kazekage that passed by surrounded by ANBU members. Gaara came here to speak with someone in particular though. He kept a sharp eye out for a certain yellow-headed idiot, Naruto Uzumaki. Gaara sent Naruto a letter a week before today, telling Naruto that he was coming. But knowing Naruto he probably forgot. 

He rolled his eyes, sighing and remembering the last time he'd spoken to the underlie developed ninja. What was he? Twelve? Ah, Yes, that was it. He used to wear that ridiculous orange jump suit and had the worst style in the world. Disgusting was one word Gaara would use to describe Naruto Uzumaki. Or Annoying, Perverted, maybe even Victim; For the simple fact that at all times Gaara was prepared to kill him.  
The Kage arrived at the young ninja's home just as Jariya was leaving, the chubby man grinned and gave him the thumbs up before hopping off to probably spy in the Girl's Spa. Once more Gaara sighed and allowed the leading ANBU officer, Koichi, to knock on Naruto's door. Ikuto took his spot in front of the Kage, grim face and all. Koichi and Ikuto were Gaara's most trust worthy guards and would be escorting the kage through his time in Konoha…with Uzumaki. 

Ikuto raised his hand and knocked on the door three times. Behind the door in the room you could hear crashing and stumbling. Then came the obnoxious voice, 

"Hold on, be there in a second!" The door was swung open and Naruto appeared in the doorway. All he was wearing was a t-shirt and boxers and he looked a little tired but Naruto widened his eyes and looked very surprised to see Gaara right in front of his door. Naruto blinked confused. Just as Gaara thought, Naruto forgot all about the letter. After a few seconds of gawking at Gaara, Naruto finally snapped him self back to reality, screaming, 

"GAARA!" And he went to give Gaara a friendly hug but was pushed away by Koichi.   
"There will be no personal…favors, so to speak or physical contact to the Kage from a welp like you." Koichi grunted making Naruto's face go red with anger. 

"WELP?! I'm gonna become HOKAGE you IDIOT!" Naruto roared, launching himself at Koichi who moved in a fraction of a second; causing Naruto to hit into a tree and slide to the ground. Gaara pursed his lips tightly in irritation, backing out of his crowd of protection to stride over to Naruto. He reached down quickly and grabbed him up by his collar; holding him in the air. This was to show Naruto Gaara was in control and to show Koichi that he did what he want when he wanted. Koichi sighed and muttered something along the lines of 'The insolence of boys these days' causing Gaara to smirk. 

"Naruto Uzumaki," he dragged out his speech, still holding the boy in the air. Naruto's hands grabbed Gaara's wrist as he struggled to break away, thought still being several inches shorter and not managing it. Gaara smirked and shoved the blonde's body against the hard bark of the tree he had previously crashed into. Naruto grunted and Gaara went on; 

"Are you entirely too stupid to have all ready forgotten? I'm tutoring you to become this Kage. Respect me or I'll snap your throat." 

Despite his warning, the infamous Kazekage was glad to see his old obnoxious friend. He set him to the ground and stared down at him for a few moments, noticing that his eyes were a lot deeper than he'd last seen. The blue was more stand-out and his skin was tanner. In this outfit of his he didn't look all that bad actually— 

'What is it do you think you're doing?' The monster in Gaara's head growled; Quickly sending his thoughts back into submission. No. He would never. Never. Think like this again. It was wrong, it was pathetic…it was…weak. 

Naruto closed his eyes and tilted his head down thinking. Then after a couple seconds he placed his right fist into his left palm. 

"Oh! The letter!" Naruto finally remembered. Then he realized how stupid he must have seemed to forget something so important so soon. Naruto stood up straight to make himself look and feel taller. Naruto was short for his age and it irritated him. It made him feel weak. Gaara watched Naruto as he led the way to his house. Naruto quickly went in first shoving the clothes and garbage that was on the floor out of the way. Gaara looked genuinely irritated. He saw clothing; scrolls, empty soda cans and other garbage sprawled all over the house. 

'Naruto is going to need a lot of discipline if he wants to be Hokage.' Gaara thought as he made his way through Naruto's house. 

"Would you like something to drink?" Naruto asked politely. 

"Water" Gaara demanded not even bothering to return courtesy. 

"Coming RIGHT up." Naruto yelled out as he went into the kitchen. Ikuto followed Naruto and peered at him over the corner of the empty doorway to the kitchen. He eyed him carefully making sure he didn't slip anything dangerous into the drink. He didn't particularly trust Naruto. Not that he should, Naruto could easily mistaken Water for Cyanide or other such deadly poisons. 

A few seconds later he came stumbling out, holding two glasses; one containing water the other maybe…sake, by the scent. Handing Gaara the glass he leaned back against the wall and sighed, nodding toward him. Pooling around his ankles were ramen cups and dessert packages Naruto had missed. 

"Ikuto, Koichi." Gaara growled under his breath, the murmurs catching his guard's attention. Each of them looked up and with a nod of his head they hesitantly left the room. 

"Uzumaki, Naruto." Gaara called as if it were attendance. It didn't matter, Gaara was his new teacher anyway. Naruto, again, stumbled out of a separate room while pulling a black tee shirt over his head. Despite the voice in his head Gaara swallowed thickly at his appearance. In any case Naruto was glaring at Gaara in a spiteful if not hateful way.  
Gaara, getting bored with the situation, pushed himself off the wall and headed toward a small, garbage covered sofa. In an instant sand brushed away all the filth and Gaara sat, beckoning Naruto to sit next to him who did though hesitantly. Frowning and folding his arms Naruto turned away from the Kage. 

"I don't need lessons…I can become Hokage on my own!" he protested simply. Gaara chuckled and leaned back, folding his arms and some what imitating Naruto except for the fact that he spoke. 

"Your mission for the day is to clean. Since you forgot the letter I'm guessing you don't remember what was in it. I'm staying here for two months, more or less. And in the duration of my stay I don't want to be diseased. So I'm telling you to clean. Now."  
By the time Gaara was done with his small speech Naruto was so red with anger that he looked just about ready to explode. He jumped up quickly jabbing his finger in the Kage's face. 

"HEY YOU! LISTEN HERE! You're the one staying in MY house so I ain't taking shit from you! You gotta problem with my place then YOU pick up! Don't like it then leave, I don't need you anyways!" Naruto shouted stomping his foot and sending dirt into the air. This shoved him into a coughing fit and in the dusty fog he stumbled around, eventually tripping on a pile of bundled up shirts and hitting his head on a table. When the dust finally settled Naruto looked up, defeated and sheepish. 

"Fine…" he grumbled childishly. "I'll clean. But I won't like it and…and YOU'RE HELPING!" Finally reaching his limit the Kyubbi jumped to his feet and began stomping around the room, clothing and junk flying everywhere from his pitiful attempts to pick up. 

Gaara went into room after room looking for a basket to put all of Naruto's dirty clothes in. He didn't find one in the kitchen, the bathroom, or the living room. So he went into Naruto's bedroom. He entered the room and looked around curiously.  
There was a bed near the window and a computer in the right hand corner. He looked some more and found that the walls were covered in posters of ramen, some women in bikini's, and some women EATING ramen. Gaara shook his head and walked around the room. He made his way to the closet and opened it but as he did a mountain of objects tumbled down on top of him, completely burying him. Gaara's sand pushed everything off of him. 

He looked at the pile of junk that attacked him but he didn't see a basket or a bag, or anything to put the clothes and garbage in. he sighed and continued looking in Naruto's room. He saw the computer on and there was a website up. It had pictures of food on it.  
'Of course.' The Kage's thoughts were irritable, but amused. 

He looked down to see an open drawer in the computer desk and curiously went through it. He found random papers and some more garbage, and he also found something at the very bottom. Something he didn't expect to find. There were at least 10-15 pictures of Sasuke in it. 

For some odd reason this caused the Kage to frown, more than frown his stomach turned slightly in disgust at the random shots. There were, like the women on the walls, snaps of Sasuke Uchiha eating ramen…or pictures of him in unfamiliar places most likely from missions. Frustrated, Gaara threw the pictures back into the drawer and slammed it shut before having his sand quickly organize everything inside the room. He could have easily fixated everything inside the house but the irritation he felt made him too mad to do so.  
Back in the main room Naruto fussed over a stack of scrolls in his closet, attempting to make them all balance. He would get it for a few seconds and then they would all crash back down again. Eventually…or at least after three tries, the boy's short fuse blew and he began stomping on the scrolls, shouting at them. 

Immediately Ikuto burst into the room with kunai between his fingers; 

"What's all the commotion about!?" he demanded; eyes darting wildly around the room. Gaara massaged his temple angrily. 

"Morons…" he hissed under his breath. "All of you…" with each word his voice rose, Ikuto and now Koichi stared at the one person they were devoted to in shock, they could feel the hatred pulsating off of him but didn't know the reason. Naruto, however, was too angry with the scrolls to notice anything until Gaara shouted with the outburst of  
"GET THE HELL OUT!" His demon-marked eyes widening. At that Naruto stared at him. Ikuto and Koichi left the house in a rush. 

It had been a long time since Gaara had felt this, so, so long. He wasn't absolutely positive what the emotion was only that it was directed toward Sasuke Uchiha. That bastard…he was always challenging him, in battle…wits, with his "Friends". How dare he? Even now that he had been a traitor he meant more. Naruto couldn't even remember a letter stating that he, Gaara, the Great and Powerful Kazekage was coming to tutor him personally. Why had Gaara even thought the baka blonde would appreciate it? Why did he come? 

Why did Sasuke matter more?! 

Then, with quick realization Gaara remembered the feeling. The kind he got when he was a little boy, seeing groups of friends playing together or Parents loving their children. It was the same now, now that Gaara's thoughts revolved around the thought that Naruto may actually like Sasuke. He didn't see pictures of Sakura, that annoying little girl, hanging around. Oh yes, Gaara remembered this feeling. He loathed it. It was jealousy.  
Naruto stared at Gaara in surprise. It wasn't like Gaara to be like that towards his body guards, right? But Naruto didn't say anything to Gaara. He didn't want to anger the already pissed off Gaara. He continued stacking the scrolls and cursed out loud whenever they fell. Gaara glared at Naruto, and then went back to cleaning. 

Gaara successfully cleaned the kitchen and got most of the garbage off the ground. He didn't want to do most of the cleaning, since it was all Naruto's mess. Naruto was busy folding some clothes and putting them in drawers. Gaara noticed that most of Naruto's cloths had a red swirl symbol on them, but he thought nothing of it. He went out of the room and into the hall. Unlike the rest of the house the hall was relatively clean. He walked through the hall and opened the first door he saw. It creaked open and he looked inside, but then he immediately closed it. Gaara looked at the doorknob to the door, his eyes filled with horror. This was one of the few times in his life he's actually been scared. That room was Naruto's bathroom. Gaara decided to let Naruto pick up the bathroom and he walked/ran back to the living room. 

He gazed out the window and watched as the sky grew darker and darker. It was relatively quiet; excluding Naruto's cursing and yelling in the background. Gaara tried to concentrate on what exactly he was going to teach Naruto about being Hokage, but the only thing that ran through his mind was the pictures of Sasuke in Naruto's drawer. He pictured the thought of Naruto and Sasuke actually being a COUPLE, but it only made him angry. 

'Pointless thoughts…none of these things matter…Naruto Uzumaki? Sasuke Uchiha? Enemies. Don't even attempt to help this—' 

Even more annoyed the Kage blocked out the voice in his head. At that moment Naruto bounded into the room and jumped in front of him, grinning recklessly; 

"All right! I'm done! It looks great!" Naruto complimented himself, pausing to stare obviously at Gaara who merely rolled his eyes and began walking around the house.  
It was clean enough; there was still dirt on the floor and the occasional piece of trash but otherwise it wasn't so bad. It only took Naruto, what, seven hours? For the state it was in before that wasn't so bad at all. After carefully expecting everything the Kage turned to Naruto and simply nodded, in any case it made Naruto grin which was enough to lighten Gaara's mood, if only by a little bit. 

Sighing Gaara made his way back to the window with Naruto following like a lost puppy, it was rather amusing to the Kage really, having the boy follow him like that. So, rather than sitting like he originally was going to he kept walking, making a sharp left into the kitchen. Naruto almost walked into the wall at Gaara's sudden movement but followed him into the kitchen. Gaara, finding himself at a dead end, needed a reason for coming in here. 

"Er…" he started, widening his eyes in the realization of his falter, and covering it up by clearing his throat, "Uzumaki-San. I want you to make a…meal using purely jutsu."  
Naruto stared at him for a moment, mouth agape. 

"But that sounds really HARD!! Hey wait did you call me Uzumaki-San?! Teme! Call me Naruto! Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" he stomped his foot to make his point and Gaara rolled his eyes. 

"Naruto?" Gaara muttered, giving in slightly. Naruto grinned and nodded, turning his head and leaning in slightly as though Gaara were about to give away the biggest secret in the world. Instead Gaara's sand pushed him away slightly and he folded his arms.  
"Put some pants on and then start the meal." 

Naruto huffed, storming into his bedroom. In an instant Gaara's thoughts flickered back to the photos in Naruto's drawer and he imagined Naruto may be in there looking at them. Frustration and Anger boiled over again. In the blink of an eye he was in Naruto's bedroom, standing in front of the drawer. 

"Heyyyy! Get out!" Naruto whined quickly tugging back up his boxers. Gaara stopped the rush of blood from going to his cheeks and frowned. 

"I'm uncomfortable." He stated with an attempt to cover up his actions. 

"Then here!" Naruto groaned throwing a pair of black pants and a white tee shirt at the Kage. He stared at the clothing that had landed on the floor beside him with partial disgust before realizing Naruto had once worn these. 

For some reason, that was reason enough to make him bend and pick up the clothing, forming a barrier of sand between them before changing quickly. He set his gorge in front of the drawer which would be too heavy for Naruto to lift if he tried, the sand could be made…heavy, if needed. Being the first time since…Kami knows when, Gaara was wearing actual comfortable clothing. He shifted the hem of the white tee shirt downward, it riding up a bit uncomfortably. The pants were fine, Naruto's shirt though! Kami! How short was this boy! 

Gaara watched as Naruto pulled on a black t-shirt with the red swirl symbol on the side of the short sleeve of the shirt and pulled on a pair of baggy jeans. Naruto looked at Gaara and gave a short laugh when he saw Gaara struggling to pull down the shirt so his stomach didn't show. Gaara gave Naruto an irritated glance. 

"You wouldn't happen to have a longer shirt would you?" Naruto nodded and gave an amused smile. Gaara didn't know why but that smile of his made his heart race slightly. Gaara made him self relax and watched as Naruto rummaged through some drawers. Naruto threw a dark red, long-sleeved shirt to Gaara. And it was pretty big too. Gaara quickly changed his shirt and gave Naruto the one he changed out of. 

"I'm getting tired…. you?" Naruto mumbled letting out a long yawn and looked down rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

"Hardly, I never get tired." Gaara replied curtly. Then he suddenly remembered about his ANBU body guards. He slapped himself mentally and headed out of the bedroom, through the living room and to the door to outside. He opened the door and found all 13 ANBU members on the lawn outside of the house looking irritated, but they looked up when their Kazekage come out of the house. Naruto followed closely behind and his head poked out behind Gaara's shoulder. Gaara walked out of the doorway and walked over to Ikuto. The ANBU looked surprised at Gaara's appearance, but didn't say anything about it. 

"I will be staying at Naruto's for the time being. You may go back to the sand village. You have done a good job bringing me to Konoha safely. Your mission is done." Gaara reported. Naruto was a little annoyed by Gaara inviting himself to his house instead of getting a room at a hotel. But Naruto didn't stay mad because he wouldn't mind the company. 

Ikuto stared at kage and said, 

"But why would you stay with this person?" Ikuto gazed at Naruto angrily, hinting that he didn't trust Naruto one bit. "And what about the journey back to the sand village?"  
Gaara gave Ikuto a death glare. "'This person' happens to be one of The Sand Villages closest allies. You will treat him with respect! I'll send you a letter 5 days before I'm ready to leave then you may accompany me on the journey home. However, stop treating me as though I'm an infant. I can take care of myself." Gaara's eyes flared angrily and he crossed his arms. 

Ikuto was taken aback and bowed respectfully saying, 

"Yes Kazekage-sama, my fullest apologies." He waved a hand signaling the others that they were leaving and in a blink of an eye they were gone. Gaara swung around and calmly walked over to Naruto who looked worried. 

"Where do I sleep?" Gaara asked coolly, trying to cover up the scene that just took place though he doubted Naruto even noticed the cover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **Here's chappie 2. This was also made by Katharine. Not just me. We like do this thing where she write a paragraph or twp then I write some paragraphs and so on and so forth. We were just bored…

_**This story contains YAOI!! If you don't like YAOI then don't read!!**_

Kk just wanted to get that outta the way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other Naruto charries.

Chapter 2

Gaara sat on the roof of Naruto's house neutrally, his red hair stood out against the midnight sky, wavering in the breeze occasionally. The Kazekage was dressed in the same clothing as before, and he found the jeans to be getting slightly uncomfortable against his legs. Repositioning himself for the fifth time in ten minutes Gaara tuned out everything but the sound of Naruto's obnoxious breathing, or snoring…if you think about it. 

Naruto fell asleep at around nine thirty in the living room, Gaara, without moving a finger, lifted his body off the sofa and into his bedroom, then placing him under the covers. He wasn't about to undress him but he did take advantage of the sleeping ninja by going into his drawer and taking the pictures of Sasuke, which he then hid in the oven. He hid them there because even if Naruto did find them they'd all ready be ruined. Satisfied but slightly guilty the Kage leaned back against the shingles; staring at the moon he was glad it wasn't full. Even now the monster was a full blasting voice in the back of his head. Always, he was. 

Gaara lifted to his feet and jumped off the roof quickly, landing silently in the grass he began walking. While he kept one ear and eye open for Naruto, making sure the house wouldn't get robbed…or the ninja wouldn't get attacked, or the house wouldn't burn—well, there were a lot of things that could happen to him, how he'd lasted all this time Gaara had no idea. 

The Kage left Naruto's property slowly, making his way down the paved or dirt roads of Konoha, eventually he found himself walking through the market place where messengers still roamed around. There were enough people that he shouldn't be noticed, but with his appearance…how couldn't he be? 

"Eee! Look at him!" A teenage girl, maybe around eighteen, squealed to her other friend; pointing towards Gaara wildly. "How _hot_ can yah get!" she bounced up and down excitably and called Gaara over, but the boy just kept walking, uninterested in the ugly—to him, at least—girls. 

That's when he saw him, only thirty odd yards away stood the boy the Kage was beginning to loathe. He held himself coolly; leaning against a wall. The monster stirred again, and if you believe that the monster inside of Gaara was Shukaku, you are dead wrong. This monster was…different. Gaara's entire body stiffened, his muscles contracting as his fists clenched and the thought of him charging and breaking Uchiha Sasuke's jaw in caused aching pleasure to run through his being. 

Rather than attacking the Uchiha though the Kage examined him; raven black hair that was longer than the last time he'd seen him, he no longer wore his head band and his skin was incredibly pale, as always. His eyes were like coal and just as fierce as when they were burning. He wore bandages up to his knees along with black Tabi boots. Hands to elbow were also wrapped in cloth, like his legs, but his legs were wrapped messily. His hands were done tightly as would be needed to perform chidori. Otherwise his top was the same; despite the black color and he wore matching shorts. But there was something different…he had always been quiet, Gaara could relate to that but now there was something else, maturity? Yeah. That had to be it. Sasuke had completely grown up. He looked fit to be the Kage, maybe even more than Gaara. And that frustrated him.  
Gaara strode up to the Uchiha and stood in front of him, not saying a word. Sasuke stared back and ignored the girl who had previously been chatting away at him, Sakura Haruno. 

"Gaara?! WHAT THE HELL?! What are you wearing? What are you doing here?"

Sakura exploded, staring at Gaara in disbelief. Gaara didn't even waste a glance on her he merely kept staring at Sasuke, their eyes locked intensely. 

"Gaara." Sasuke stated outstretching his hand with a slight smile. Gaara kept staring at his face, ignoring the outstretched hand. Sasuke's fingers curled back into his palm and he pulled back his arm. Gaara narrowed his eyes, stills staring, still attempting to figure out what it was Naruto saw in him. 

"What?" Sakura asked cocking her head to the side. 

"Haruno. Leave now." Gaara demanded, Sakura's mouth dropped open; 

"Uhm! No thanks! I'm on a **date** with Sasu-Kun!" she practically growled, throwing her arms around Sasuke who, rather than pushing her off like he typically would, rolled his eyes and took a step away from her. Gaara stood there, knowing he was intruding but not caring for that fact as Sasuke's eyes scanned him up and down. 

Suddenly Sasuke launched himself at Gaara, taking the Kazekage by surprise as he was pinned up against the wall of a shop, his body leaving an indent in the hard stone from impact. What in the hell just happened? 

"Naruto told me about your letter? What is it exactly you're trying to pull?" Sasuke hissed in his ear. Gaara merely allowed the air to seep out of his lungs as Sasuke's arm choked him though he made no move that showed the pain he was in. Recoiling from Sasuke's touch Gaara stood several feet away from him; grits of sand hovering in the air around him just in case. This made Sasuke smirk until Gaara smiled. Something no one ever saw anymore. Something only the dead remembered. 

"I'm only teaching Naruto the ways of the Kage, of course." Gaara smirked in a way that implied false innocence. Sasuke let a low growl escape his throat. 

"You lay one fucking finger on him and I'll cut your pretty face to pieces!" Sasuke shouted going to charge Gaara again, the Kage waited until Sasuke was inches away from him before flinching out of the way, Sasuke stumbled and crashed to the ground. 

"Inferior." Gaara stated, smirking before he made his way away. 

The Kage headed straight back toward Naruto's house, not caring about all the commotion and destruction he's caused as he entered the house and went into Naruto's room. His feet padded against the floor gently, but in contrast to Naruto's loud breathing they were nothing. The blonde rolled over, yawning loudly he curled into his covers. Gaara dropped down to his knees next to the bed and folded his arms, resting his chin on them. He watched Naruto settle and breathing steadily. Small creases formed at the corners of the Kage's mouth, even in the dark they could be seen on the pale boy's face. In any case, it wouldn't be seen. No one who weren't meant to die would see his smile. Not anyone. 

Gaara watched Naruto sleep for what seemed like hours. He watched as Naruto tossed and turned every now and then mumbling things too quiet for Gaara to understand. But he heard him say 'ramen' and then Naruto started to drool. Gaara smiled the sin and let out a small chuckle. 'Naruto you're so inosento.' Gaara thought and then went in the living room and lay on the couch. He flipped on the TV and watched what ever channel was on at the moment. The show that was playing was a random anime called 'Elfen Lied'. It was somewhere in the middle of the episode, it was good too…gore, blood, screaming, weapons…all too good. 

After a while Gaara fell asleep…he'd always had trouble falling asleep, afraid the demon would posses him. Come to think of it, it was probably the only thing this Kage was afraid of, next to being alone. But since he was no longer being haunted by the demon that made his life a living hell, he fell into a deep peaceful sleep. 

':,:':,:':,:':,:':,':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,;':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':, 

Gaara sat on a bench in the middle of the park, next to a small pond. He watched as small ripples formed on top of the water as the fishes swam endlessly under the clear, blue water. He didn't know what possessed him to come here, but he didn't mind the quiet. He closed his eyes and enjoying the hushed sounds, but his peace was interrupted by a loud laugh. The laugh was so familiar… He looked from side to side then looked across the pond. He saw the blond hair and amused blue eyes of a certain Uzumaki, Naruto. He was about to walk over and greet his idiotic friend when he noticed the ninja next to him. He glared at Sasuke; the ninja's eyes remained emotionless. 

Gaara stared at the scene before him in silence. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he watched anyway. Naruto was smiling and sitting next to the Uchiha. Naruto stopped and rummaged through his backpack to bring out a boxed lunch. He took out an onigiri and offered it to Sasuke, smiling that smile of his. Gaara's stomach flipped and turned at the sight of those two being so close. Then he saw Sasuke take the food hesitantly then nibble on it. Naruto's face lit up and then Naruto moved ever-so close to the raven haired ninja, a moment passed before the unpleasant chill running through Gaara's body flooded through him fully. 

Sasuke finished his snack then looked at Naruto then his hand found it's way to Naruto's. Their fingers twisted around each others and they sat there together holding hands. Gaara's face turned completely red in anger. He didn't know WHY this angered him but it did. Gaara had enough of the scene and stormed away from the park and he wandered around Konoha. He looked down at his feet as he trudged past. Everything around him grew dark and all sounds drowned away. Confused he looked up to see himself face to face with the thing he hoped he would never have to approach again, the thing that ruined his life and made him feel like a puny helpless little child. 

"Inferior human." The Shukaku bellowed. His raccoon eyes pierced right through Gaara. He walked towards Gaara, his feet shook the ground with each step he took. He let out a luminous glow of bright yellow as he walked towards the red headed human. Gaara stood there motionless as he was engulfed in darkness. It seemed like he was falling into nothingness under the monster's gaze. Falling hard, spiraling around dark memories as they engulfed him. Screams of pain and pleads for mercy roared in his ears. He shut his eyes and fell to his knees trying to make everything go away. 

':,:':,:':,:':,:':,':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,;':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,

Gaara shot his eyes open, darting them around the room. It took him a couple seconds to remember everything that happened yesterday. He groaned a little and heaved himself up off the ground. 

Wait, the ground? He rubbed the back of his head realizing there was a slight bump there, and he guessed that he accidentally rolled off of the bed. He walked to Naruto's bedroom and found the boy still sound asleep. He sighed remembering the horrible…yet typical, nightmare. He rubbed his temples trying to forget it and walked to the kitchen helping himself to Naruto's food. 

An hour or so later Gaara had finished his breakfast of cold yakitori he'd found in Naruto's fridge. The chicken was good, so the Kage took his time enjoying it. Minutes after Gaara had washed off his hands and face Naruto himself stumbled into the kitchen, his clothing rumbled and his eyes dreary from sleep. Hair a mess, the blonde made his way to the refrigerator and tugged it open; chugging down an entire carton of milk before finally noticing the uncomfortable-but-not-showing-it and frozen in place Kazekage. 

"H-Hey! Gaa-Kun! What are y-you doin' in my house?!" He faltered nervously shoving the milk back into the fridge. Gaara held back the grin that was trying to fight its way onto his face. For one the blonde had called him 'Gaa-Kun' in the same voice Sakura Haruno had used identifying Sasuke the day before and second was for the fact that despite Naruto's attempts to hide his Milk Moment there was a line of white along his upper lip. 

Gaara slighted for a moment, then confidently making his way across the average kitchen to Naruto, he reached up and for the first contact in a long time he ran his thumb along Naruto's upper lip; riding him of the liquid. It was the most affectionate thing The Kage had ever done in his life and it caused Naruto to stumble back, his face as red as the anger in Gaara's dream. 

"I-I-I…YOU! I mean, Gaa-Kun never…_NEVER_ touches anyone! Anything! A-Am I g-g-g-gonna d-die now!?" He spoke his thoughts aloud, falling to the tiled floor. Gaara raised his eyebrows, slightly hurt but again; not showing it. Because at the same time he didn't mind, at the same time he found Naruto—as always—adorable. 

'_Why?'_ He asked himself again, _'Why am I so…why do I…want to be so close to him?'_ His mind whispered desperately for the answer. But in all honesty, he didn't know. Naruto made him self balance and tried to calm himself down but his eyes stilled showed that he was a little afraid and confused. 

"You really DO have the memory of a gold fish, don't you?" Gaara sighed, but answered Naruto's questions. 

"First of all…. I'm at your house because I need to tutor you in being a Hokage, because you're so confident in becoming one. And second of all…. I'm not going to kill you… Then that journey from the Sand Village to here would have been a complete waste of my time." Gaara didn't mean for it to sound mean but he couldn't help it. 

Naruto looked taken aback and he pondered for a minute or two, finally remembering everything. 

"I told you before that I don't need tutoring. And I WILL become Hokage! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted lifting his right fist in Gaara's direction. 

_Oh Kami… That stupid catch-phrase of his…_ Gaara rubbed his temples once again making himself relax. 

'_Do not kill Naruto… Do not kill Naruto… What ever you do, DO NOT KILL NARUTO!'_ Gaara repeated in his head. His gorge moved slightly, the sand within it reacting to Gaara's sudden anger, but stopped moving after Gaara became tranquil once again.  
"Listen closely Naruto," Gaara said fiercely causing the blonde to lean in his ear close, cupping a hand around the side of his face and squinting his eyes in concentration. "I'm not really in the mood to continue arguing with you about this. It's… too early in the morning… In any case, I'm here at your house and will be staying for at least a month…" Gaara said wondering in his head; 

'_Will I really be able to last that long…? And if it wasn't __Naruto__ I was arguing with right this second, my anger would have all ready killed at least ten ANBU. Why can't I stay mad at him? Why is it every time that idiotic smile appears on his face, I seem to forget all my problems?' _

"And within the time I'm going to be accompanying you I will be tutoring you, whether you **like** it or **not**!" Gaara huffed at Naruto. 

"Okay, okay… you don't have to get all pissed." Naruto teased, putting his hands behind his head, and pouted out his bottom lip to make him look innocent. Gaara couldn't help but think Naruto looked so cute when he did that. Gaara spun on his heels turning himself away from Naruto, so he couldn't see that Gaara was blushing slightly. Gaara, the infamous Kazekage of the sand, blushing? It would be everywhere! He would be disrespected! That, and with Naruto's loud mouth it would be all over the village in half a second, he'd be telling animals and inanimate objects…screaming it off of rough tops… Gaara shuddered at the thought, hiding his emotions as always; he walked away towards the living room, leaving the blonde behind. 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Naruto complained, rushing into the room a second later and jabbing a finger out towards Gaara. "_You_, Kazekage! I demand respect! Nobody's gonna treat me like an idiot like the way you are when I'm Hokage! **Have some faith in yourself!!** If you _really_ believed you could make me into this real fancy Hokage then you'd be treating me, Naruto Uzumaki, with respect! Yeah, yeah! You're just self-conscious Gaa-kun! Don't be! Ahahaha, Ahahaha!" The blonde…moron…continued hysterically laughing as he made his way, clutching his stomach, to the immediately irritated Kazekage; slapping him on the back repeatedly in such a matter that it caused Gaara to slump. 

Gaara closed his eyes, using every fiber of restraint in his being not to completely pound Naruto. Naruto, feeling the deadly aura, slowly backed away; his laugh then becoming nervous as he held up both hands in front of him. 

"N-N-Now, now, Gaa-Kun! Don't be…mean…ahh!" bumping into the wall, the blonde immediately figured Gaara's sand was about to crush him. Gaara straightened his posture innocently, but to Naruto a dark looming shadow spread around the red head. This was the factor that caused him to go running from the room. Screaming like a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **Here's chappie 3. Katharine helped in this one too. Don't just thank me, IF you're gonna thank anyone that is…

_**This story contains YAOI!! If you don't like YAOI then don't read!!**_

Kk just wanted to get that outta the way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other Naruto charries.

Chapter 3

"No, No Naruto." Gaara sighed, rubbing the side of his face tiredly. "Try again." Naruto groaned and got up off the ground, shaking out his legs. 

"Gaa-Kun! You jerk! I've been doing this for _hours_ now! Gimme a freakin' break!" Naruto whined, actually making Gaara consider it with that damned nickname of his… the order though? Hm; no. 

"Again, Naruto; right after you clean up the mess." Gaara folded his arms smugly as Naruto trudged into the kitchen, fists bawled angrily while he muttered obscenities. A second later he flung a towel across the room on a puddle of spilt tea. 

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto screamed, jumping across the room and stomping into the towel before he ground the cloth into the floor, soaking up the liquid quickly before he dropped to the ground and cupped his hands, concentrating as hard as he could to draw heat into his hands and boil water. 

For the past several hours Naruto and Gaara had been practicing the tea ceremony in which the Kage had to boil water and without using physical touch; pour tea for all the other council members. Naruto…had boiling the water down, but as for balancing and pouring the water? He wasn't the most coordinated. 

"OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!!" He screamed, flicking his hand in the air at more scalding water. By this time his hands were completely red and burnt, it was almost the same thing Gaara went through—Gaara, realizing this and remembering the sting despite his sand…sympathized and sat next to Naruto; whipping the water off of his red hands and blowing wisps of air onto the blonde's fingers. Naruto flushed instantly drawing away. 

"I-I-I can do it!" he stuttered, embarrassed. Not even looking, Gaara cleaned all the ceremonial utensils and placed them into Naruto's now-clean closet. He stood and took Naruto by the wrists, tugging him to his feet before leading him into the kitchen where he put on the cold water and placed Naruto's hands underneath them. 

Naruto fidgeted at the touch of Gaara's cold hands amongst the freezing water, it was amazingly uncomfortable…especially since the young ninja knew Gaara never touched _anyone_. Eventually the ache in Naruto's flesh faded and he drew back carefully. Gaara noticed his hesitance and backed away from him, turning completely from the obnoxious blonde. 

To put an end to the awkward silence a knock came on the door. Naruto bolted for it, screaming; 

"I'll get it!!" 

And then slingshot-ting through the threshold he ripped open the door to reveal a restless Shikamaru and Chouji. 

"'Ey Naruto…Chouji's hungry." Shikamaru stated, jerking a finger at the overweight brunette, who ran a hand through his spiked hair and squinted his eyes even further, if possible, just before his stomach rumbled loud enough to be thunder. 

"Aw, c'mon Shikamaru, hurry it up! The others are wait-ing!" he groaned in seeming agony. Shikamaru rolled his onyx eyes and cocked his head backwards, looking back to the bright blue sky. It was an amazing day out; the sun shone into Shikamaru's black hair which was, as always, pulled into a high ponytail. 

"Right, well, we're going to go to the mountains behind the memorial for the Hokage's and have an…ew, I don't want to say it…" He flushed and glared at the ground. Chouji scowled and looked away too, though muttering out falteringly; 

"A…uh, public outing." 

"A picnic?" mused the silky voice that made chills run over the flesh of every member in the room. 

"Holy--! Naruto?! Gaara?! Naruto, what's Gaara doin' in your place?" Chouji accused, blindly pointing fingers on everything that moved. Naruto began stuttering as Shikamaru and Gaara stared at each other. Eventually a smile spread onto Shikamaru's face. 

"Sabaku no Gaara…it's good to see you're doing well. How's life in Sunagakure? Being a Kazekage wearing down on you at all?" Shikamaru grinned. Gaara nodded back, relieved to see this particular boy. He could relate to him, quite and tired…but not weak. And unlike Sasuke, he didn't detest this boy. 

"As to you Shikamaru, everything is working out as planned…nothing too troublesome, despite the fan girls. They can be irritating at times, occasionally, I worry they'll take my life rather than the enemies." 

Shikamaru snorted and nodded toward Chouji and Naruto who were staring at the two of them in shock, finally stopping their bickering. 

"Chouji didn't even know you were Kage but Naruto? I'm guessing he didn't know—" 

"**You have Fan girls?!**" Naruto shouted in disbelief. Gaara shrugged and ignored him, deciding instead to embarrass him. 

"So you're taking little Naru-Chan on a picnic? How…sweet. I trust you'll hold his hand so he doesn't loose himself, oh, and make sure he eats up; he is my growing baby boy after all." 

"Oh, Okaasan, don't worry you can trust Nar_i_-Chan with us." Shikamaru saluted and took Naruto's hand who was just about ready to explode from anger. 

"YOU!" He began but a smell drifted into the room, Ramen…pork, by the smell, and instantly the blonde bolted outside screaming after his favorite food with Chouji following just for, well, food. 

"C'mon, it'll be fun. We're gonna meet the others where we're eating but you gotta come." 

"All right." Gaara agreed holding up a finger for a moment as he turned on his heel and in five strides was in Naruto's room. He reached through the drawers; fishing out a black tee shirt and jeans he slipped them on, sighing when the shirt roe a bit too high but not having the time to change he walked out and past Shikamaru coolly who raised an eyebrow but shut the door quietly and followed, anyway. 

Gaara looked ahead of him to find that Chouji and Naruto were no where in sight. 

'_Damn it... they sure like their food… By the time they're forty they're going to be fat and bald. What am I saying? Why do I care? Chouji is all ready fat. No, but, does it matter how they look? No.'_ Gaara thought as he followed Shikamaru to the, gathering for food, or other-wise known as 'picnic.' 

Shikamaru and Gaara jumped from tree branch to tree branch, easily catching up with Naruto. But Chouji was still nowhere in sight. Gaara guessed that Chouji out-ran the short, blond. Gaara snickered and went to jump with Naruto. Naruto pretended not to see Gaara, and that made Gaara a little mad. So he decided to tease the annoying brat. 

"What happened? I thought you were with Chouji." Gaara said innocently. When no reply came from Naruto, which was surprising, Gaara continued. "I guess those short legs of yours can't take you very far…" Gaara stated holding back a cynical snicker. Naruto's head turned instantly at that comment, he glared at Gaara and looked rather irritated. Naruto was about to snap back an angry retort when…. _WHACK!_ Naruto went head first into a tree branch because he wasn't paying attention in front of him. Naruto fell down the tree hitting branches on the way down and he kept falling until his back collided with the ground. The stout blonde let out a bunch of curses as he shut his eyes in pain. Gaara frowned and hesitated, not wanting to hurt the Ninja in the first place. 

'_What kind of moron would stop looking in front of him while he's walking, let alone jumping from branches…?'_ Shikamaru stood next to Gaara and sighed at the scene before him. Naruto was rolling on the ground holding his forehead where he hit it, and continued to curse out loud. 

"How troublesome…." Shikamaru murmured under his breath. 

"Don't worry about it Shikamaru. He's a big boy. He'll live. And you can go on ahead I'll take care of our little knuckle-head" Gaara said, snickering slightly. Shikamaru frowned for a moment, appraising Gaara and the slightly-too-conniving look in his eyes before rolling his eyes uncaringly and with a _whoosh_ he jumped forward. Gaara leapt down from his spot on the branch, leaves quivering and dropping with him followed by the gentle hum of branches shaking under his weight. 

The Kage landed on the ground with a _thump_ and walked slowly to the blonde, holding his shirt down apprehensively before he bent over the riving boy and smirked. 

"Aww, do you need a band-aid?" Gaara cooed in false affection. Naruto glared up at him angrily and sat up too fast, his forehead going straight on a collision course with Gaara's, who, not expecting it; fell backwards onto his back. Grunting, the red head slowly sat up only to find his forehead bleeding from the impact. He glared at Naruto who continued frowning at him, despite his own blood drizzling down his forehead. 

"Stupid. It's what you deserve." He scoffed, his eyes squeezed shut tightly and his blonde hair glinting in the sunlight along with the same clothing he was wearing yesterday. Gaara frowned back at him, not caring that he was the one picking all the fights today as he stood up and turned away from Naruto. Gaara was never one for patience, not even recently when his goals changed to become loved. No, he'd always been stubborn and always would be. This was the reason The Kage leapt back into his spot previously in the tree and continued running, blood drizzling past his eyelashes and down his cheeks; blinding him occasionally. After a moment or two passed he arrived at the spot Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto and him had been discussing. It was nice enough; sort of similar to the valleys back in Sunagakure. The pit of dirt let off short dust clouds in the air, but there were water springs leaking from the mountainous edges. The sun beamed down; illuminating the entire pit while where short patches of crab grass grew daises or whatever they were…white flowers, maybe poppies, bloomed. A large white blanket was set up in the center of the valley with the most flowers blooming around it, idiotic, because of the bugs; but nice, in any case. 

Surrounding the blanket were a vast amount of things, most were food and drinks of different supplies, some other blankets or towels, a beach ball or two, sparklers or fireworks, baskets as well as tote bags and then there were several people. The first two most identifiable were Ino and Sakura, as always they were arguing. They resembled their previous appearances easily with hardly any more curve and just a little bit more fat and muscle. Then Chouji and Shikamaru, with their new outfits of course, Kiba and Hinata had changed drastically. They were settled rather close together, Kiba stood next to Akamaru; dressed in completely black next to the large red dog. As for Hinata, she was clothed fully and in an unrevealing way per usual. That was a nice change from Temari, Tenten, Sakura and Ino. But her hair had grown long and she seemed much more confident. Everyone else were just…different, more grown, maybe even more mature.  
It surprised Gaara more than the Kage thought it would, and he thought Naruto had changed; it was nothing compared to everyone else. With apprehension Gaara eyed the beach ball and blankets, he figured everyone would be out 'til dark; hence the fireworks and valley with open skies, but beach ball? The springs weren't much for drinking none the less swimming. His questions were answered though, when Ino and Sakura raced each other to the far ledge of the valley and peered over; Gaara, transforming his eye into sand and following closely, then saw a hot spring of large size just down the cliff side. 

He sighed, having nothing really for swimming; not that he would anyway but…the Kage froze suddenly. Feeling tension and hatred behind him, he turned; expecting to see a furious blonde named Naruto but instead was faced with the very person who's name had in the past two days caused his stomach to turn and his throat to clench, the want…need, to kill flowed back into his being at the onyx stare of only Uchiha Sasuke; who's hand had smugly found it's way into Naruto's, helping the boy up the Cliffside. 

"I'm guessing YOU'RE the one who did this to Naruto." Sasuke hollered, pointing at the large bump on Naruto's forehead. Gaara peered at Naruto, who was rubbing his right eyes to wipe away some tears that formed at the corner of his eye. Sasuke looked at Naruto then turned his head to glower at Gaara. "And you remember that warning from the store, don't you?" Sasuke warned. Gaara looked calmly at Sasuke, but didn't bother to hide the pure hate in his eyes. 

"Obviously I remember, I don't have as terrible a memory as that blonde idiot. But I didn't do ANYTHING to the dope. He did that on his own accord." Gaara affirmed. 

"Lying bastard!" Sasuke yelled and went to lunge at Gaara. Gaara spread his legs in a defensive stance, letting sand circulate around his body protectively and waited for Sasuke to attack. Naruto yelled out loud and tugged on Sasuke's sleeve to hold him back. Naruto was crying slightly. By now everybody in the area, including the casual, laid-back Shikamaru looked up to see what the commotion was. 

"Please don't fight! Please! No fighting!" Naruto pleaded. "Gaara's telling the truth! I wasn't paying attention and I hit the tree!" He sobbed out. Sasuke clenched his fists and forced himself not to attack the red-head that stood just a couple yards away from them. Then Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and he relaxed 

"Okay… I won't… fight but I don't want you near HIM for tonight. And I still don't like the thought of you two being in the same house together." Sasuke looked at Gaara accusingly, and then he took Naruto's hand again and pulled him in the opposite direction from the kage. 

Naruto looked back at Gaara as Sasuke pulled him towards the others. Gaara, staring into Naruto's liquid blue eyes, wincing slightly from the spontaneous pang of pain he felt in his heart. It was something he hadn't experienced in ages and it felt like agony. Naruto actually hesitated for a moment, on his own being in agony for the anguish on Gaara's face. But, when Sasuke turned back and gave Naruto's hand a forceful tug the blonde followed obediently. 

"Whoa now Gaara! Look at you, not nearly as creepy as you used to be for sure! Much more approachable, and those eyes, AW!" The slightly more mature Ino approached Gaara with a sway of her hips. Gaara ignored her ostentatious sway and charged in the opposite direction of Naruto and Sasuke, frustrated at the couple like actions that would most likely turn into his dream any moment now. 

"U-Uhm, Gaara-San p-please d-don't be mad at Naruto…" the quiet voice of Hinata broke through Gaara's penetratingly fierce thoughts. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, glancing over at her exasperatedly. 

"Don't speak to me right now…" he mumbled out before walking away more quickly than before to the furthest side of the valley where he climbed over the ledge and let the sand glide him down to the water. While Gaara had told himself he wouldn't swim he ignored his previous half-promise to himself and dove into the water; fully clothed. 

The murky liquid was steaming hot from the flow of volcanic rock beneath. Scorching his skin like the tea did Naruto earlier this morning Gaara brought his head only above the surface of water and gulped in air, moving his arms and legs to stay above the water. 

"Gaara! What the hell are you up to, come eat!" Chouji shouted down, seemingly unafraid of the "New" Gaara. 

"No! Never!" Gaara shouted out stubbornly. "If you don't give me some time to myself I'm going to kill somebody!" with that he dunked his head beneath the water only to come out to breathe. After a moment the breath was needed and he brought his head back up begrudgingly only to cringe at the irritating sound of Sakura's voice. 

"Get out Gaara-San, get out! EWWWHHH Your skin is gonna get all gross and wrinkle-y!" She shrieked sticking her tongue out. 

A growl escaped the back of Gaara's throat as he climbed out of the water and trudged up the hillside, finding that person he was going to kill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **Here's chappie 4. Weeeeeeeeeeeee!! –cheers- chappie 4! Yay! Thanks for reading!!!! I love you all!!! reviews are always loved too. Even the evil critic reviews are loved. Lol. Anyway Katharine helped me on this one as well. She's probably gonna help me with the whole thing so… yay!

_**This story contains YAOI!! If you don't like YAOI then don't read!!**_

Kk just wanted to get that outta the way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other Naruto charries.

Chapter 4

Gaara made his way to the pink haired girl. She was talking to Chouji about diets, and he seemed to be ignoring her. Gaara tightened his hands together into a fist and was about to punch the shit out of her, but he stopped himself. He thought about what he was about to do. He thought hard about the consequences for punching the annoying girl. If he were to punch her right then he would be frowned upon as Kazekage, but punching her would only make his relationship with Naruto even worse than it is right now. 

Gaara stepped away from Sakura and looked around for Naruto. He saw him with Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata and Sasuke. Naruto was smiling and they all laughed occasionally at something, but Gaara was too far away to hear. Sasuke knelt next to Naruto and leaned toward him, placing a band aide where Naruto's cut was. Gaara was jealous of the raven haired ninja. He wanted to be close to Naruto. He wanted to be next to him and be able to share the same relationship with him like Sasuke had. Gaara turned and stomped through the forest. The last thing he heard before he was out of sight was Naruto and Chouji fighting over the last piece of meat. Then everything went quiet. 

It didn't take Gaara long before he was in Konoha. He trudged his way through the busy streets. He was starting to get a little home sick. He missed the scorching dessert sand and he missed Konkuro and Temari, but mostly the sand. He broke himself away from his daydreams and looked around to see a whole row of gift shops. Shrugging Gaara decided to visit one since he had nothing better to do with his time. 

He went into the first store he saw and entered it. As he entered he also attracted a couple of girl's attentions. 

'_Of course…'_ Gaara sighed and continued to walk through the store with the girls hot on his trail. They followed him like the way Naruto did at the house. Gaara sighed again and continued looking through the shelves of random items and delicacies. Finally he paused, and the girl closest to him accidentally bumped into him, causing Gaara to flinch away a little bit too quickly. What could be said? The Kage had contact problems. 

"Hey what's his problem?" the girl whispered to her friend and they shrugged away, scared of his personality. **That** was the problem, not Gaara's appearance…but how he acted. The Kage cursed himself and was about to start picking away at the bad details of his being, like he'd done several nights without sleep, when a soft melody chimed into his ears. It was immensely refreshing…original and sweet, with a slight high pitched chime to it, big spaces in between each note. The red head followed the melody through the shops until his eyes landed on a little boy with short brown hair and large green eyes, with one hand he was sucking his thumb, with the other he was holding open a small silver music box. It had mahogany out lining and the pattern of teddy bears holding different kinds of instruments indented along the silver plate. On top sat another silver bear, playing the saxophone. It still had a price tag on the side, so Gaara guessed that the boy didn't buy it yet. Gaara let out a slight sigh of relief. He'd thought that music box would make a nice gift for Naruto, since the boy had trouble getting to sleep, or calming down; whichever. He would usually toss and turn around in his bed until he fell asleep but usually ended up having bed dreams. 

Gaara walked up to the kid and looked at the kid with kind eyes. 

_If I'm gonna get that box from him I might as well act nice and not scare him, he might break the box and then what would I do to make Naruto forgive me?'_ Gaara thought deviously. He knelt down so he was eye to eye level with the boy. He would've smiled but Gaara wasn't gonna be **that** nice to the kid. 

Gaara held out his right hand curiously and looked at the boy. "May I please see that music box?" 

"NO! It's MY box!! MINE! You can't have it!!" the boy yelled. Gaara's eyes went dark and deathly again and he stared at the boy menacingly, but he tried to talk him into giving the box up, instead of beating it out of the boy's tiny hands. 

"But the price tag is still on it. Are you _sure_ you bought it and it's yours? If you did do you have the receipt?" Gaara argued. And the boy went stiff as if he was just caught doing something bad. 

"Well…. No…." the boy confessed. "But **I **have it in **my** hands so I'm allowed to get it!"  
Gaara had to admit that the boy was putting up a good fight. But the brat was being rather spoiled. Then all of a sudden a woman, in her late 30's it seemed, came over and held the boy by his right ear and glaring at him. 

"Tokoben! I told you to stay with me! You shouldn't wonder off like that! And I also told you that we weren't going to buy anything today. We just don't have the money right now…" The mother explained, taking the box away from Tokoben and putting it back on the shelf. 

Gaara laughed inside his head. He was glad that the mother came along, because if she wouldn't have his anger probably would have gotten the best of him and took it out on the little boy, however, he watched triumphantly as the boy walked away holding his mom's hand, complaining in a high pitched voice. Tokoben was about to exit but stopped sharply to turn towards Gaara and stuck out his tongue at him. Gaara ignored him and walked over to the bear covered music box. He picked it up carefully and placed it on the desk in front of the seller. 

"Will that be all, sir?" The middle-aged man with graying hair asked while grabbing Gaara's money eagerly. 

"Yes that will." Gaara scoffed and walked away; leaving the seller standing there with the change from the money Gaara gave him. The seller greedily stuffed the change into his pocket and spun around returning to his other customers. 

Gaara walked back towards Naruto's house at a slow but steady pace, his hands were in his pockets, one hand cupped carefully around the music box; he was being extra careful not to damage the delicate wood frame with his fingers which always crushed into the palms of his hands when he became severely frustrated. 

Rounding the corner that was just blocks away from Naruto's house Gaara's mouth dropped open; there, sitting on a bench and eating ice cream, sat Naruto and Sasuke.  
A dribble of vanilla ice cream ran down Naruto's lip to his chin. Much like the milk Gaara had wiped away from Naruto's lip, Sasuke ran his thumb over the ice cream spot before then licking his finger and smirking at Naruto who blushed furiously shoving another scoop of cream into his mouth. Why did Naruto not back away from Sasuke like he did when Gaara did that? '_ Am I __**that**__ repulsive? _' Gaara asked himself. 

He watched as the two talked and be close for what seemed like hours. Gaara thought he was about to explode. Then Sasuke got up, stretched and walked away with his hands in his pockets saying goodbye. Naruto stood there watching Sasuke leave, waving franticly screaming 

"Have a good night Sasuke!!" But Sasuke was already gone, and Naruto sulked slightly at the thought of being alone. 

After a while, Gaara made his way towards the blond, still holding onto the music box in his pocket, but making sure that it didn't play any music yet. 

"Naruto!" Gaara said loud enough for the blond to hear. As soon as Naruto saw Gaara coming Naruto's face lit back to life. 

"Gaa-chan!! Are you okay? Where have you been? I was starting to worry. Sasuke said I shouldn't worry but I was anyway." Naruto said as he inspected Gaara. _Seemed like you were __**just **__fine with Sasuke a second ago…_' Gaara thought, making sure not to say it aloud. 

"I was walking around Konoha. That's all. I just needed some time alone." Gaara shrugged. "And I-" But Gaara was cut off in mid-sentence when the knuckle-head started talking again. 

"Sasuke was being kind of mean, I'm sorry Gaara. But Sasuke says that-" 

"Sasuke this, and Sasuke that! Why can't you stop talking about him?!" Gaara blurted out, without noticing what he was doing. Gaara couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't like the thought of Naruto hanging around other people or talking about other people, especially Sasuke Uchiha. Gaara stomped his foot leaving a big indent in the ground and stormed off. 

"W-Wait! Gaara!" Naruto tired chasing after Gaara and tripped in the large foot shaped hole in the ground. He landed on Gaara back and Naruto wrapped his hands around Gaara to grab the part of the shirt in front of Gaara's stomach, so Naruto wouldn't fall. Gaara fell forward and they both crumbled onto the ground. Naruto was still on top of him, his head on Gaara's back. Gaara's right eye twitched slightly with the contact; he wasn't really used to it yet. But he didn't really mind it when it was Naruto. Naruto clutched a little harder onto Gaara's shirt, and they didn't talk for a while. A cold silence fell onto them, ruining the moment, for Gaaram at least. 

"You know… we're not falling anymore. You can stop holding onto me…" Gaara stated, trying to break the silence. 

"But….. but if I let go of Gaa-kun…… Gaa-kun might leave… And I don't want be alone…" Naruto choked out. Naruto let Gaara sit up. Gaara saw that Naruto was crying a little bit, and had his hand in an almost-fist, trying to wipe some of the tears away. 

"I'm not leaving." Gaara muttered giving in to Naruto. I mean who could blame him. Naruto was just being too damn cute! 

Gaara leaned towards Naruto and lifted his face with his right index finger and saw that Naruto was still sniffling away some tears. He slid his left hand over Naruto's right wrist and tugged onto him gently so he leaned forward, Naruto's eyes widened almost as if he thought Gaara would do something bad to him, but instead Gaara pulled him into a hug.  
Wrapped in Gaara's arms Naruto could actually feel the strength radiating off of Gaara's form. He shivered slightly, causing the Kage to hesitantly pull him closer, as if Naruto were cold. Hah! The flush of his cheeks brought so much blood through his body he was sweating slightly. In any case, Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist, not minding the embrace but still feeling weak and incompetent next to the red head. Here he was; crying at every given thing while Gaara could, with one stomp; put a crater in the ground. 

Gaara leaned his cheek into the blonde's hair, being completely vulnerable around Naruto while he inhaled the boy's scent. A gentle '_chink_' brought his senses back slightly but with pale blues watering against his chest Gaara ignored the sound. Naruto was the first to pull back, almost two minutes later with a smile on his face. 

"So you're…not going anywhere right?" Naruto asked cutely, his voice slightly feminine.

Gaara smirked and shook his head before rising to his feet and holding out a hand to Naruto, who took it and rose to his feet quickly. The _chink_ sounded again and Gaara's teal eyes widened before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small music box. Naruto had all ready started shuffling forward but with the glimmer of silver he turned his head and a grin spread onto his face. 

"Gaa-Kun likes teddy bears?" he asked loudly, but in his newly found sweet-voice that sent shivers down Gaara's spine. He gulped, thinking Naruto had been cute before but since he'd changed even more it was…amazing. 

"No it's not- I mean yes I do… but that's not the point…" Gaara said and held it out closer to Naruto, so Naruto could reach it. 

"Oh! It's for me?" Naruto asked cautiously. Gaara nodded and Naruto took it thankfully. His fingers had just curled around the small lever when thunder started to crackle in the distance. It sounded like it was getting closer, and Gaara cursed at him self for not realizing that everything was dark and the sky was engulfed by black clouds. Another Thunder crack broke through the sky and Naruto froze. His eyes grew wide and all of his muscles tensed. It started to rain, releasing pellets of ice cold liquid upon the two boys. Anyone else had been smart enough to get inside by then but the two had been too involved in each other to notice the storm. It poured down hard, and Naruto bolted towards the door to his house, still clutching the music box. 

Gaara stood there confused. He never saw Naruto act like that before. It was just a storm…was Naruto afraid of storms? The Kage snapped out of his thoughts as another bolt of lightning whipped through the sky and thunder roared. He was soaked by now and his hair clung to his face and the all ready tight-clothes that he wore stuck to his body. Finally his instincts kicked into action just before he ran toward the door to go after Naruto. 

Gaara quickly opened the door and slammed it shut just before the rain started pouring down even harder. Next to the rain and thunder, the quiet house seemed to echo the slam of the door. He walked through the living room, puddles formed under his feet as the floor became soaked, but he didn't care about that right now. All he cared about was finding Naruto. He checked the nearly every room of the house carefully, hysteria rising as he couldn't find his[ the blonde. The place Naruto had to be was his bedroom. Gaara walked in to the room and found the music box on the floor near the desk and a huge lump under the blankets on the bed. Gaara picked up the music box and set it down next to him as he sat on the bed near the giant lump known as Naruto. 

Gaara lifted the covers to see Naruto sitting and holding onto his knees and his eyes were tightly shut. He looked so fragile that a breath could break him. The boy was like a butterfly to the storm, completely defenseless. It made the Kage's heart go out to him, recognizing his expression as the same one Gaara wore as a child. Gaara lifted up the boy to bring him closer and pulled him into another embrace. Naruto still had his eyes closed and he was shivering from the cold water that covered both of them. Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto tighter and held onto him, attempting to calm his shaking figure. Naruto rested his head on the base of Gaara's neck and clung to him like a small child would after a bad dream. Gaara fretted slightly readjusting his hands and rubbing Naruto's back in an attempt to sooth him further. Naruto knew he was being a big baby about it, but he couldn't help it. The lightning and thunder scared him nearly to death. 

Gaara could hear the rain pound against the window, and flashes of lightning penetrated through the once clear but now distorted glass. He was still holding onto Naruto though now he played the music box to help Naruto forget the storm. It seemed to help because Naruto was no longer crying and shivering. He was still clinging to Gaara but he didn't mind one bit. Actually Gaara was enjoying the fact that he was so close to Naruto, but he didn't like Naruto being upset and scared like this. Gaara would sit here like this for days if that's what it took to bring that large grin back on Naruto's face. The fact that the scent that now was let off of Naruto's body, fresh in the rain, and the droplets of water coursing through his hair and down his cheeks, mingled with tears; made Gaara feel as though he needed to be there, forever if he could cause the pools of ocean blue to brighten. 

Gaara realized that the blonde's head that was cupped underneath his chin was bobbing against him, restlessly, so he laid him down on the bed just before Gaara lay down beside him, then covering themselves in the blankets. He moved in closer to Naruto, placing his arms around Naruto to comfort him. Somewhere in the back of his mind the Kage remembered something about not supposed to sleep in wet clothing. Going slightly around these guidelines he slipped the tight black shirt he wore over his head and dropped it to the ground before turning to Naruto and urging the blonde's shirt off. Naruto hesitated tiredly but yawned, throwing his arms him the air; Gaara took the opportunity to slip off his shirt before tossing that, too, on the floor. The red head stood carefully as Naruto snuggled back into his comforter and closed his eyes tightly. Gaara, making his way into the bathroom, grabbed a few towels and headed back to the bedroom where he nudged the cloth around Naruto's legs to try to dry him slightly. Otherwise he climbed back into the bed and wrapped his arms securely around Naruto's, Naruto's cool wet skin pressing against his own. The Kage waited, clinging onto the ninja like he was the one who needed him, until heat spread fully through his skin. Soon enough the storm lifted, calming both of their nerves just before they relaxed into the crevices of each other's bodies; they both fell asleep to the sweet sound the teddy bear covered music box made.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **Here's chappie 5. Me and Kat are so happy that you are still reading this!

_**This story contains YAOI!! If you don't like YAOI then don't read!!**_

Kk just wanted to get that outta the way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other Naruto charries.

Chapter 5

The great Kazekage had been severely humanized when he was shown in bed the next morning. Gaara awoke to a throbbing head and a slumbering blonde beside him. He got up and groaned, clutching his forehead in agony from all the pain that he so rarely felt. Then, stumbling out of the room he clutched the wall for support and slowly shuffled his way into the still-surprisingly clean bathroom. Gaara crackled his knuckles by sheer habit; running his hand from his forehead and through his hair, as his hand passed over the scar-mark near his temple he sighed. A demon who only loves himself? Then what of Naruto?

'_No_ Gaara scolded himself gently. _'I don't feel anything but affection for him.'_ Shaking his head to clear away the now-buzzing thoughts he ran the tap and splashed his face with chilling water that dribbled down his marble white skin. He flicked the water off of his hands and finished up with his business before heading back into the hall. He stared down at his bare chest for a moment, remembering with a smile the night before; holding Naruto had been amazing, it made it seem as though the leftover charges of electricity from the storm were charging through the redhead at the mere memory of it. He stood still; enjoying the reminiscence for a while until giant sobs could be heard echoing through the entire house. Recognizing the teary noise immediately he ran into the bedroom to find Naruto red-faced, sitting up and bawling his eyes out. 

"G-G-G-Gaara!!" he choked out, making the Kage rush to his side and grab his hands for comfort, which he'd found himself doing entirely often. Naruto's hands were shaking roughly as Gaara searched through his eyes for a reason to cry. In any case, Naruto sobbed out the answer a moment later. 

"I-I've been raped!" he cried in anguish. Gaara almost scoffed, holding back laughter that threatened to erupt from his system but that would only offend Naruto. The blonde boy seemed to have forgotten everything that happened last night. 

_As usual _Gaara thought to himself. 

"What makes you think that?" he asked carefully, softening and evening his voice. Naruto breathed in deeply, taking massive gulps of air into his lungs until finally he could speak. 

"W-Well…" he started only to falter and looked at Gaara his eyes still a little swollen from the tears, and Gaara wrapped his arms around the boy again who calmed immediately at the easily-becoming-familiar gesture. The way Gaara looked at him made him feel more secure and he continued answering the question. 

"For one thing… I have a bad headache, I'm topless, my body feels soar everywhere, and my pants are a little damp! I…I don't really remember what happened last night…" 

Gaara sighed deeply. He didn't understand why Naruto thought he'd been raped just for those reasons but he went along with it. 

"Just sit here for a while until you feel comfortable again." Gaara insisted as he stood up, walking towards Naruto's drawers. He went through the drawers until He finally came upon some shirts and pants. He threw a pair of jeans and a light blue top to Naruto, while Gaara walked away with a large, black top and a pair of dark blue shorts that went up to his knees. Gaara walked out of the room closing the door behind him so Naruto can have his privacy. 

Naruto watched as Gaara left and reached for the clothes that he was given. He quickly slipped on his soft blue shirt and his baggy jeans. Naruto looked around; confused. 

_Hey wait, some thing seems different… _he thought to himself as he continued to sweep his eyes over the whole room. 

It took Naruto a couple of minutes but he finally spotted the silver music box decorated with bears. Naruto picked it up, and he suddenly remembered the events that took place that night. He remembered Gaara giving him the gift, then a thunder storm came out of no where…. Naruto cringed at the thought of lighting and thunder. It was then Naruto remembered running towards his room and scrambling under the blankets to escape the bolts and flashes of electricity, but he couldn't escape the roar of the thunder even when he covered his ears. That's when arms wrapped around him, warm and welcoming. They were Gaara's arms. 

Naruto gently lifted the top of the music box, letting the sweet melody wash over him. Naruto recalled this music being played at that time. When he heard the soothing sounds then, he forgot all about the thunder. And it was all thanks to Gaara… 

Gaara sat on the couch, his hands clasped together and his thumbs twirled around each other in a circular motion. He was starting to get impatient. He wanted to see Naruto, even if he had to break the door down he wanted Naruto to be right next to him. After last night's incident, Gaara only wanted to be closer to Naruto. 

Gaara bolted upright as soon as he heard small footsteps coming towards the living room. Naruto came skipping out, his face was its dazzling and happy self, and a huge grin reached from ear to ear. Naruto came running up to Gaara and before he could say anything, he was tackled into a hug and fell to the ground landing flat on his back. 

"Sorry Gaara. I forgot to say thank you for the music box… and for last night." Naruto whispered to Gaara. And He held back a blush that was trying to form when he saw that Naruto's face was so close to his. 

"W-why are you whispering, moron?" Gaara asked, his voice faltered a little. 

"I don't know…" Naruto answered, sitting up straight. Gaara lifted himself slightly, and turned to look at Naruto who had that grin on his face once again. 

"I guess I'm just really happy, that's all." he yawned and stood up, stretching his arms far above his head to have his shirt lift up slightly, showing off his abdomen. Gaara quickly looked away, now blushing he stood up and turned from Naruto, coughing in his hand to hide his face. 

"Ahh" Naruto cooed, settling down his arms and clucking his tongue before he started for the kitchen. Gaara followed the blonde smoothly as he went on to himself. 

"This is gonna be a great day!" Naruto kept grinning to himself cheerily throwing open a cabinet and pulling out a cereal box. He paused, looking at the dark red cardboard with wide eyes before letting out a small squeak and hugging it tightly. Gaara raised an eyebrow at him and for what seemed like the millionth time since he came here; resisted the urge to smile. 

"Want some?" Naruto asked in a childish voice, holding out the box to the still-standing Gaara after he had made himself a bowl of cereal. Gaara shook his head, folding his arms and leaning against the wall; he was simply enjoying watching Naruto who was acting adorable this morning. 

"You suuurrrreee?" Naruto pressed after taking two spoonfuls of the disgusting-looking cereal. Gaara nodded but reluctantly sat down across from Naruto anyway, pouring himself a glass of milk. They ate in silence for a little while, Naruto's munching echoing across the dim space between them until finally the blonde became restless and stood up, throwing his bowl in the sink. Gaara stood, too, and placed his cup in the sink as well. 

"**Today** we're going to—" Naruto began. 

"We're going to the river today," Gaara interrupted, knowing he just cut off what was probably going to be a long and detailed speech about ramen or something of the sort. 

"But _whyyyyy_?" Naruto whined, his face immediately dropping at his lost plan. Gaara rolled his eyes and leaned back against the counter, scrutinizing Naruto with his eyes who, after about five seconds, sighed. 

"Okay fine. But we are catching fish! And I better get one as a pet!" he growled before stomping out of the house. Gaara finally smiled, letting it seep into a grin behind Naruto's back just before he grabbed an extra coat on the way out the door into the bright sunlight. Naruto would need it. 

"Ugh…. Try again Naruto!" Gaara commanded as he walked over to the bank of the river and looked down to see Naruto in the water, with his arms crossed irritated and his lips jut out in a pout. They were by the river deep in Konoha forest. 

Gaara and Naruto came to the river within minutes and once they were in view of the river, Gaara had instructed Naruto to find a certain fish in the water. It was a fish called Zako. Gaara knew that this river was full of them. These fish were very stubborn and wouldn't be easy to catch. So Naruto was having trouble…

"What does this have to do with being Hokage?" Naruto asked stubbornly. 

"It doesn't have anything to do with being Hokage. This is merely a test on your **ninja** skills. You have to be a good ninja in order to be a good Hokage. If you didn't have to, then a little kid could become Hokage." Gaara stated. 

"But what does being a good ninja have to do with _catching fish_?!" Naruto yelled and his face started turning red with anger. He fisted his hands and pounded them onto of the water, causing big splashes. Gaara sighed heavily, 

"It tests how sharp your eyesight is and how swiftly and easily you can catch things. It's just a test Naruto. If you're such a great ninja like you say you are, then this should be a breeze." Gaara provoked, attempting to make Naruto even angrier. But he had his reasons. Naruto let out a puff of a breath and slowly his hands unclenched, surprising the Kage. What was he doing? 

"You're right." Naruto murmured through gritted teeth. Gaara's eyes widened, this was completely out-of-character for Naruto, it was…unbelievable! 

"What?" He whispered out almost inaudibly. Naruto slowly slouched out of the water and walked so close that he was merely an inch or two away from Gaara, looking up at the redhead Naruto nodded and whispered. 

"You're right; I need to become a better Ninja." Gaara breathed in, in shock; catching a whiff of Naruto's scent in the breath his eyelids battered half-closed from the intoxicant. Naruto's lips slowly curled into a gleaming smile, and Gaara knew that something was about to happen that he wouldn't like, his instincts, mind…even nerves, screamed for him to get away but everything about Naruto was luring him in like a snake and a mouse; he was caught. 

"But Gaa-Kun, I need you…" Naruto trailed off reaching up and brushing strands of hair away from Gaara's forehead, Gaara reached across and curled his fingers against Naruto's wrist which Naruto didn't seem to like, frowning and almost pulling away but deciding against it, instead his mischievous smile came back onto his face and he almost purred, stroking his fingers against Gaara's cheek, 

"To show me how to catch the damn fish!" his voice changed quickly, going from seductive to irritate just before Naruto threw Gaara into the water. But, with Gaara's clasp on Naruto's wrist tugged the ninja in after him, sending them both hurtling into the current. 

Gaara twisted, holding Naruto who had opened his mouth in shock and was now choking, through the clear blue water; his hair wafting in front of his eyes to block his line of vision as he attempted to break through the surface of water. Though in the two's spot just beneath the current and rip tides they were stuck, if they went up they would be dragged down stream, in any other direction the rip tide would tumble them and Naruto's clumsiness, in Gaara's eyes, would surely kill them. 

Taking the chance the Kage pushed off of the riverbed and into the current, immediately being thrown to the right his fingers dug into Naruto's back, shoving him up for air, the blonde struggled like a drowning fish and kicked Gaara who was getting nauseas from the lack of oxygen. The kick set his mouth open and he gulped down water, using all the strength he had to shove Naruto completely out of the water before he was thrown to the river bottom and his head collided with rocks. Sharp pain echoed through his skull seemingly reflected by the water rushing down his throat painfully. After a moment his vision began to dim at the edges; Gaara closed his stinging eyes, waiting for his instincts to come and save him. When nothing happened all the rushing water around his ears seemed to dim into white sound. It could only have been a minute, at most, but each second ticked by like an eternity before the Kage could feel pulses in the water around him. 

A swift tug to the back of his collar stopped the water flow down his throat as Gaara was heaved into grass and dirt that swiftly became mud; clinging to his skin while he attempted to clear his lungs. Naruto pushed him over onto his back, he was screaming something at Gaara, who stared up at his miraculous angel with half-open eyes. Naruto's own eyes filled to the brim with tears, falling onto Gaara's face as he closed his eyes. The blonde was pounding on his chest and Gaara cursed him for it, knowing it wouldn't help. 

'_Will you flip me back over? Damn it! I could get water out if I was leaning the right way—'_ His thoughts were cut off by dampness against his lips, it was soft and tickled like feathers. It didn't take Gaara long to realize the smooth feeling against his lips were Naruto's own. It would've felt nice if Naruto wasn't pushing down so hard, making Gaara wince. 

'_Thank you, Naruto… for my last moment you bruise my mouth.'_ his thoughts were sarcastic, almost spitefully. However the sealed together lips suddenly pushed warm air into Gaara's mouth that pressed down his open throat and pressured the water into his stomach, three more bursts of air and Gaara's stomach heaved, causing him to push Naruto away and roll onto his stomach, puking onto the ground. Forget those antsy stories where drowning is nothing. This burned Gaara's throat and his entire body ached, muscles sore from lack of oxygen Gaara bent his head down to the river; still gasping for his own air before he rinsed his mouth out with the liquid. Slowly, after his mouth was clean he turned to Naruto who was blushing and smiling bashfully; though fear was still evident in his puffy eyes. 

"D-Do I pass?" he managed. Gaara stared at the blonde, mouth agape in surprise. Pass? Pass what? In sudden reality he remembered the test and he squinted in disbelief. 

"I-I-I mean…" Naruto mumbled, putting a hand behind his head and stared toward the ground with his face getting redder by the second. 

"I know…it's not a fish, but doesn't saving, er, catching your Sensei count as a ninja skill?" at this Gaara couldn't help but let out a small, low chuckle. Naruto's head jerked up; staring at the red head in surprise. Suddenly all the past events in the last few days sent Gaara laughing hysterically, his eyes watering as he clutched his stomach. It took him a long time to regain his composure while Naruto stared at him in complete and utter shock. 

"W-What…can I say Naruto?" Gaara mused, still letting out little bubbles of laughter as he crawled over to Naruto, slowly wrapping his arms around the blonde's shoulders and pushing him into the grass. Naruto blinked repeatedly in surprise at the sudden change Gaara was showing, but Gaara was never one to keep the same attitude for a long amount of time. 

"You saved my life. Yes, you passed."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: **Here's chappie 6. Me and Kat kinda noticed that this chappie was a little short… but we still hope you likey.

_**This story contains YAOI!! If you don't like YAOI then don't read!!**_

Kk just wanted to get that outta the way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other Naruto charries.

Chapter 6

Naruto hummed happily to himself, even though Gaara was out taking care of some official business with Tsunade. He had Sasuke over for ramen and the raven haired boy way currently sitting in the living room, going over some of Naruto's scrolls. When Sasuke had first walked into the house he'd commented on how clean it was. Naruto had thanked Gaara for it even though the redhead wasn't there and immediately Sasuke pulled the scrolls out of the closet, sending them all open and scattering to the floor. Naruto frowned when it happened, but now that he was stirring a wooden spoon through thick pork and noodles that he'd come to have known as the best soup in the world, he was content. Tapping the boiling water into the pot Naruto flicked off the fire and poured two bowls of soup before grabbing chop sticks and making his way into the living room where the blonde kicked aside a few scrolls before setting down the food and smiling brightly at Sasuke. The Uchiha smirked back at him before taking up his chopsticks and snapping them in half, he then began to eat his noodles in a focused way. 

Naruto cocked his head to the side, still smiling as he stared at his close friend. Inside of his stomach air flitted around like butterflies and his skin slowly started to tingle; watching the pale skin of this boy…all of his movements, anything; it made Naruto's heart skip a beat. Sasuke swallowed a giant gulp and raised an eyebrow at Naruto, irritated. 

"What dobe?" he asked impatiently. Naruto shrugged and still smiling slightly he went back to eating his ramen. Sasuke sighed and leaned against his hand in an annoyed way. He…wanted to be near him, though he wasn't sure if he did too but what would Sakura think of it? If Sasuke said he wanted to go so far away to be with him, or at least…aspire to be something more so he could be close to him? Sasuke and Sakura had been together for what, four months? He shouldn't still be thinking of him like this. He didn't have the right. So…why…why did he get so frustrated whenever he saw Naruto, Knowing that the boy could be with him 24/7? And soon he'd be having councils with him, being involved completely. Sasuke shook his head slightly, shaking off the thoughts. 

Naruto had finished his ramen within seconds and was already skipping around Sasuke who was still working on his ramen. After a couple of minutes Sasuke finished and put his bowl in the sink, while Naruto still pranced happily around him. Sasuke walked out of the kitchen and sat onto the couch, and Naruto plopped down next to him. Sasuke watched as the blonde shuffled his way closer to him. Their arms brushed against each other and Sasuke felt chills crawl down his spine, wh-what was Naruto doing? A silence fell over them and Sasuke was about to ask Naruto something when all of a sudden a loud  
_'GROWL'_ from Naruto's stomach broke the silence first. 

"I'm still hungry…" Naruto admitted holding his stomach. Sasuke stared at the boy. 

"Well what do you want to eat…?" Sasuke asked. 

'_Please don't say ramen, please don't say ramen, __**Please**__ don't say __**Ramen**__!'_ Sasuke repeated in his head. 

"Uhmmm…." Naruto considered eating ramen but decided to have something else today.

"I want cookies!! Let's make cookies!!" Naruto squealed in joy. He popped up right and hopped into the kitchen again. Sasuke let out a small laugh. He was amused by Naruto's cheerfulness. 

Sasuke followed Naruto into the kitchen and he saw him zipping back and forth getting supplies for the cookies. Naruto set the flour, milk, eggs and bowls on the table. 

"I'm going to put the ingredients in the bowl, and then I want you to stir them while I get the oven ready for the cookies. Okay?" Naruto ordered but smiled happily at Sasuke, making him seem less bossy. Sasuke nodded and watched as Naruto added the ingredients together sloppily, spilling plenty of flour and milk. Sasuke shook his head and got a towel from the bathroom and put it over the spilt milk on the floor. Naruto thanked him and let Sasuke stir the mixture together, while he walked over to the oven. He stared at it for a while, trying to remember how it works. He didn't usually use the oven since he always ate ramen. It took him a minute or two to remember but he finally remembered.

Naruto opened up the oven door and looked inside. He let in a sharp breath when he saw what was lurking inside it. All of Sasuke's photos were in it. Sasuke looked back concerned by Naruto suddenly going quiet. 

"What's wrong, dobe?" Sasuke asked. 

"Nothing's wrong!" Naruto answered quickly. But that only made Sasuke more curious as to why Naruto was acting weird. He lifted an eyebrow and stared at Naruto realizing that his hands were behind his back and he was sweating a little. 

"What's behind your back?" Sasuke asked turning his body to try and see what was behind Naruto's back, but Naruto twisted himself so that Sasuke couldn't see the pictures. 

"Nothing..." Naruto answered quietly looking down. 

"You're a horrible liar…" Sasuke stated moving towards Naruto smoothly, and bent down so he was nose-to-nose with the small boy. Naruto started blushing by the fact that Sasuke was so close and that pictures of Sasuke were behind his back. "What are you hiding, dobe?" Sasuke questioned, sliding his hands around Naruto so he could feel Naruto's hands and what was clasped inside of them, but before Sasuke could reach the mysterious item, Naruto turned his head from the Uchiha and inched his way to the door.  
He moved backwards making sure Sasuke couldn't see what he was holding. Naruto was about to bolt away but the raven-haired ninja slammed his hands on each side of Naruto's head pinning him near the wall. 

"What IS it Naruto?" Sasuke asked again irritated. He gazed down at the blonde boy. 

"I t-told you that's it's n-nothing." Naruto choked out, his face getting redder by the second. 

"Then why are you trying so hard to hide it?" Sasuke inquired. No response came from the blonde-haired-tomato, or at least Naruto could've been with the shades he was turning. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's shoulder and moved in closer to him, His head next to Naruto's. His lips brushed against the boy's ears and he whispered, 

"I'm not gonna ask again." Naruto was still silent. Sasuke moved his hands away from Naruto's shoulders to slide them down the boy's arms and to his hands. But before he could reach them He heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Sasuke couldn't pull himself away from Naruto fast enough before Gaara entered in his Kazekage outfit. 

Gaara stared at the scene before him in horror. Naruto was against the kitchen wall, he was blushing madly, and Sasuke's hands were wrapped around him. Their bodies were so close together that it drove Gaara crazy. The Kage wanted to move, he wanted to run away right that second. But he couldn't even turn away. He looked on and didn't know what to say. Sasuke finally snapped himself away from Naruto, letting him get away from the wall. 

"Gaara…. T-this isn't what you think… what happened was th-" Naruto tried to explain why Sasuke and him were in that position but was cut off. 

"I don't care… do what ever you want Naruto… I give up…" Gaara said solemnly, realizing that he had no chance against the raven-haired 'beauty'. He turned away from the two boys and walked out of the house. He could have run but it just wasn't him. What hurt even more was that even at his slow pace, no one chased after him. Outside Tsunade anxiously pounded her feet back and fourth. 

"Well, what did he say!?" she inquired, almost demanding an answer. Gaara merely brushed her off and shoved past her; the woman, now confused, headed into Naruto's apartment only to start screaming at Naruto for answers. Gaara could hear her voice even all the way down the block where he was. 

Why did Naruto like Sasuke damn Uchiha so much?! Here Gaara had spent hours convincing Tsunade to help with training. After all, it was her signature needed for Naruto to become Kazekage. Nearly a mile later, though with Gaara's swift pace is only took five minutes or so, footsteps could be heard behind him. At first the Kage expected it to be a civilian but the movements were entirely too anxious. He turned only to find the last person he would expect chasing after him; Uchiha Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: **Here's chappie 7! Dumdee dum dum. –waved around stick and pokes kat wit it- lookey lookey!! The people are still reading!! –starts dancing around with Katharine and then we trip on our own feet- oops clumsy us…. Eheheh…

_**This story contains YAOI!! If you don't like YAOI then don't read!!**_

Kk just wanted to get that outta the way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other Naruto charries.

Chapter 7  
"Gaara what the hell!?" Sasuke demanded shoving the Kage up against the brick wall behind him. The plants above shook dangerously at the heavy impact; their vases clanking loudly together. Gaara blinked in surprise before realizing Sasuke was touching him, something he'd only permit Naruto to do. 

He pushed the raven haired boy away from him with a scowl forming on his face.  
"Don't touch me." Was all he hissed before storming away. However Sasuke recollected himself and charged after Gaara, spinning him to face him so Gaara would listen. The Kage sighed but listened though he moved a few feet away from him; paranoid he'd touch him again. 

Sasuke paused, frowning at Gaara's obvious distaste-gust for him, before he continued. 

"How could you leave Naruto in the house like that? He's crying!" he accused angrily. Gaara's frown deepened, he didn't like the fact that he'd made Naruto cry—but if Naruto hadn't invited Sasuke over it wouldn't have happened! But…Gaara never said he shouldn't invite Sasuke out…in any case, he wouldn't be proved wrong by This Uchiha. 

"How could you leave Naruto in the house alone with Tsunade?" he challenged back. However, this thought left them both in a dark shadow and immediately they moved back to Naruto's apartment; Sasuke running, Gaara fast enough not to be seen…they both expected the house to be gone and Naruto crying over a lost poker hand. 

Though, when they got there and both tumbled inside all they found was Naruto on the sofa, crying his baby blues out with no Tsunade to be seen. Sasuke froze up at the sight of his close friend crying so desperately; even more so than when he was hurt, but when Gaara headed toward him with a gentle expression on his features Sasuke's skin crawled in anger. He'd never seen a look like that on Gaara's face and to see it directed toward Naruto almost caused loathe seeping from him completely. He didn't want Naruto anywhere near Gaara ever. 

His mind snapped back into action, his eyes coming back into focus from his thoughts only to widen at Gaara actually wrapping his arms around Naruto. Naruto leaned into Gaara and cried harder; his pale hands grasping the Kage's shirt as Gaara closed his eyes and buried his face into tufts of blonde hair. The position looked so natural to them Sasuke became so abhorred he practically exploded. Striding towards Gaara he hissed out; 

"I need to speak with you…" then, with a glance toward Naruto who was looking up at him with wide, watery blue eyes he added sharply; "Alone." 

Gaara sighed, hesitantly looking at Naruto who looked away and slowly unlatched his body from Gaara's. The Kage stood up, spitefully, and glared at Sasuke before slowly following him into the hall. 

"Listen," Sasuke began sharply only for Gaara to cut him off. 

"Make it fast, Naruto needs me." He muttered smugly causing Sasuke's teeth to clench harder than they had been. 

"All right, well…" Sasuke paused to the impatient look on Gaara's face, nervousness starting to win him over as he swallowed thickly. 

"I need you to stay away from Naruto." He managed in struggle, straining his voice. Gaara raised his eyebrows. 

"_Need_? Well, in that case, no." he stated before going to turn away. 

"Wait!" Sasuke urged grabbing the Kage's shoulder that instinctively sent sand shooting around the Uchiha's neck, pinning him to the wall. 

"Don't touch me." He seethed before letting the pale boy down. Sasuke glared slightly; rubbing his throat. 

"Don't you want to know why I need you to stay away from Naruto?" he growled. Gaara shrugged and sighed; leaning against the wall. 

"Obviously I all ready know." He stated in a bored yet threatening tone, however he managed that. In any case, the statement caused Sasuke's eyes to widen. He knew? How!? Panic started to spread through him until Gaara's next statement. 

"You're in love with Naruto." This caused him to gape at the Kage in disbelief. 

"N…Naruto?" he snorted, before letting out a bark of laughter. Gaara's eyes narrowed. 

"Don't try to lie your way out. You're overprotective of him, you keep him away from me…you don't even want him talking to—"  
"That's because _I_ like you!" Sasuke blurted out, causing Gaara's mouth to drop open before Sasuke turned his head away, ashamed and blushing. Gaara stared at him in disbelief because…this couldn't be happening! Sasuke? Liking him? No! Sasuke's face slowly tilted toward him with an expectant expression on his face that held a severe amount of hopefulness. Too much…so, he wasn't lying. 

"Then why are you so protective of Naruto?" Gaara asked confused. 

"Because he's my friend but he's just a friend. I feel more…. _feelings_ towards _you_" Sasuke admitted. 

Gaara sighed, and slowly shook his head before turning and walking down the hall; back towards Naruto, as an answer to Sasuke's repository statement. Sasuke stood where he was, his heart tearing at the seems and ripping in half. He'd never…well, only once experienced this much agony. It almost made him want to bawl. Not only that, but the raven haired boy had never been turned down before. He stood in the hall for what must've been an eternity but what could only have been maybe a minute. Slowly for that eternity he changed his pain—with great difficulty—to determination. This was Uchiha, Sasuke we were speaking of. And Uchiha Sasuke _always_ got what he wanted. 

Gaara stepped towards the couch where Naruto was laying. His head was turned towards the back of the couch so he couldn't see anything. Gaara looked at the boy curled up in a ball, still crying. He sat down next to him and waited until Naruto looked up before pulling him into a hug once more. Gaara rocked Naruto back and forth, trying to comfort the boy. Naruto wept for a while longer before lifting his head up to gaze at the red head. 

"You… and Sasuke… L-left me….. I… I was all alone.." Naruto sobbed out. Gaara looked into those sad blue eyes of Naruto's and he started to feel guilty about reacting the way he did. He replayed the scene in his head and he thought he acted like a little kid. Gaara held Naruto tighter and whispered into his ear so that Sasuke, who was standing near the kitchen entrance, couldn't hear. 

"I'm sorry Naruto. I shouldn't have left you… I won't let that happen again." Gaara promised and he pulled away a little so he could see Naruto. He lifted his chin so he could see that cute face of his clearly, and bent over to give Naruto a small kiss on his forehead. This made the Uchiha boy go red in anger, but he didn't do anything about it.  
Sasuke wanted to push those two away from each other. He didn't like Gaara being so close with Naruto. He realized his temper was rising and he didn't want to do anything while Naruto was there, so he just left the two 'love-birds' alone and ran to his house to think of a way to get Gaara in his clutches. 

'_I __**WILL**__ get Gaara to be mine, even if I have to __**make**__ him. _' Sasuke's face stretched into pain at the measures he would have to take just to have…the boy he possibly loved, but again, determination rose and spread across his features. With a sigh the Uchiha slowly sat down to his desk, mingled with papers and papers of information about his brother, Itachi. Everyone knew his life's obligation was to kill him, avenging his clan. But as the Uchiha shoved all paperwork from his desk and took out a notebook; beginning to write down facts about Sabuku No Gaara, the Kazekage, he figured that he had a long life; and his vengeance could wait. 

Gaara embraced Naruto until he stopped crying. He was glad that Sasuke had left and that they were alone. Gaara turned on the TV for Naruto, and gave him the remote and a blanket, because he didn't think Naruto was going to get up anytime soon. Gaara walked into the kitchen to see some unfinished cookies. So he decided to finish them for Naruto. It only took a few minutes but he didn't want to be away from Naruto for long. Once they were done he quickly placed them onto a plate and brought them out to the living room.  
Naruto was sitting on the couch watching nothing in particular, he held the remote loosely in his hands and would occasionally flicker through the channels. The blonde was sheltered in the blankets and he was holding his knees as he stared at the TV, he looked warm…and maybe even a little bit uncomfortable, the boy's eyes drooped tiredly and he didn't even look up to see Gaara come over with food. 

"Gaa…Kun…" he murmured, sounding like he needed help with his head lolling to the side slightly. 

Gaara placed the cookies on the small table next to the couch and reached out to place a hand on Naruto's forehead. Gaara's hand swept over Naruto's forehead gently and he realized that Naruto had a fever. 

"Naruto, go to bed now." Gaara whispered carefully…he still…wasn't used to being this loving. Naruto lifted his pale face towards Gaara and could only nod in agreement. He struggled to get on his feet and when he finally did, he only fell forward weakly landing in Gaara's arms. Naruto leaned limply on Gaara, until with one sweep of Gaara's strong arms Naruto was picked up and carried into his bedroom. 

Gaara laid the boy down on the bed and tucked him under the covers. He walked over to the dressers where the music box sat. He opened it up and let the melody gently waft through the room and hall way. Within seconds Naruto was fast asleep and Gaara placed a cold, wet rag on top of Naruto's forehead, to help cool down his fever. The Kage bent over to kiss Naruto again on the forehead, frowning worriedly when his lips came back hot before shutting off the lights and left the room to let Naruto sleep. 

Gaara sat on the couch watching the show that Naruto had left on, it was Elfen Lied again, he settled into the episode, occasionally changing positions and worrying about Naruto until he eventually though restlessly fell asleep. 

Naruto let out a small whimper; he slowly dragged his body up into a sitting position only to squint his watering eyes shut from the pounding pain in his temples. He was freezing and boiling all at once with his throat stinging like fire and metal, his stomach turning violently. He opted to bite through the pain for a moment and call for his new-found protector, Gaara, who could always make him feel better. But at the same time he could practically **feel** himself getting weaker, being babied. Since Gaara had come he'd turned into a complete kid…it may have been pleasing others but personally he was starting to get disgusted with himself. 

He sat up and, biting his bottom lip, shuffled into the bathroom to take a shower. Once the cold…or hot, he wasn't sure with his bodily temperatures at the moment, hit his skin he sighed in relief and let his senses clear; if only by a slight amount. With his newly cleared senses his mind opened up to all the sounds around him, through the running water he could hear muttering voices coming from the living room. Curious, Naruto turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He could all ready feel himself worsening without the water and the walls of his throat started to feel prickly with saliva. Slapping his tongue to the roof of his mouth the blonde made his way from the hall to the living room, turning redder from embarrassment than fever immediately. 

Standing in his living room, arguing with two men, was Sakura. She looked up as did the two men…who were Koichi and Ikuto, just before Gaara was sent flying into the wall with a furious Tsunade rushing in, causing Gaara's eyes to go bloodshot and him to capture her with sand. While they were fighting Kiba, Hinata and Shino all made their way in, placing bets on who would win. Sakura paused suddenly; seeing someone outside the door she shot out an insult and Ino came running in angrily, followed by an irritated Chouji and Shikamaru. Akamaru suddenly bounded for the door, getting caught only to be helped in by Konohamaru and friends who looked at all the people and started grumbling about how they weren't invited to the party. Rock lee ran in soon after, pronouncing his love to Sakura only to have Tenten attempt to pull him away. Neji walked in, in an annoyed way and looked over to Naruto only to widen his eyes and let out an extremely loud scream that caused everyone to look up. 

Suddenly Hinata started blushing and everyone turned toward the terror that must've made the great Hyuuga's so terrorized. It went dead silent, and several people's noses started bleeding; including Kakashi's, who had just walked in to get himself something to eat. 

"N-Naruto…" Gaara managed, pushing his way through the crowd and placing two hands on the shocked blonde's shoulder. "Are…you feeling all right?" he asked sheepishly. The kage only wanted to have Tsunade come over with Shizune—who was in the kitchen—to make medicine for Naruto. However Ikuto and Koichi, thinking it was an official meeting had to come too…Sakura was all ready on her way over to yell at Naruto for making Sasuke not open his doors to his house—Sasuke wasn't here—and then, well, it happened with all the people. 

"Naruto, are you all right?" Gaara asked again, now more fiercely as Naruto had gotten thin and white as paper and was shaking back and fourth like a ghost, his eyes went pinpoint big and a shutter rippled through him before the blonde fainted and fell to the ground. It was too fast for Gaara to catch him, and on the ground…well, Naruto's towel fell too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: **Here's chappie 8… I don't know what else to say…. KAT!!

Kat: yep?

Me: What the heck should we say?

Kat: how should I know?

Me: 'cause you're the smart one….

Kat: uhuh…. Umm… just tell them to enjoy the story and… I don't know…

Gaara: Why don't you tell them to go die in a hole…

Me: bad Gaara! –whaps Gaara in the head- Don't talk to our viewers like that!

Gaara: why you… -lunges at Devon with sand-

Me: If you hurt me then I guess I can't write about you and Naruto having hot animal sex…

Gaara: -stops in his tracks-

Me: good boy.

_**This story contains YAOI!! If you don't like YAOI then don't read!!**_

Kk just wanted to get that outta the way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other Naruto charries.

Chapter 8

Gaara had ushered everyone out of Naruto's house quickly and got Naruto into his bed. There were a couple of red spots in the living room where people had nose bleeds, including Gaara. He never expected Naruto to be so… 'Big'. There was always a rumor saying that Naruto was 'small' but everyone was proven wrong today when Naruto's towel fell. And Kami! Who knew he was that…cute, from head to toe, he wasn't exactly chiseled like Gaara had imagined…not that he'd…imagined it, but he was soft looking. You could see creases for the muscles but nothing really defined. In all reality Naruto just looked soft. Gaara's face was still stained red as Naruto lay under the covers, he was burning up from fever and Gaara had put another rag on his forehead along with a bottle or two of hot water under the covers to regulate his temperature. The Kage considered bathing Naruto to cool him off, but couldn't muster the will power. 

"Should have said something before he came out…" Gaara muttered to himself before opening up the music box and turning to make Naruto ramen, though a small grip at the back of his Kage Traveling Robe caused him to turn slightly only to see Naruto staring up at him with his eyes just barely open. The sunlight filtering in through the shades on Naruto's window glinted on his skin and hair angelically the effect causing Gaara's mouth to drop open just slightly. 

"Please…don't leave…" Naruto breathed in an exhausted manor. "Lay…with…me…" with that the blonde's eyelids fluttered closed again and his grip lapsed, his hand dropping to the edge of the bed. Gaara paused, shrugged and left anyway to go to the kitchen and make ramen. Halfway through cooking the plain noodles—Gaara didn't want to have Naruto eating anything too much for his stomach—Gaara shuffled to the fridge and opened the door; pulling out the milk carton to make some PuuChan Style Pudding for Naruto, though when he went to pour the liquid into the bowl the stench that hit him was enormous. His stomach heaved and he quickly tossed the bottle; noticing the expiration date was four days earlier. He groaned, realizing he'd drank the milk…as…had Naruto. Realization hit him that the blonde had gotten poisoning of the sort that, unlike Gaara, he hadn't been able to handle. Gaara shook his head weakly at the stupidity of it all. It was probably from all of Naruto's crying that made his body too weak to handle it. 

The timer on the Ramen went _'Ping!'_ and Gaara made his way to the soup. He was getting slightly tired of the scent of this soup and wondered slightly why Naruto enjoyed it so much. Serving up all the ramen in one bowl that he knew Naruto would devour, Gaara made his way back into the bedroom only to find Naruto sitting up and staring out the window, looking lonely. Gaara set down the ramen on his lap and Naruto's face immediately beamed past the sickness. 

"Gaa----Kun!" He grinned, but his grin dropped and he looked amazingly surprised at how his voice rasped, so he ate more ramen and grinned at Gaara fully, patting the spot beside him. Gaara rolled his eyes but slid under the covers anyway next to Naruto, the sudden heat surprised the Kage and he fidgeted slightly only to freeze when Naruto suddenly curled into him. 

Normally he'd just wrap his arms around him…b-but the blonde must've been delusional! Under the covers all Naruto was…was still…bare. Naruto set the Ramen aside on the window sill and wrapped his arms around Gaara happily making Gaara's mouth water completely out of nervousness, of course. 

Naruto's leg suddenly was resting against Gaara's as Naruto pressed himself so close to Gaara. Gaara's blood boiled and he swallowed thickly, suddenly realizing his nose was bleeding again he cupped a hand over his face and bashed his head back into the bed board in frustration. If Naruto saw him bleeding he would know what Gaara was thinking! 

Oh, Kami, and then Naruto would move away. He'd freak out! Gaara attempted to calm himself, tucking his collar all the way to his nose and hesitantly leaning his head on Naruto's. Naruto, still smiling and humming in a disoriented way, reacted by pushing his body…every part of it, as close as possible to Gaara. The Red head gulped, his face now as red as his hair while he desperately tried to hide it. Gaara wanted to take Naruto and hold him tighter, but with Naruto…. Being naked…and all, Gaara tried not to get to close to the boy. Naruto still clung to Gaara's arms when he looked into Gaara's eyes. He still had that happy face on, even when he was sick. 

"Let's do something today Gaara! Something fun! Lets-" Naruto started but Gaara placed his index finger over the boy's lips to stop him in mid-sentence. 

"_You_ have to get some sleep. I don't want you going outside when you're sick." Gaara demanded, though his eyes showed a little bit of concern for the boy. 

"Yes, sir…" Naruto said. His head plopped down onto pillow that Gaara laid on, and he continued to hug Gaara for a while. 

"Then… How about tomorrow?" Naruto asked cheerfully. 

"If you're feeling better, then yes." Gaara said and Naruto cheered up a little. But they didn't say much else after that. They just lay on the bed, being together. The music box had stopped playing the tune automatically and it was completely silent until Naruto's stomach let loose a low, 

'_Growl'_ Naruto then turned him self towards the ramen that Gaara had prepared for him. When Naruto moved around to get his ramen, Gaara hid his nose once more when he felt Naruto's leg rub against his, gently sending chills up his spine and then down to his "lower regions". 

Gaara bit his lip and shuffled his way off the bed to walk away towards the bathroom, leaving Naruto alone to munch on his ramen. Gaara closed the bathroom door once he entered it and stared in the mirror. He leaned his hands on the sink and turned on the faucet. He picked up some water in cupped hands and let it run over his nose, ridding it of the red blood. Only a couple of times has he seen his own blood, but this time he didn't mind so much. He thought about Naruto for a while, wondering why Naruto was always so huggable. His thoughts were interrupted when he looked down to see a small bump forming under the cloth of his pants, between his legs. Gaara looked away blushing slightly. What was this that he was feeling? Gaara had never felt like this before. These feelings and urges that he's had these past few days were new to him. Naruto made him happy; even though he didn't show it a lot. And this…feeling, was it? Er, of course. It was the first time he'd experienced 'that' either. 

He fidgeted uncomfortably, trying to get rid of the stiffness…pressure, whatever you'd call it, but couldn't figure out how, 

"What the hell?" he muttered circling in the small bathroom impatiently. His skin was almost vibrating and whatever it was, it felt…good, at the least. Tight, though—ah! Gaara winced, his skin feeling like it was stretching and he needed to stop it. Suddenly there was a light pound on the door that practically made Gaara jump out of his skin. 

"Gaa-Kun…I gotta go…I ate my ramen too fast! Hurry up…please…" Naruto whined through the door. Gaara bit his bottom lip and slowly opened the door to see Naruto, standing anxiously in front of the door, he was still completely naked. The stress in between Gaara's legs grew and Naruto skipped from foot to foot, bouncing slightly. Gaara moved out of Naruto's way; letting the blonde run into the bathroom The Kage fell against the wall and slowly slid to the floor, blush staining his cheeks, his nose bleeding constantly and now, even his legs throbbing. 

A sudden scream from the bathroom caused the Kage to jump up and wretch the door open. 

"What is it!?" he demanded only to see Naruto staring in shock at the bathroom mirror;  
"Gaa-Kun! I…I…**I'm Naked!!!**" he shrieked turning to Gaara whose mouth dropped open at the sheer fact that Naruto hadn't realized it. Naruto, realizing he was facing a Kage, covered up with a hand towel; he was red down to his shoulders. The towel was relatively large and Naruto wrapped it around his waist before hugging Gaara tightly. 

"Gaa-Kun! You didn't tell me…did you not want to embarrass me? Arigato…but I'm embarrassed now! Gaa-Kun hide me?" Naruto's eyes were filled with tears as Gaara placed his arms around his waist, not being able to reach any higher with the way Naruto was embracing him. At this action Naruto moved completely against Gaara, the blonde's lower half pressing against Gaara's. Naruto only pulled his head back to smile at Gaara. 

"Gaa-Kun always makes me feel better…I think the fever might even be gone from Gaa-Kun's cooking!" he grinned, shuffling his feet. Even the slightest brush made Gaara want to tilt his head back and moan. Naruto hugged Gaara even tighter for a few moments before suddenly pulling back and looking down before pulling way back, giggling. 

"Gaa…Kun…" he managed, giggling still and looking anywhere but at Gaara. Gaara looked down in surprise only to see the bulge grew larger, he turned away now, blushing. 

"Is…hehe…is that what Gaa-Kun was in the bathroom for?" Naruto's giggle suddenly turned into a low laugh that made Gaara flinch in surprise, shivering when the blonde wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pressed his body even closer than this morning to the Kage's. 

"Maybe I can take care of that for you?" he whispered seductively in Gaara's ear, his hot breath burning Gaara's skin. Naruto pulled back quickly, grinning, 

"Just kidding!" he laughed loudly before jogging out of the room to go get dressed. Gaara closed the door slowly, more blood dripping onto the bathroom floor. He slowly got down on his hands and knees before breathing in deeply determining what pants he was going to change into. 

He figured out how to fix his 'problem', at the least…Naruto's touch and breath and…the Kage shook his head, cleaning his messes up he went to the bedroom only to raise an eyebrow at the fact that Koichi and Ikuto were unpacking suitcases. 

"Yours?" Gaara asked irritably. They shook their heads. 

"For our Kage we went shopping so you wouldn't be seen in commoner clothing," Ikuto stopped, turning to Koichi for him to continue. Gaara's eyes flickered to Naruto looking offended and angry in the corner and he chuckled slightly; it made Koichi's mouth drop open and he faltered before continuing. 

"Y-Your Kazekage-Sama, please, wear the clothing we have gotten for you. We tried very hard to make it appeasing. Arigatou." The blonde haired body guard bowed quickly and stood back up. He was rather tall with pale skin and pale blue eyes, the kind of push over guy that people loved to be around; though when he got serious about something he would turn deadly. 

Gaara sighed, and nodded, making Koichi seem relieved. Ikuto was emotionless as usual, he was completely the admirable ninja; shoulder length black hair and paper white skin with pale crimson eyes, he was absolutely lethal in any method. He could easily take out Hatake Kakashi in less than two minutes, nothing exciting happened with him around, so Gaara preferred it when he wasn't. 

"Leave now." Gaara muttered, holding a hand in front of his face and combing it through his blood red hair. The two left without speaking, leaving Gaara to turn to Naruto with a smile. The boy was wearing an oversized white tee-shirt and baggy pants, his legs were in a butterfly position with his hands pressing down in the center, he looked towards the wall while blush stained his cheeks. 

"What is it?" Gaara asked coolly making his way to Naruto, Naruto shrugged. 

"It's just…I'll miss Gaa-Kun wearing my clothing s'all." he grumbled, biting his bottom lip. Gaara smiled and bent down, placing a kiss on Naruto's forehead that made him grin before Gaara made his way to his bags. 

"Naruto…" He murmured quietly, "I don't fit into your clothing." He stated pulling out what his guards had bought him. The Kage's face became furious at the first outfit he pulled out; it included a white turtle neck and black leather pants, tight with several studded belts. For shoes there were gunner boots, also black leather and steel toed. In an instant Naruto was by his side clapping. 

"Ah! That's really cool, expensive stuff! Designer!" he fretted, feeling the material of the turtle neck. "Eee! It's so soft. Gaa-Kun, I don't mind if you wear this!" Naruto smiled in an adorable way. Gaara, would've anyway but he wanted something in return for it. 

"Only if…if I can…" The Kage paused, thinking of something from Naruto he wanted. 

"What Gaa-Kun, is there anything you want that I can give you?" Naruto asked sweetly, tugging on Gaara's shirt. Gaara looked down at the blonde and flushed instantly, Naruto was leaning against him now, the collar of his shirt hanging wide enough that Gaara could see down it to his flat, soft looking…welcoming stomach and chest. 

"Anything…?" Gaara muttered, making Naruto nod and him curse himself for perverted thoughts. What _was_ this? This…whatever it was…for Naruto. Surely it wasn't one of Temari's kinds of obsessive crushes. He shuddered away from that thought, but the hyper awareness of Naruto being there made his body beg to differ. 

"Only if I can call you Naru-Chan." He ordered quickly. Naruto grinned and hugged Gaara tightly, making Gaara inch his lower torso away from Naruto, he didn't want to get the blonde…covered in it, or even touching it. 

"Naru-Chan…" Gaara said out loud a couple times, trying to get used to saying it. Naruto smiled and he left the room to let Gaara get dressed in his new clothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: **Here's chappie 9. well here yea go…

_**This story contains YAOI!! If you don't like YAOI then don't read!!**_

Kk just wanted to get that outta the way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other Naruto charries. But shan and the fan club DOES belong to us.

Chapter 9

Gaara had turned to the dreaded cloths that lie on top of Naruto's bed. It had been 20 minutes since Naruto had left the room and Gaara still hadn't put on the clothes that Ikuto and Koichi had bought for him, they just looked…uncomfortable. 

Finally bearing it and biting pride Gaara tugged off his Kazekage outfit and wiped off his legs, he'd have to shower later for that but it wasn't so bad. Then, pulling on the pants he groaned and placed in the button, they were extremely tight fitting, if Gaara had any fat…anywhere, it would show, instead through the pants you could see every crevice of his muscles and legs. Yes, every last one. He bent down on the bed, feeling uncomfortable as he leaned over to tug on and lace up the gunner boots. Finally he got both on and stood up, being several inches taller. Just as the red head was reaching over to grab his shirt he could hear screaming and rapid footsteps, he curiously turned towards the door with a slight frown, fighting seemed to be happening just beyond the wood, all the shadows in the room making it seem eerie. Then, suddenly, the door burst open with such force that the top hinge was knocked off and Naruto rolled in, X-eyed and bleeding just before the door swung open slightly more widely to show an ostentatious violet eyed and haired girl winking and making the peace sign, her other hand was on her hip. 

"Hyoo!" she sounded, Gaara's face dropped, he reached up in disbelief, all of his fingers twitching in recognition of the catch-sound. 

"Shinneri, Shan at your service!" she chimed strutting into the room and stepping on Naruto who grunted. She strode directly up to Gaara and, still winking, traced her finger over the Kage's bare chest before further declaring herself officially. She spun so her back was with him, making sharp, visable creases in the air with her finger she traced 'S' then below it 'F' and to the right of that 'C' before outlining it with a huge 'G' 

Shan turned back towards Gaara and grinned. 

"Shinneri, Fan Club of Gaara! Reporting for duty! Ahh…Gaara-Sama, what an amazing thing! To see you shirtless is like seeing an angel, ahh, hyoo catch me blonde baka, I could faint." Her hand rested on her forehead and she staggered for a moment, one eye open and glaring at Naruto who was now standing up and growling rather furiously.

Though when Shan realized the blonde wouldn't catch him she 'Hmph'ed and struck yet another one of her countless poses. 

"Hyoo! This boy, Naruto…why do you live with him Gaara-Sama---- ?!" she dragged out the Kage's honorific sadly. Gaara clenched his teeth in irritation. Shan Shinneri, the leader of the Shinneri fan club. It was his adoring club at home that used to cause him grief daily. Here, where he thought he'd escaped, he never wanted to see her. 

Shan crossed her arms and continued to stare at Gaara for a while before putting her hands near her mouth and yelling at the top of her lungs. 

"HYOOOOO!" And as if it was a signal 15 girls ran in shrieking when they saw Gaara and his bare chest. Most of the girls he recognized as the original members of the annoying fan club, but the others he figured were from Konoha. Gaara's right eye twitched irritably and he turned to the violet haired leader who looked proud of herself. Naruto got up from being trampled on by a mob of girls and walked over to Gaara. All the girls were whispering to each other and then they started staring at the blonde and then to the amazing Gaara-chan. Naruto glared at them and tried to usher them out of the room only to be pushed away again. 

Naruto's anger level had rose to a dangerous level and Naruto's face turned red in frustration. The fan girls were about to jump on top of Gaara, but Naruto moved himself between the girls and the red head. His eyes turned a deep maroon and his pupils narrowed like a cat's. He bent his knees and made a hand sign. Chakra covered him. The chakra had a strange feeling to it that made Gaara worry a little. Then Naruto smirked. 

"Kage Bunshiin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and a round of shadow clones appeared in a puff of smoke, making a barrier around the Kazekage. 

"I'm only gonna warn all of you ONCE…. Get the hell out." Naruto warned in a hushed tone. All the clones glared menacingly at the mob of scared girls and they bolted out crying hysterically. Naruto relaxed and let his clones disappear with a 'poof'. 

Gaara lat out a relieved sigh when the girls left the room. He was a little scared of the fan club and especially their leader, Shan-Chan. Last time he got too close to the girl's he ended up in a girl's school uniform and they took about 100 pictures (not exaggerating) and sent them to the 'Head-Quarters'. Who knows what they ended up doing to them. Gaara's heart beat went up just by the memory of it. 

Naruto tensed up when he heard clapping behind them. Shinneri was leaning against the wall and looked at Naruto. She seemed a little amused by the blonde. 

"That was QUITE a show you put on Naruto Uzumaki." Shinneri Said calmly. She seemed unaffected by Naruto's performance. Naruto clenched his fist, about ready to leap at her but Shinneri was at Naruto's back in a blink of an eye. Naruto had no time to react before she twisted Naruto's arm to his back, making his fist reach the very base of his nape. She pushed him down making his stomach hit the ground. She still had Naruto pinned and squirming helplessly when she looked up at Gaara smiling. 

"You bitch..." Naruto choked out but Shinneri only tightened her grip on his wrist and brought it up further, straining Naruto's shoulder. Naruto yelped in pain. Gaara couldn't watch this any longer. His body shivered in anger and he walked over to the girl and picked her up by her hair causing her to squeal with pain and stare up at Gaara with hurt filled, watery eyes, 

"Gaara-Sama, please, that hurts." She whispered and Gaara released her, having her hit the floor from the three foot drop. 

"Kyah! Gaara-Sama you bad boy! IT'S NARUTO'S FAULT ISN'T IT?!" She jumped to a stand and pointed accusingly at Naruto, Gaara covered his eyes, embarrassed for the idiocy of the girl in front of him, it was when she started cackling evilly that he peeked through his fingers. 

"BWAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She gleamed, covering her mouth with sparkles around her. 

"I will be back for you my…" she changed her tone and seductively—though it didn't work—stepped towards Gaara and tilted his chin towards her, "Gaa-Rah-Saa-Mah." And with that she placed a wet kiss on Gaara's cheek and disappeared out the door.  
Both boy's eyes seeped red as they stiffly glared out the door. 

"If we don't," Naruto began, growling, his sentence trailed off and Gaara continued it through teeth clenched so hard they might've cracked, 

"Leave soon I'll kill her."  
And with that both of them turned toward each other and smiled before Naruto headed out the door. Gaara threw on his shirt and wiped off his cheek, dying a little bit on the inside as the spit touched more of his flesh. 

Shan skipped along the street of Konoha, happy to get to kiss Gaara's cheek. People stared at her as she skipped around, but she didn't care. She stopped when she was getting a little hungry and walked into the first small restaurant she saw. She walked in pushing the door roughly. She walked over to an old man that was taking orders and ordered a small cup of iced tea and a bowl of rice. Once she got her food she looked around for a place to sit. She saw 7 tables and all of them were full except for one, which only had a boy sitting at it. She walked closer to the table to see the boy more clearly. He was eating a plate of fried salmon and was reading some papers. He had raven colored hair and pale skin but he looked quite handsome. But in Shan's mind he wasn't more handsome then the famous Gaara-sama. But she shrugged and decided to sit near the raven haired boy anyway. 

"Hello! My name's Shan." The girl said, but the boy didn't even look up when she sat herself down next to him. That irritated Shan. She loathed being ignored. 

"Hey! I said 'HI'!" Shan yelled; making everybody turn there heads towards them. But she didn't care as long as she wasn't ignored. 

"You're too loud." The boy said but didn't look up from his papers. Shan's cheeks puffed out and she went red in irritation. But she stopped when she remembered who he was. 

"Hey! I know YOU! You're that Uchiha kid! Aren't you in the same team as Naruto Uzumaki?" The boy still didn't look up but replied. 

"So? What of it?" 

"Nothing really. I was just curious… are you two close friends?" 

"I guess you could say that" 

"Well… You wouldn't happen to know why Gaara-sama is always at Naruto's house would you?" Sasuke looked up when the girl mentioned Gaara's name. 

"All I was told was that Gaara is staying because he was tutoring Naruto." Sasuke replied and narrowed his eyes. "How'd you know that Gaara was staying over there?" 

"Well… I was just over there a few minutes ago to say hi to Gaara-sama, but then I was attacked by Naruto." Shan exaggerated. Sasuke looked back down. He was starting to get bored of the conversation. Shan peered past the boy's shoulder to read what he was reading. She happened to catch the words Sabuku No Gaara before Sasuke caught her looking and quickly hid the papers under the table. 

"Hey! hey! What were those papers about! I saw Gaara-sama's name on it! Tell me!" Shan roared as she stood straight up knocking her chair over and having people start glaring at them again. Sasuke blushed slightly but then shook it away and turned towards the annoying girl. 

"Alright I'll tell you, but only on two conditions." Sasuke whispered over to her. The violet haired girl thought about it for a couple seconds before standing her chair back up and sitting down to lean closer to the Uchiha. 

"Fine. What are your 'conditions'?" She asked. 

"First you'll stop shouting and second you'll not tell ANYONE or ANYTHING about what I'm going to tell you." Sasuke said to her. 

"Fine…" Shan said and looked a little disappointed but looked back up at Sasuke. 

"Okay, these pape-" 

"Wait hold on a second." The girl said quietly as she went through her pockets and brought out a small tape recorder. She placed on the table carefully and pushed it close to the Uchiha. 

"What the hell is that for? I told you that this isn't to be repeated or told to anyone else…" Sasuke said irritated. 

"Well you didn't say that the TAPERECORDER couldn't tell anyone. Jeez… Be more specific next time." Shan said and stuffed the object back into her pockets. 

"Is it OFF?" The Uchiha asked suspiciously. 

"YES… now just tell me." 

**TEN MINUTES BEFORE THIS HAPPENED… **

"Why don't we go out and eat?" Naruto suggested as he looked out the window and glared at Shinneri Shan as she walked out of his house skip away down the street. 

"Sure why not?" Gaara said. He wanted to get out of the house anyway since it started to reek, because of all the different perfumes that the girls had been wearing when they stormed through Naruto's house. 

"Ramen!" Naruto shouted in an excited voice before attempting to run down the street, Gaara stopped him though by grabbing a hold of his collar and acting as though he were speaking to himself. 

"Hmm I wonder what Naru-Chan and I are going to do today?" he began to himself, noticeably dragging the blonde down a certain path. 

"I wonder if he'll mind if I take him out for Udon and Sushi? And then if we went and ate it on the docks because I don't see water at home? I wonder if he'll mind that, maybe I should ask? No. I want it to be a surprise." Gaara said loud enough so the sobbing blonde could hear. 

"I get it, I get it!" Naruto shouted and tugged his collar out of Gaara's grip. Naruto smiled and caught up with Gaara so they could walk side by side. Naruto slid his hand into Gaara's, making him blush slightly. Naruto looked straight at the red head and smiled happily as they walked down the streets holding hands. A couple people turned their heads to see the two boys so close, and a few of them had nose bleeds. Gaara's blush deepened and then he cleared his throat. 

"Um… Naruto. Why don't you… go get some food for us at that restaurant and… I'll be in the bathroom for a second…" Gaara said while he walked toward the bathroom, leaving Naruto looking confused. But he shrugged and went into a small restaurant to get some grub. As soon as he entered he heard yelling in the background and turned to see two people at a table near a window. A girl was standing her hands slammed on the top of the table, and a raven haired boy sat on the other side of the table looking annoyed. Naruto finally realized that the two people were Sasuke and Shan. Naruto quickly looked around for a place to hide and then found refuge under a table with a cloth on top of it, but unfortunately it was the table next to Sasuke and Shan. Naruto was glad that they didn't see him…. Yet. Naruto peered closer to the cloth to listen to what the two were talk about. 

"Are you serious?! THAT'S why you have Gaara-sama's name on that?" Naruto heard Shan start laughing. 

"Would you shut the hell up? You said you wouldn't tell anyone…" Sasuke said annoyed. 

"I'm sorry but that's just too funny. I mean _you_ have a **crush** on Gaara-sama?" Shan whispered so the other people couldn't hear. Naruto had to strain his ears to listen but he heard everything and it surprised him that Sasuke liked Gaara instead of him. Naruto was a little jealous but he continued to listen. 

"It doesn't really matter anymore. Apparently, Gaara-Kun likes Naruto, so I don't have a chance to get Gaara-Kun." Sasuke admitted with a sigh. Naruto's eyes widened even more. Gaara liked **him**!? He noticed that Gaara had been acting really weird lately but Naruto never noticed. 

"Well _apparently_ you give up too easily. The only thing getting in the way of you and Gaara-Sama is that Naruto kid. And I can help you with that." Shan said with a wink. Sasuke suddenly seemed interested and moved in closer to whisper. He leaned forward on top of the table so he could rest his face in his hands and lean on his elbows. 

"What's the 'catch'?" He asked curiously. 

"I'll get rid of Naruto Uzumaki for the whole day only if I can…" And then she went over to Sasuke bending down to have her lips just barely brushed against his ears. Naruto couldn't hear it but he raised the cloth a little bit and peered under it to see Sasuke's expression. Sasuke was listening then he started blushing madly. Then he pulled away fast still blushing. 

"Either that or you're on your own." Shan warned as she waved her right index finger back and forth. 

"Fine… But how do I get Gaara-Kun… Without him getting suspicious?" Sasuke asked. Shan thought about it for a second and then starting whispering into Sasuke's ear again.

Sasuke looked surprised and then a menacing smile formed on his face. Naruto gulped. It took him a lot of patience and strain on his ears, but he actually heard the plan… it was one of the worst things he'd ever heard. 

Sasuke suddenly looked up and called a waiter over, he muttered something about still being hungry and Shan laughed before dropping down next to him and once more revising papers. The Waiter paused at their table and took their orders. Naruto wanted…no, Naruto _needed_ to get out of there. He needed to warn Gaara and he needed to well, he needed to go get Udon. Gaara would be wondering where he was anyway and the blonde needed a way to avoid the terrible things that were going to happen. 

Naruto would have bolted for the door but for some reason Sasuke kept glancing at it like he wanted to escape maybe? Shan did seem really annoying. It was then, though that the waiter came back out with their food and Naruto recognized the food instantly. 

"Ramen!" he growled before pouncing out from under the table and attacking the waiter. Sasuke and Shan looked up, everyone did. But once the realization dawned on Sasuke and Shan's faces darkness spread over them, they both stood, cooing slightly and heading toward the blonde when the bell sounded and someone walked inside. 

Naruto could recognize the chakra immediately, before the blonde knew what was happening he was being pulled up with ramen being wiped off of him. 

"Naru-Chan I told you to stay, Sasuke I told you to go away and Shan…" he paused,

"Die." With that he picked Naruto up and strode out of the store. Outside Naruto whined and complained. 

"Gaa-Kun!" he begged, "I'm okay now! Arigatou! Datte…kare putto umau!! You can put me down now…" 

Gaara sighed and shook his head, the red head then resting his cheek on Naruto's outer thigh. 

"Iie, anytime I set you alone anywhere something bad happens. So, just stay with me." He reasoned, turning into the udon open shop 

Naruto sighed and wriggled slightly, making Gaara inch his head away from him. Finally the blonde moved to much and Gaara let out an irritated grunt before shoving Naruto onto his lap and pinning his arms to his sides, he turned Naruto so the blonde's side was pressed against Gaara's torso and cradled his arm. 

Gaara gave a signal to the waiter and he came over. The waiter gave them a weird look once he saw a boy sitting on another boy's lap. But the waiter came over anyway and bent down. 

"What would you like for today, sirs?" 

"We would both like some Udon." Gaara told the waiter. 

"Yes, sir. Coming right up." The waiter said as he turned around toward the kitchen shouting some stuff. Naruto was still cradled in Gaara's arms and He was starting to get a little uncomfortable. 

"Umm.. G-gaa-chan…" Naruto stuttered and looked at the chair on the other side of the table and then to Gaara. 

"Can I sit….. In that chair…" Naruto asked pouting out his lip cutely. 

"Nope." Gaara said. 

"B-but…" Naruto started but shut up when the noodles were set on the table. Gaara smiled and turned Naruto so that he was facing him and Naruto was sitting on his lap, each knee at Gaara's hips. Naruto blushed set his hands on Gaara's shoulders to help him keep balance. He looked around and saw several people staring at the two boys. Naruto was about to say something but Gaara had put some food into Naruto's mouth from his fork. 

"You get embarrassed to easily" Gaara stated as he continued to feed Naruto. Naruto didn't seem to hear him and continued munching on the Udon happily. 

Gaara and Naruto Had finished there bowls of noodles quickly but they both enjoyed it. Gaara was about to let Naruto get off of his lap when Naruto looked down at his foot and started to yell. 

"What the hell? Where'd my shoe go?!" Gaara looked down at Naruto's foot and saw that his shoe was gone. He looked around and saw a boy holding up a shoe triumphantly. 

"It's about time you noticed you two 'love birds'." The brown haired boy said as held the shoe out farther from him. 

"Your shoes STINK!!" The boy yelled. Gaara stared at the boy. The boy's green eyes grew wide and so did Gaara's. 

"It's YOU." Gaara said darkly as he stood up remembering the boy. Naruto sat on the chair with a 'WTF' look on his face. 

"Give me back the shoe little boy…" Gaara warned. But the boy only held onto the shoe tighter. The boy then looked at the red head with a victorious look in his eyes. 

"I'll give it back… only if you give me back MY music box!" The boy yelled at Gaara, which wasn't a good idea because Gaara clenched his fist and was walking towards the boy. 

"Like I said before… it's not YOURS and I'm not giving it back. If you don't give it back then I'll have to kill you." Gaara said glaring down at the boy. The boy was frozen where he was. Then there was yelling outside that broke the eerie silence. It grew louder then a woman stormed in. 

"Tokoben!! Where ARE you?!" The women walked over to the little boy and took his hand and grabbed the shoe with a confused look on her face. Tokoben gave Gaara a dirty look and than he started to 'cry'. He must've been a good actor, because the woman suddenly went into 'mother' mode. 

"What's wrong honey?" She asked still holding Naruto's shoe. 

"That mean guy said he's going to KILL me.." Tokoben accused and pointed towards Gaara who seemed unaffected by the boys crying. 

"How DARE you speak to my son like that!" The mom yelled and slapped Gaara across the face with the shoe. Gaara's eyes went bloodshot but he tried to calm himself down. Killing two citizens wouldn't be good for his reputation as Kazekage. Naruto watched as Gaara argued with the woman. The boy continued crying. 

The woman walked away with the boy holding his hand and she was stilling grasping Naruto's shoe. Gaara raced after them determined to get the shoe back. Naruto sighed and was about to get up and follow Gaara when he was slammed back onto the seat. Strong hands grasped his shoulders. His arms were held back and someone tied his hands together. Naruto wanted to yell for help but a hand covered his mouth. Everyone in the restaurant was too caught up in the argument with Gaara and the boy to notice Naruto. He desperately tried to escape but it was no use. Then all of a sudden something covered his eyes making everything go dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: **Here's chappie 10. yep yep.

Tigger: The names Tigger. T, I, double 'guh', 'er'

Me: Shuttup already!! Oh hello viewers. Sorry but this guy hasn't left alone for 8 hours straight. Saying the same thing over and over again!!

Kat: But Tigger's cool! –glomps tigger-

Me: Then you can keep him…

Tigger: The names Tigger. T, I, double 'guh', 'er'

Me: Gah!!!! Save me!!

_**This story contains YAOI!! If you don't like YAOI then don't read!!**_

Kk just wanted to get that outta the way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other Naruto charries. But shan and the fan club DOES belong to us.

chapter 10

After a couple of long arguments and a couple of persuasions, Gaara finally got Naruto's shoe back from the boy's mom. Gaara was still fuming about the argument with the boy and his mom when he entered the shop, but he softened his expression when he saw Naruto still sitting where he had left him. Gaara felt bad about leaving Naruto alone but Naruto was smiling his smile, but the smile seemed a little different than his usual smile. But Gaara mentally smacked himself and looked back at his blond. Wait when did Gaara start referring Naruto as HIS blond? Gaara mentally smacked himself again and looked back at Naruto who was still smiling. 

"Sorry about that Naru-chan." Gaara said as he handed the blond the shoe that he had retrieved. 

"Arigatou Gaara!" Naruto chirped as he was given back his stolen shoe. Gaara frowned. '_**Gaara? **__What happened to __**Gaa-kun **_' But Gaara shrugged off the thought and watched as Naruto bent down to tug on his shoe. He was just happy to be with Naruto. 

"Hey Gaara… I'm getting kinda sleepy…" Naruto said slowly, rubbing the corner of his eyes tiredly and let out soft yawn. Gaara forced back a blush. '_ Naruto looks too cute!! _' 

"Then lets go back to the house" Gaara suggested as he grabbed hold of Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the restaurant. They walked down the street holding hands. The sky was growing dark and Gaara looked up to see thousands of tiny, transparent stars start appearing. Gaara turned towards Naruto and was surprised to see how appealing Naruto looked in the moonlight. The top of the blonds hair glowed slightly and Naruto's eyes seemed a little darker but sparked brilliantly. 

Gaara slowed his pace when he realized that Naruto was dragging behind. Gaara guessed it was because Naruto was so tired. Then the small boy started to walk even **slower**. Gaara continued to look at Naruto's exhausted state and sighed. Gaara didn't really mind walking with Naruto, especially since they were holding hands, but Gaara kind of wanted to get to the house sooner. He let out another sigh and picked up the boy, bridal style. Naruto didn't struggle or argue once about being carried. 

They soon got to the house and Gaara set the boy down when they got to the door. Naruto just stood there staring at the door and then looked at Gaara expectantly. Gaara looked at Naruto and then to the door, signaling to the boy that he should open the door since it was Naruto's house. The boy snapped his attention back towards the door as if suddenly remembering that **he **was the one that lived there. Naruto turned the knob and pushed the door open. Gaara noticed that Naruto didn't even stumble once when he opened the door and made his way to his room. 

Naruto seemed to be acting strange lately, but Gaara shook the thought away and followed the boy to his room. He saw that Naruto was already dressed in his pajamas and was in bed. Naruto's eyes were still open while he lay in the bed. He stared at Gaara with loving eyes and he was looking the red-head up and down thoroughly, as if taking in all of the red-heads movements and memorizing them. Gaara walked over to the bed and sat near Naruto's feet. 

"You should get some sleep Naruto you've had a long day." Gaara half demanded and got up to go to the kitchen, because he was still a little hungry. He was a little surprised when he was tugged back onto the bed. He collided with the bed softly and was laying on his back. Naruto had positioned himself on top of Gaara. Naruto hand took hold of the Kage's wrists. Naruto was sitting just above the red-heads thighs, successfully pinning the Kage onto the bed. 

"And where do you think **you're **going." Naruto whispered into Gaara's ear seductively. This wasn't like Naruto. This wasn't like him **at all **. Then Naruto lifted his head so that their noses were barely touching and Gaara saw Naruto smirk. Gaara's eyes narrowed. He's seen that smirk before, but not from Naruto. He'd only see one person smirk like before. 

"Where's Naruto, _Sasuke Uchiha _?" 

MEAN WHILE IN AN APPARTMENT ACROSS FROM NARUTO'S HOUSE 

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around trying to remember where he was. He remembered being in a restaurant and he remembered over-hearing Shan and Sasuke plotting. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he remembered the evil plot towards Gaara.

He went to sit up but couldn't. He titled his head back to see that his hands were bound in hand cuffs and he also realized that he was on a bed. Naruto quickly shut his eyes and the first thoughts that went through his head were….. '_OH GOD! I'M GONNA GET RAPPED, I'M GONNA GET RAPPED, I'M GONNA GET RAPPED!! _' But his trail of disturbed thoughts were broken when he heard an annoyingly familiar voice in front of him. 

"Hyoooooo!" Shan yelled as she looked out a window with a pair of binoculars. She seemed to be blushing and drooling at the same time. Naruto plopped his head back down onto the pillow underneath his head and let out a long sigh. Naruto needed to get out of these handcuffs so he could go help Gaara. He knew Sasuke must already have Gaara some where and Naruto needed to help out the red-head as soon as possible. 

Naruto looked back up to see that Shan was still looking outside the window with her binoculars. She was blushing even more and Naruto didn't really think that was a good sign… Naruto struggled against the cuffs and he tried to writhe around to find a way out but it was no use, and the bed made tiny squeaking noises whenever Naruto moved.  
Shan finally looked away from the window when she heard noises coming from the bed. Naruto was squirming around on the bed helplessly. 

"You're pathetic… and would you mind not fidgeting so much? The noise is distracting…" Shan said scowling and then went back to her binoculars. 

"NO!" Naruto yelled and continued to roll around on the bed, making it do that squeaky noise. Though Naruto couldn't roll very far since he was cuffed to the bed. 

"What did you say to me you little brat?!" Shan yelled as she stormed over to the blond. She stood right by the bed side next to Naruto. An evil death aura seeped from her very soul, was spreading across the room and whispering 'KILL… KILL!' Naruto gulped hard and his mouth went dry. He stared at the violet haired girl next to him, then he sweat-dropped and stammered. 

"I-I D-Didn't say An-n-n-nything….." Naruto inched his way to the other side of the bed. He went as far as the cuffs would let him. Shan calmed down and went to turn away but Naruto quickly swung his leg to the side roughly and he kicked Shan in the stomach hard, causing her to fall onto the floor. She laid there mumbling and cursing at the blond, but she couldn't get up at the moment. 

Naruto took this chance to try to break free. He brought his face up towards the cuffs and tried to gnaw at it but it didn't help and it only hurt his teeth. Naruto pulled and pulled on it, but they still wouldn't budge. He looked around to find something useful. He saw a key on the floor next to the bed where Shan was still laying. He moved on the bed and inched the bottom half of his body off the bed, but the cuffs wouldn't let anything else get off the bed. 

He searched the floor with his feet. Naruto was kind of grateful that one of his feet didn't have a shoe because that way he could feel the metal key more easily. He let his toes drift across the hard wood, though he made sure not to touch Shan… And soon enough he felt the cold metal of the key touch his big toe. He picked it up by pinching it between his toes. He lifted the rest of his body back onto the bed. He brought his foot to his face so he could put the key between his teeth. 

Naruto finally got himself out of the cuffs and got off the bed. He saw that Shan was still on the floor moaning in pain. Naruto felt kind of bad about hitting her so hard and was about to apologize but then he thought…. Nah. Naruto saw the black binoculars on the floor and picked them up. He took them to the window and looked outside with the binoculars. Naruto relized that the binoculars were quite heavy and it must've cost a lot. He shrugged and looked out the window through the slightly heavy binoculars. Naruto could see quite far away, he could even see the Hokage-faced Mountain. He saw lots of stuff up close but he didn't see what was making Shan go all drooly and blushy, but then Naruto saw his house. 

He adjusted the binoculars so he could see closer and then he looked through his bedroom window. He looked through it for a while and then he saw some movement. Naruto saw two people on his bed. One was on top of the other. The bottom person was being pinned down onto the bed, and it took him a while to figure out that the one on the bottom was Gaara and the one pinning him down was…… Naruto?! '_ But how is that me when I'm over here….?_' Naruto questioned. And then realization struck him. '_ Oooh! It's Sasuke! He used the Transformation Jutsu! Bastard…. _' Then Naruto dropped the binoculars and ran for the door. Before Naruto entered the hallway he skidded to a halt and turned around hopping back over to Shan. He lifted back his leg and successfully kicked her in the stomach again before skipping out of the door to save Gaara. 

BACK TO NARUTO'S BEDROOM  
"Well I guess you caught me…" The imposter on top of Gaara said. He let out a low chuckle before transforming back into his regular form in a puff of smoke. Gaara heard a click above him and when the smoke cleared he saw that Sasuke was sitting on top him. Sasuke was smirking at him and Gaara just glared back. He tired to punch him but his hands wouldn't budge. Gaara looked at his hands above his head to see that Sasuke had hand-cuffed him to the bed post. Gaara pulled at the cuffs but he couldn't get out of them. Gaara was starting to get a little worried, especially since his sand defense hasn't come to help him yet. He looked around and saw his sand gorge on the other side of the room. It didn't even move an inch, not even when he ordered it to. 

Sasuke followed to where Gaara was looking and then let out another low chuckle. 

"I put a seal on it so your precious sand can't help you. And those cuffs that I used on you are 'Chakra Snatchers'. You can't use your chakra as long as you are in those. So in other words… you're powerless…" Sasuke whispered the last word in Gaara's ear.  
Gaara closed his eyes and tried to figure a way out of this predicament, but as his mind wondered, he always ended up thinking about Naruto. 'Where he must be now, what's happening to him, if he's alright…' Those questions were all he could think of at the moment. His thoughts of Naruto were interrupted by something touching his face and then his lips. Gaara shot his eyes open and saw that Sasuke was kissing him. 

Sasuke's hands held the side of Gaara's face while he kissed him. Gaara tried to move away but the hands on his face were firm and held him in place. Sasuke's kiss was rough and demanding. That was the only way Gaara could describe it. Sasuke continued to kiss him and when he felt Gaara start to relax his muscles, Sasuke took the chance to slide his tongue into Gaara's mouth. 

Gaara almost flinched when he felt Sasuke's tongue being shoved into his mouth. Gaara was feeling uncomfortable and he was still getting used to the whole 'contact thing'. Gaara tensed his muscles again and tried to get Sasuke off but the hand cuffs were starting to make him feel weak. Gaara hated feeling weak and vulnerable but he couldn't help it. Whatever Sasuke was going to do to him, he couldn't stop it. 

Sasuke felt Gaara tense but it didn't bother him. Sasuke knew that Gaara couldn't do anything and Naruto couldn't save Gaara because Shan had the dobe under control, or so he hoped… Sasuke shrugged all those thoughts away. All he was thinking about now was what he was going to do to Gaara. 

Sasuke continued to kiss Gaara deeply and only broke off to breath before leaping back onto the red-head's mouth. He roamed his tongue all around the inside of Gaara's wet mouth. Sasuke took his hands away from the boy's face and then moved them down to the bottom of Gaara's shirt. Then Sasuke slid his hands underneath Gaara's shirt. Sasuke felt Gaara twitch and try to move away from his hands but the cuffs didn't let the boy go far. Sasuke swept his hands around Gaara's chest and then he started to take Gaara's shirt off. He broke off from the kiss to let Gaara's shirt go over the boy's head and brought it all the way to Gaara's wrists, but couldn't take it all the way off because of the cuffs.  
Gaara glared at Sasuke, and Sasuke looked back at Gaara but didn't seem to mind the red-head's scowl. Gaara felt even more uncomfortable because he was shirtless. And he had a feeling that he was going to get raped. And of course he had to get raped by the boy he hated. No not hate, but despised…


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: **Here's chappie 11. actually I had to write this chappie by my self. I was in North Carolina so I couldn't get her to help me…

_**This story contains YAOI!! If you don't like YAOI then don't read!!**_

Kk just wanted to get that outta the way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other Naruto charries. But Shan and the fan club DOES belong to us.

Chapter 11

Naruto was JUST walking out of the hotel he was held prisoner in, when he heard two people shouting his name. Naruto turned around to see Shan racing down the stairs and then he looked to his side to see Sakura stomping towards him. Naruto gulped and tried to run away but both his arms were caught by the two women. Shan was holding his left arm with both hands and Sakura had a death-grip on Naruto's right arm. 

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!" The two girls yelled in unison. 

"Wha-aa-a-aaa-at?!" Naruto whined but it was hard to talk since he was being pulled back and forth. Sakura glared at him with fire burning in her eyes. 

"Where's Sasuke!? And don't try to lie! I KNOW you know where he is!" Sakura yelled. Shan looked warily at Sakura when she mentioned Sasuke's name. 

"Why do _you_ care where he is?" Shan said hesitatingly. 

"Because he's my boyfriend." Sakura said proudly. Shan looked very shocked. Sakura saw her shocked expression and took offense to it. 

"What? You don't believe that someone as remarkably pretty as me can't have an extraordinarily handsome boyfriend like Sasuke-kun?" She challenged. Shan snorted in disbelief and Sakura went to punch her. Shan raised her hands to defend herself, letting go of Naruto. 

"Only Gaara-sama and Sasuke-kun are handsome enough for each other." Shan stated. Naruto's heart dropped at that remark and remembered what he was supposed to be doing right now; saving Gaara. Sakura looked utterly confused and the turned to yell at Naruto, but the blonde was almost at his house by now. Shan and Sakura looked at each other for a second before racing after him. 

Naruto slipped into his house closing the door behind him and locking it. He leaned on the door and almost jumped out of his skin when he heard loud slamming right behind the wooden door. 

"Naruto open the damn door! Open it RIGHT NOW! You've got a lot of explaining to do!!!" It was Sakura's voice. Naruto's mouth went dry in fright and he dragged the couch and other large furniture in front of the door. 

Naruto headed for his bedroom when he felt that the door was securely shut. He could hear Sakura yelling in the background but he ignored it. Naruto walked up to his bedroom door which was shut. He realized the door was locked just by looking at it. He heard Gaara yelling. Naruto picked up the words 'Sasuke get off you jack-ass' and other things like that. The small blond forced his hands into a tight fist and he realized that his eyes were turning red. Naruto took a couple steps away from the door and prepared himself to knock down the door. 

Naruto waited a couple of seconds and then bolted towards the door. He slammed his shoulder into the door, knocking it down in one shot. The door was knocked right off its hinges and Naruto tripped when the door fell. Naruto lifted himself up and dusted off his knees. He lifted his head and then froze instantly at the sight laid before him;

Sasuke was positioned between Gaara's legs and had his hands on the red-heads waist. Both boys were wearing nothing but boxers by now. The discarded clothes were thrown lazily onto the floor. Naruto saw Gaara looking ashamed and uncomfortable as he squirmed helplessly underneath the raven haired boy. Gaara's hands were cuffed to the bedpost and he was looking at Naruto now. Sasuke had lifted his head from Gaara's neck, where a hickey was forming, and also looked at the blond. Shock and embarrassment were plainly visible in the two boy's faces.

Naruto felt tears forming and he never looked away from Sasuke. Naruto's face was twisted in hurt and disappointment. He had the great urge to punch the raven-haired beauty, but he also didn't even want to go near him. After a long minute of awkward silence and uncomfortable staring, Naruto finally reached out to grab something to throw at Sasuke. Naruto still didn't look away from the bigger boy as he picked up a small object and chucked it at him. 

"Sasuke you asshole!!" 

Sasuke's fast reflexes allowed him to dodge the small missile and it went crashing into the wall beside his head. Naruto didn't know what he threw and he didn't care. All Naruto cared about was seeing Sasuke die right now. Sadness surged through his small body and He slightly shook. Gaara was looking away from Naruto and was staring at the wall. Sasuke was also avoiding Naruto's tear-filled eyes. 

Naruto forced himself to turn his head away and walked towards the door. Naruto built up speed with each step he took. Before he knew it he was racing towards the door. Naruto shoved all the furniture he placed in front of the door aside and forced the door open. 

BACK TO GAARA 

Sasuke got off of Gaara and sat on the end of the bed. Gaara still looked at the wall as he heard Naruto's footsteps fade and then he heard a door slamming. Gaara and Sasuke flinched when they felt the vibrations from the force that the door was slammed.  
Gaara looked away from the wall and looked up at Sasuke. His face was buried in his hands and he was mumbling to himself. 

"Hey, Sasuke-bastard. Do you think you could un-cuff me now? " Gaara was still a little shaky from almost being rapped but he didn't let it show in his voice or eyes.

Sasuke lifted his face from his hands and looked at the cuffs that held onto Gaara's wrist. He got off the bed, picked up his pants from the floor and fished through the pockets. Sasuke brought out a key from the pocket and went over to Gaara and un-cuffed him.

Gaara sat up and rubbed his wrists which were a little red from the metal hand-cuffs. Sasuke sat down on the bed next to Gaara and was about to say something when Gaara slammed his fist into Sasuke's jaw. The raven haired boy fell off the bed from the blow. 

"That's for making Naruto cry you horny bastard." 

Sasuke's lips drooped into a deep frown and he lifted himself up, carefully wiping away some blood that was forming on his bottom lip. Sasuke sat on the floor with his head down. 

"What have I done…?" Sasuke whispered. Gaara didn't know whether Sasuke was talking to himself or asking Gaara but he answered anyway. 

"You've made a close friend hate you. That's what you've done Sasuke. And you know… Naruto really liked you, maybe even more than a friend. He might have even loved you, but that all went to hell today after what you just did..." Gaara said as he got up to pull on his clothes. Sasuke was a little shocked by Gaara's statement and a little confused. 

"Naruto liked me? I-I had no idea…" Sasuke said still looking at the ground. 

"Even see for yourself." Gaara said as he walked over to the computer desk and retrieved a bunch of photos. Gaara threw them into the Uchiha's lap and walked out the door leaving Sasuke to look at the photos of him. Gaara looked back in the room and said something to Sasuke before he left. 

"By the time I get back with Naruto I don't want you here. Got it?" Gaara warned with a sharp glare and when Sasuke nodded slowly, he left. 

Gaara grabbed his coat and an extra one before he walked through the door. He saw that the furniture in the living room were toppled over and were scattered around the room. Gaara sighed and opened the door only to see Sakura and Shan just outside. They looked worried and sad at the same time. 

"May I help you?" Gaara asked in a bored tone and closed the door behind him. 

"Um…. Not really…. Well actually… What happened in there? Naruto came out and he seemed really upset." Sakura asked. She seemed panicky as if she blamed herself for Naruto being upset. Shan just looked away, avoiding any eye contact. Then she took a step forward trying to sneak away. 

"Hold it right there you…" Gaara warned. He didn't even want to call her by her name because he was disgusted with her. 

"I know that you helped Sasuke with this little scheme and I refuse to let this just slide." Gaara hissed. Shan flinched and bolted away. A trail of dust was all that was left as she rounded the corner and was out of sight. Sakura stood there looking at Gaara. She seemed really confused and Gaara let out another sigh. 

"What the hell is going on and what did Sasuke do?" She asked. All Gaara did was shrug and point towards the bedroom, where Sasuke still was. Sakura stormed into the house and started shouting but Gaara was already walking down the street. He guessed that Naruto was on his way towards the river where Gaara almost drowned. 

MEANWHILE IN THE KONOHA FOREST 

Naruto was leaning on a tree near the river. He was gasping for breath from running so long and Naruto's eyes were red and dry from crying. Naruto was too weak to cry now and he just sat there watching the river flow peacefully. Naruto hugged his knees to his chest and silently cursed to himself as his mind replayed the scene with Gaara and Sasuke together. Naruto wasn't mad at Gaara, because he knew that Gaara was being forced onto that bed. The handcuffs were proof. Or was it just because they liked it kinky? Naruto shook his head at the thought. "_ Nah… Gaara wouldn't fall for that stupid Uchiha bastard…_' Naruto thought to himself. 

Naruto slightly jumped when he heard footsteps behind him. Naruto recognized the footsteps, but he didn't even look up when the owner of the footsteps sat next to him. 

"Go away Gaa-kun… I just wanna be alone for now, okay?"  
"I'm not leaving you Naru-chan… Never…" Gaara said and with that he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Naruto didn't look up or even hug back when arms circled around him. He was too worn out to even lift a finger, but he felt water start to build up in his eyes as the memories washed over him again. 

"I'm sorry Naruto. I should have paid more attention. You got hurt because of my carelessness, and I'm sorry." Gaara said as he rocked the crying blond back and forth. 

"I'm not going to blame you Gaa-kun… It's that stupid Uchiha-baka's fault.." Naruto said still crying in Gaara arms. 

"No you shouldn't blame him Naruto. It's not his fault that he can't resist my sexiness like all those fan girls. I'm just too sexy for him too handle." Gaara said hoping that he could cheer Naruto up. To Gaara's relief his blond started to laugh. Naruto looked up at Gaara and was smiling and then he hugged Gaara back. 

"Thank you, Gaa-kun. I feel a little better now." Naruto said still holding onto the taller boy. Gaara lifted Naruto's chin with his index finger and looked the blond in the eyes. His green eyes reflecting in Naruto's beautiful ocean blue eyes. 

"I love you Naruto." Gaara whispered and then moved his face closer to Naruto's. Their lips met. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Gaara broke off and he didn't realize that he was blushing until Naruto started giggling. 

"I love you too Gaara." Naruto whispered and embraced Gaara one more time before the red head stood up and helped Naruto onto his feet. Gaara put the coat over Naruto's shoulders. 

"Come on lets get you home Naruto" Gaara said and put his hand in Naruto's. They walked back to Konoha silently side by side holding hands. Gaara finally realized that his feelings for Naruto was LOVE and Naruto returned his feelings. Gaara, for once in his sad life, smiled a true smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: **Here's chappie 12. once again… I couldn't find get the help from the great Katharine… so this one I did by my self. Hope you likey.

_**This story contains YAOI!! If you don't like YAOI then don't read!!**_

Kk just wanted to get that outta the way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other Naruto charries. But Shan and the fan club DOES belong to us.

**Chapter 12**

"You know Naruto… I understand that you were mad at Sasuke for molesting me, but you didn't have to take it out on the music box…" Gaara said as he pointed to the shattered music box that lay on the floor of Naruto's bedroom. Naruto's blue eyes widened and he stared at the broken box in horror. 

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I…." Naruto stuttered, still frozen where he was standing. "I'M SOOOOOO SORRY GAA-KUN!!! I didn't mean to throw that! It's just that I- but I didn't know what I grabbed- And That Uchiha-bastard was-" Naruto started to apologize loudly. Gaara walked over to Naruto and put his hands on the blonde's shoulders to try and calm him down. 

"It's OKAY, Naruto. I was just kidding. It's not your fault…" Gaara said to try and sooth the hysteric boy in front of him, but he just shoved Gaara's hands away and started walking around in circles. (A/N: Never a good sign…) Gaara sighed as he watched the blond rant and wave his hands around. He knew it wasn't really Naruto's fault for breaking the music box. 

_After Gaara had calmed down Naruto, they went back to Naruto's house. Gaara got Naruto into the house and they walked back into the bedroom, but Sasuke was still in the bedroom. That got Gaara pissed because he specifically told the raven-haired boy to leave before he got back or else it would get Naruto going again. Sasuke had tried to tell Naruto something but, like Gaara said, the blonde threw a tantrum. He started yelling at the Uchiha, but when he wouldn't leave Naruto started throwing things around and he eventually threw the music box. Gaara had finally grabbed the slightly taller boy by the collar of his shirt and threw him out the window._ (A/N: Go Gaara!! Sasuke got pwned!!) 

"No! It's NOT okay! I'm sorry!! I-I'll go get another one.. Yea that's what I'll do!" Naruto was just about to leave the room but Gaara moved himself in front of the door so he could block the way out. 

"Naruto… I said it's okay… It's JUST a music box. As long as YOU'RE okay, then I don't care wait happens to the music box." Gaara said and pulled Naruto into his arms before he continued. "You know… I got that box, so it would make you feel better. And if hitting it against Sasuke's head will make you feel better then that fine." Gaara finished as he continued to hold onto the smaller boy. Naruto clung to Gaara and rested his face into the base of the red-head's neck. 

"B-but that was one of the best presents I ever got… actually… it was one of the ONLY presents I ever got…" Naruto admitted and he held back tears that were starting to form. Naruto was tired of being a crybaby, so he tried to hide the tears that escaped from his eyes. Naruto tried to escape from Gaara's grasp so that the red-head wouldn't find out that he was crying, but Gaara only held on tighter. Naruto tried harder to escape but Gaara's grasp was like an iron trap, you couldn't escape his strong arms. And yet Naruto felt comforted by them. 

"Naruto?" 

"Mmm?" Naruto answered while rubbing his face against Gaara neck. 

"Wanna get something to eat?" Gaara asked, even though he already knew what the answer was… 

"Heck Yea! I'm starving!!" Gaara rolled his eyes and then let Naruto go. The boy sped down the hall, chanting, "RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN!!" 

"Figures..." Gaara smirked. He was about to walk out of the room but then he stopped and turned to face the disaster of a room. Amongst the chaos he saw the music box. Gaara sighed and walked over to it. He towered over the shattered remains for a while before picking it up and tossing it in the garbage. '_ Knowing Naruto, he'll probably forget everything that happened today anyway._' Gaara turned on his heels and walked away from the garbage pail. 

Gaara only took a couple steps when he heard a crash, splashing noises, followed by a loud yelp. 

"OWCHIES!! HOT-HOT-HOT-HOT-HOT-HOT-HOT!!" yelled a certain blonde dobe. Gaara smirked and then started to walk faster towards the kitchen. Once he entered he saw a large pot spilt over, noodles everywhere, and a sobbing Naruto on the floor. He was waving his hands around and Gaara noticed that they were red. 

"Let me guess…. You forgot to use a pot holder." Gaara sighed. 

"Mmmm…. Well…" Naruto looked down in shame and then looked up and gave Gaara one of his adorable pouts, though it didn't last long because his fingers were throbbing painfully so he tried blowing on them. Naruto tried blowing harder but it didn't help much. Gaara shook his head and turned. He jumped nimbly over the noodles and water on the floor towards the sink. He made the water run on cold and then he walked over to the whimpering blonde, picked him up from under his arms and easily brought him over to the sink. He set Naruto down right in front of the sink and stayed right behind the boy.

Gaara gently cupped Naruto's hands in his and brought the boys hands under the cold water. Naruto winced and let out a hiss as his burning hands made contact with the cold water. Gaara let his smooth fingers roam over the kitsune's hands to try and sooth the pain. He felt Naruto start to relax and he guessed the pain was subsiding. 

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as the pain started to go away and then he leaned his head back against the taller boy's chest. 

"Thanks, Gaa-kun. That really hurt, but Gaa-kun makes everything better." Naruto piped happily. The overactive boy turned around so he was face to face with Gaara and then gave him a big a hug before he walked over to the over turned pot and start cleaning the mess he made. 

"DANG!! And that was my last bunch of ramen! Grah!! Gaa-kun!!!!" Naruto started whining, while he picked up the empty pot. 

"Why don't you have something OTHER than ramen. You shouldn't eat ramen all the time anyway… it's bad for you if eat it all the time." Gaara explained as he turned towards the cabinets to see what else he could make for his kitsune. 

"You're starting to sound like Iruka-sensei and Tsunande-baachan." Naruto huffed and then started to think. "Oh! Let's make a brownie!" Naruto suggested happily. He threw his fists into the air a started to jump around excitedly. 

'_That's still not healthy but… at least it's not ramen_' Gaara thought and sighed in defeat. 

"Okay, Naruto. Let's get those ingredients together." Gaara clasped his hands together and walked over to the refrigerator. Naruto out a triumphant whoop and went to get the mixing bowl and other utensils. 

Gaara stopped in his tracks. He just thought of something to ask Naruto even though he knew what the answer was gonna be…. (A/N: Naruto's so predictable…) 

"Hey Naruto… you want to practice that tea ceremony? You know…? The one you never really mastered…" Gaara asked. Even though they were at the house and stuff, he still had to do his job, and he was sent here for a reason… 

"Umm… I think getting burned once is enough for today. I don't wanna push my luck…" Naruto said while he shook his hands in the air when he remembered about the pain his hands went through. 

"Yes, That's true." Gaara agreed and then turned towards the fridge again and gathered the ingredients for Naruto's brownie. Gaara grabbed a couple eggs, milk, then he went to the cabinet and grabbed the brownie mix. He took the stuff and and set it down next to the table, where Naruto had put a big mixing bowl, large spoon, and a cookie sheet.  
"Let's get started then!" Naruto yelled to no one in particular. 

5 Minutes Later

It had only been five minutes but Naruto was already covered in most of the brownie mix, and Gaara didn't know how that happened. Most of the mix was on Naruto and not in the bowl. Though Gaara had to admit, Naruto looked pretty yummy covered in chocolate. Well, you can't blame Gaara for thinking naughty things while Naruto is making brownies while covered in chocolate. 

Naruto continued to mix the concoction together until he saw that it looked mixed enough. Naruto licked some of the chocolate off of his hand, which almost caused Gaara to have a nose bleed. 

"Naruto why don't you go take a shower, so you can get all the brownie mix off of you and I'll finish up around here." Gaara suggested. If Naruto was in the kitchen any longer then Gaara didn't know if he could control himself. There's a limit to how much cuteness he can take before he 'breaks'. 

"Okay Gaa-kun! I'll be right back. Don't eat all of the brownies while I'm gone." Naruto said and disappeared down the hallway. 

Gaara finished up making the brownies and then cleaned up around the kitchen. He put the brownies on a plate and brought them into the living room, then sat on the couch alone in the dark room, waiting for his blonde to return from the shower. He didn't wait very long until Naruto appeared by the living room door way. 

"Hey, Gaa-kun. Isn't it a little dark in here?" Naruto asked cautiously as he made his way to the couch and sat down next to Gaara and the brownies. 

"Yes. So? Why, are you afraid of the dark?" Gaara teased. 

"NO! Of course not! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted, a little TOO loudly. 

"Well even if you were afraid of anything…" Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto. "I will protect you from it." Gaara whispered to Naruto. He leaned back so that he was lying on the couch. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and brought the blonde with him so he lay on top of Gaara. Naruto rested cheek on Gaara's chest. 

"Thank you Gaa-kun, but I don't need protecting! Baka! " Naruto said and then he sat on the floor near the table, stuffing his mouth with brownies. Gaara sat up straight on couch.  
"You know that if you're going to become Hokage then you're going to need protection 24/7?" Gaara said and looked at Naruto to see his expression. 

"What?!" Naruto yelled enraged, but then he calmed down. "Well I guess that makes sense though." Naruto admitted. Gaara pulled up Naruto so they were sitting together on the couch. Gaara just shook his head at the dumb kitsune. Naruto shrugged and went to change the topic. 

"You gonna eat any?" Naruto asked, looking at the plate and then to Gaara. And when Gaara shook his head Naruto devoured the rest of the brownies in one second. Gaara looked a little surprised by Naruto, but then he smirked when he saw the blonde's face. 

"Your face is covered in chocolate." He said more to himself to the messy blonde. And he tried not to think of anything perverted, but that was a hard task for Gaara. Naruto took the sleeve of his shirt and wiped away some the left over brownies on his face, but he missed a lot. Gaara looked at him for a while and he couldn't help himself any more. He leaned towards Naruto and placed a hand on the back of the boy's head so he could pull him forward. Once Naruto was close enough Gaara licked at the corner of the boy's lips where there was still chocolate. 

"Gaa-kun! Don't lick me! That's gross!" Naruto yelled and tried to move his face away but the hand behind his head wouldn't let him move. Gaara smirked and then he kissed Naruto's tempting lips. 

"Gaa-kun! Mmf!" Naruto tried to talk but it was hard to talk when hungry lips were on yours. Naruto gave in after a couple minutes of struggling and kissed back. Gaara pushed the blonde lightly back so that he was lying on top of Naruto. He leaned on his forearms for support as he continued to kiss Naruto. Gaara's fingers wound through blonde locks and he started to deepen the kiss. He swiped his tongue across Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck to try and pull him closer as he opened his mouth allowing entry to Gaara's tongue. Gaara quickly swept his tongue in and licked all around the wet cavern, known as Naruto's mouth. He licked at Naruto's tongue to try and get the blonde to lick back. Naruto eagerly wrestled his tongue with Gaara's and he moaned into the kiss. Gaara broke away abruptly so he could breathe but Naruto just pulled him back into another heated kiss. Gaara kissed the blonde senseless. Naruto's body squirmed underneath Gaara; he was trying to get a little more comfortable. Gaara let out a low moan when Naruto's knee accidentally rubbed against his 'special spot'. Naruto heard Gaara and he smiled evilly. The boy rubbed his knee against Gaara a little harder this time. The red-head leaned his forehead against the base Naruto's neck and let out another low moan. 

"You're evil…" Gaara mumbled into Naruto's neck.  
"Why thank you." Naruto snickered, as he continued to rub his knee against Gaara, but the red-head wanted more now. Gaara moved himself so that Naruto couldn't move his knee anymore and he grabbed hold of the boy's hips and started to rock himself against Naruto. He rocked harder and harder, Naruto felt the friction the pants caused as Gaara rubbed against him. Naruto threw his head back and bit his bottom lip trying not to moan. Gaara took this chance to attack the blonde's neck with his mouth. Gaara nipped and sucked at the tanned neck. The smaller boy couldn't help but let out a long moan and he moved his hips back and forth so he was rocking in sync with Gaara. The red-head moved his hands from the boy's hips down towards his ass. Naruto let out a tiny yelp as Gaara grabbed his ass. His breathing was becoming uneven and he let out soft groans. The red-head lifted his head from Naruto's neck to see that there was now a fresh hickey there. Gaara laughed mentally when he thought of how the blonde was going to hide it. 

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock at the door. He was about to get up to answer it but Gaara only pushed him back onto the couch. 

"Just pretend you're not here. The person will go away." Gaara said as he continued to kiss and lick Naruto's neck. Naruto's body shivered. He nodded and was about to lay back down when he heard the insistent knocking growing louder and louder. He leaned back on his elbows and he tried to block out the sounds coming from the door. 

Gaara was about to take off Naruto's shirt when he heard a voice coming from the door. He stopped to hear what the person was saying. 

"Naruto Uzumaki!! Get your ass out here!! I know you're there!!" The voice yelled. Gaara sighed and was about to continue what he was doing but Naruto had gotten up and was jogging towards the door. Gaara whimpered at the loss and collapsed face first into the couch mumbling a bunch of curses. He wanted to kill whoever was at the door. 

Naruto opened the door to see Sakura in front of him. She was breathing heavily, her face was a little red, her pink hair was a mess, and all in all, she just looked exhausted. He also took notice that the sky was really dark now, he was a little surprised by how late it was. 

"What happened, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, bringing his attention back to the frantic looking girl. 

"It's Sasuke I can't find him any where! I looked every where in Konoha! I even looked in the forest. He just disappeared." Sakura answered. Her voice was squeaky and she sounded really desperate. 

"Good riddance!" Naruto heard Gaara yell from the couch, but he ignored that. 

"Do you want us to help you look for him?" Naruto suggested. He didn't like the thought of looking for the bastard but he couldn't help it. The feeling in his gut told him it was HIS fault that the Uchiha went missing, and he felt guilty. Sakura's face lit up at Naruto's offer. 

"No way in HELL are we looking for HIM!!" Gaara yelled, his face was still buried in the couch, but for some reason everyone could hear him clearly. Sakura's hope and happiness vanished and was replaced by confusion and fear. She was a little confused as to why the Kazekage felt so much hatred towards Sasuke. Naruto guessed that she didn't know what Sasuke had tried to do to Gaara this morning. Naruto still ignored Gaara's comments and asked Sakura if she needed help, again. 

"Umm. Yes please. I'd really like it if you helped." Sakura said. Hope was starting to flicker in her eyes once more. 

"Okay I'll help you in one sec. I have to do something real quick first. I'll meet you by the ramen shop, okay?" Naruto said quickly. Sakura was about to ask what was more important than finding Sasuke, but she closed her mouth and blushed a deep crimson when she finally noticed the bulge in Naruto's pants and the hickey on his neck. She looked at Gaara, who was sitting on the couch looking irritated and then she looked back at Naruto.

He laughed nervously when he realized that Sakura noticed his erection. She nodded hesitantly before prying her eyes away from Naruto and walking away. Naruto quickly closed the door and let out a long sigh. He walked over to Gaara and sat on the taller boy's lap. 

"Sorry Gaa-kun but we're gonna have to put this on hold, okay?" 

"Why do you want to go looking for him, after what he did…" Gaara said. Naruto just shook his head and gave Gaara a quick kiss. 

"Because… I sort of feel responsible for this mess." Naruto finally admitted and he gave Gaara another kiss before he started walking towards the door. He sighed and was about to open it when Gaara walked over to him. 

"I hate to ruin your dramatic exit but are you sure you want to go wandering around Konoha with that bulge in you pants?" Gaara said and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's torso. Naruto looked down and blushed. Naruto pulled away from Gaara's arms and marched towards the bathroom. 

about 7 minutes later 

Naruto walked out of the bathroom and stretched. He had gotten rid of his 'problem' and was walking towards the door. Gaara came up behind him holding two coats. 

"Here, it's pretty cold out." Gaara handed one of the coats to Naruto and also put on a coat. 

"Wait. Where are YOU going? I thought you didn't want to look for Sasuke.." Naruto said while he tugged on the coat he was given. 

"I DON'T. But I'm not going to be LOOKING for him. I'm just gonna keep you company. I'm not leaving you alone, Naruto. Who knows what'll happen to you if I'm not there. I can't even leave you alone to make ramen without you burning yourself." Gaara said and opened the door. Naruto was about to argue with Gaara's last comment but he kept quiet, because he knew that Gaara was right. He just didn't want to admit it.

Gaara held the door open for Naruto. The pissed off blonde folded his arms and stormed through the opened door and out of the house. Gaara smirked. '_He's kinda cute when he's angry_' he thought to himself and then followed the blonde out of the house, closing the door behind him. They both walked down the street towards the ramen shop.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Grarr!!" Naruto yelled, aggravated. His patience was wearing amazingly thin and as he jumped onto another tree he realized that the sun was starting to come up. Gaara guessed that it was probably 4:00 am by now. Sakura and Naruto had been searching i all /i night and they were at a loss as the irritating Uchiha had practically or possibly disappeared off the face of the Earth. Gaara seemed happy about the whole disaster; he just slid from tree to tree calmly next to Naruto; a small smirk evident on the red head's pale face whilst on the occasion he would throw a glance at Naruto and it would turn into a brief but smug smile. Eye twitching, Naruto clenched his fists tight and frowned, his eyes narrowing slightly at the urge to smack the smirk right off the Kage's lips, but with the thought of Gaara's lips he almost froze, and controlled himself for once.

"Where the hell could that dumb ass Sasuke be?!" Naruto grumbled rather loudly to no one in particular, Gaara just rolled his eyes in annoyance; after all these hours and despite his smugness he was even wearing thin on the patience level.

"Why are you trying so hard to find him, Naruto? I can understand why i Sakura /i is acting and looking so desperate by this time but you have no reason to be, so why?" Gaara asked glaring at the pink-haired girl.

"If the bas… If Sasuke wanted to be found then we would've found him by now. I don't think he really wants to see anyone right now." Gaara tried to explain to the pissed off blond.

"I know that! I'm not an idiot and I know Sasuke better than anybody! But still…" Naruto stopped and jumped off the branch and landed on the ground. His head drooped and you could tell that he was exhausted, with good reason. Gaara followed and landed right beside Naruto; He didn't seem in the least bit tired because he was used to not sleeping, no thanks to a certain Shukaku.

"Naruto you seem really tired. You should get some sleep." Sakura muttered in a slightly defeated voice when she landed on the ground in front of them.

"NO! I don't want to go to sleep! What if Sasuke's in trouble? Then everything will be all my fault! What if h-" Naruto started; his voice growing to hysterical amounts only to be interrupted by Gaara.

"Even if you ended up finding him, what could you do to bring him back in your tired state? If you get some sleep you could probably have less trouble finding him." Gaara inquired and also looked at Sakura as he said this to emphasize that she needed sleep as well. Naruto just nodded weakly. Dark circles were starting to appear from under his eyes and his head drooped.

"Hai… Gaa-kun…" Naruto mumbled and then started to walk towards his apartment, his head still down sadly. After Sakura had shaken her head in dismay and started walking in the opposite direction; towards her house, Gaara turned on his heels and took his rightful place beside his kitsune. He was happy to be going back as he didn't really want to be looking for that raven-haired-horny-emo-bastard in the first place. He just wanted, actually, all he had wanted since they started was to go back to the house place and cuddle Naruto to death.

Gaara let his mind wander while they shuffled forward: He tried to think of something other than Sasuke. Mostly his thoughts just revolved around the idea of getting back to their house and then making Naruto more comfortable, making him happier. Startled, the Kage paused for a moment and Naruto just kept walking; the ignorance slightly stinging Gaara but hardly much at all. What had stopped him was the frame of mind he'd been thinking in; ' i Their House /i '. He knew that it was i Naruto's /i house and not his. But it almost seemed like he lived there; the way Naruto would always let Gaara sleep in his bed with him, and the atmosphere towards him, didn't make him feel like a guest at all. You know that feeling when that you get when you're in someone else's house for around the second time, and they just treat you like a guest? It was exactly the opposite. Warmth practically seeped out of the door way for the Kage.

Gaara paused in his walking when another thought struck him. But this thought made him upset and his body froze over completely this time making him start for more than a brief moment. It was the thought that had been clouding the back of his mind for quite a few days now. Naruto stopped in his walking when he realized that Gaara wasn't with him. He turned around to see that Gaara's body was tense and he seemed to be upset about something.

Gaara was a Kazekage and so he couldn't spend that much more time in Konoha. He had to get back to Sunagakure within a week, and that meant he'd had to leave Naruto and that terrified him; he couldn't really stand the thought of being with out the boy. When he first came here to Konoha he wouldn't have given a second thought to get up and leave the blond, but things were different now.

i b Why are they? /b /i A whisper of Gaara's old self seethed through his thoughts condescendingly. i b This situation wouldn't be nearly as compromising if you didn't spread your emotions so carelessly; you weak, idiot. Naruto doesn't care if you leave, stay or die. Obviously he still wants Sasuke; why else would he be out looking for him at three in the morning? /b /i 

The Kage swallowed thickly, his eyes scanning the area around him in shock but not taking anything in. Of course Naruto would be upset if he left! Even if he did…still love Sasuke. Because, b-because Naruto if anything it was everything and Naruto had said he loved Gaara. That was enough, wasn't it?

Gaara's legs still wouldn't move as he imagined going back to Suna and not being able to see Naruto's glowing smile, to not be able to touch him, hold him, or even kiss him. The Kage shook his head roughly, trying to get rid of the saddening thoughts. He forced himself forward in a shaken but determined way; ignoring a worried look that Naruto gave him.

2:00 pm

Gaara had just finished taking a shower and had gotten dressed. The shower made him feel slightly refreshed and he sat himself on the couch in the living room. Naruto was still sleeping, snoring too though in an adorable way.

When the two of them had gotten in earlier that morning Gaara had picked Naruto up, the blond didn't even protest but the second he was off his feet he fell asleep. While Gaara had carried Naruto to bed, tucked him in and wished his sleeping form good night he realized how hard Naruto had been looking; it didn't feel like very much but Gaara was stronger than Naruto.

It was a vain thing to say but it was absolutely true.

They had been searching for a good six hours at least, jumping constantly from tree to tree and screaming out the boy's name.

A very, very, very, microscopic part of him felt guilty that he didn't help look for the raven-haired boy. Gaara just went along so he could be with Naruto. He was just observing the blond while Naruto was yelling for Sasuke and searching everywhere.

i 'Why the hell did Naruto go through all that trouble just for /i him? i Does Naruto still have feelings for that jerk? After everything he did?' /i Gaara paused in mid thought. i 'Does Naruto still have feelings for Sasuke? Does he still like him? Love…him?' /i those questions repeated in his head until he heard footsteps approach. He looked up to see a fully awake and cute blond in front of him. He stood up and looked Naruto up and down.

"Ohayo, Gaa-kun!" Naruto greeted cheerfully waving and giving Gaara a quick hug before he started to skip away.

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked before Naruto turned the corner of the hallway. Naruto spun his head around and stopped in the middle of a skip, he almost seemed to be floating in the air like he froze. Naruto smiled a bright smile at Gaara and giggled. Gaara almost flushed but he forced it back and kept his emotions in check.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, silly. Why do you want to come with me?" Naruto asked innocently; a cute pink blush spread across each cheek. Gaara quickly shook his head to Naruto and blocked all thoughts out before he had a nosebleed. Naruto pouted and fluttered his eyelids in a girlish way. If it was anyone else that did that Gaara would have crushed them with sand for being idiotic, but when Naruto did it he looked too cute… (A/N: Well what did you expect? Naruto is the ultimate uke-ness.)

Gaara shook his head again though and he shooed Naruto into the bathroom before he could do anything else. If Naruto had done anything then Gaara might've given in but he refused to give in to anything like that, even if it was amazingly tempting.

Naruto heard Gaara slam the door behind him when he was shoved into the bathroom. Naruto 'hmph-ed' and began to take off his clothes. He hopped into the shower and turned on the water, giggling as it ran down his back he wondered what would've happened if Gaara had taken up his offer. Blindly reaching for a shampoo bottle with soap running through his eyes he stopped dead; a shiver ran over his skin and he quickly stepped away from the water, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes while he scanned the bathroom jumpily.

Was that a ghost or something? He could've sworn he felt eyes on him.

At the moment Naruto stepped hesitantly back into the water his eyes adjusted and stopped on a crack in the tiling. Stepping forward he ran a tanned finger over it and heard a loud crash. Jumping from the sudden sound he stumbled out of the shower and the door burst open; revealing a disgruntled Gaara.

"What happened?!" the red head demanded though Naruto just ignored him and stared wide-eyed at the crack then back at Gaara who was now staring wide-eyed at Naruto.

Glancing down red spread completely over the blonde's face. He pursed his lips and grabbed a towel,

"GAA-KUN YOU PERVERT!" Naruto roared, whipping Gaara with the towel before the red head lunged away and Naruto tied the towel around his waist; lunging after him.

"Naruto, making piles isn't going to help much, especially piles of nothing in particular." Gaara sighed exasperatedly running a hand through his hair. After everything had calmed down the Kage had decided it was time to teach Naruto how to clean properly; he wasn't about to help as his side was still sore from towel-lash but Naruto needed to learn how to keep a clean house in order to impress other Kage's or at lease please them.

"But Gaa-Kuuuunnnn!" Naruto whined, pouting his lips. Gaara clamped his eyes shut, the ultimate defense and only defense against Naruto's ultimate adorableness. Though the flowery yellow and love waves still almost knocked Gaara over.

"Gaa-Kun…" Naruto whispered and Gaara flinched, not realizing how close the boy had gotten, though now his hands were on Gaara's shoulders.

"Please help me?"

Gaara swallowed thickly and opened his eyes sure enough he was met with joyful bunnies and bears dancing, flowers and shounen bubbles swarming around Naruto who's hands were now clamped together; his foot rubbing circles into the ground while his eyes were wide and watery and his lips, again, in the perfect pout.

Gaara slapped a hand over his mouth and followed the only instinct he had left; with blood trickling down his nose and his cheeks stained red he burst through the room and through the closest door; Naruto's giggles behind him.

However Gaara now ignored the blonde as he found himself in pitch black darkness; as he went to step forward Naruto threw open the door, though not even his joy and happiness lit up the area.

"Gaaaaaa-Kuuunn!" he cheered rushing forward. Gaara winced his eyes to see Naruto hovering in air, the boy looked down before disappearing from the Kage's line of sight as there were several crashes and bangs.

Stairs.

Gaara snorted and slowly made his way down the stairs, feeling along the wall for a light switch his fingers wrapped around one and he pushed it up; the lights flickering on just as a TV did; and there sat Sasuke, sipping from a soda bottle with a remote in his hand while he flicked through the channels.

"Yo." He stated simply and both Naruto and Gaara's mouths dropped open.

"What." Naruto started.

"The." Gaara continued.

"FUCK?!" They both yelled together.

"How- What are you- When did…- how long have-….. Huh?" Naruto rambled in disbelief. Sasuke just continued flicking through the channels on the T.V. Naruto kept babbling, but then something went 'click' in his mind, and then he glared at the Uchiha.

"So, i you /i were the one that was peeping at me in the shower!" Naruto squeaked and then thrust an accusing finger towards Sasuke. The raven haired boy gulped loudly at that comment and then a sweat ran down the side of his face.

"He did i what /i ?" Gaara said enraged. He glared daggers at the Uchiha and if looks could kill then Sasuke would have been long gone by now.

"Now Gaara don't get mad… I didn't know it was Naruto. I thought it was you! Wait… no that's not what I meant!" Sasuke tried to explain and slapped himself in the head for his stupidity. Naruto looked sort of hurt by Sasuke's explanation but it only lasted about two seconds. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and stood right in front of the Uchiha. The small blonde had to stand on the tip of his toes in order to whisper something into the taller man's ear.

"Bastard." Naruto whispered and then he kneed him in groin. Sasuke doubled over in pain and fell to the floor and he put his hands over his groin hoping that it would sooth the pain. The pissed off blonde quickly turned around and ran back up the stairs. Gaara chuckled at the sight and walked back up the stairs leaving the raven-haired boy rolling around in pain.

Naruto was storming around in circles right in front of the door. Gaara exited the basement and closed the door, locking it. Gaara smirked evilly. ' i I don't think he's going to be rebirthing his clan any time soon. /i ' Gaara thought amused before turning towards Naruto, who was starting to rant.

"There's a fucking hentai bastard in my basement, which I didn't even know I i had /i until a few minutes ago. He's been peeping at us in the shower and he's wasting my electricity by watching that damn television. And it's the same bastard that he had been searching all night, last night for. He's been in my fucking house the whole time! Dammit! I swear I wanna fucking kill him." Naruto huffed and then walked away towards his bedroom. Gaara sighed and then followed him cautiously. A hyper-active, impatient, very loud, and easy to angry Naruto throwing a hissy fit is never a good thing…

Pausing at the door to the bedroom just in time to see Naruto throw the bed through the wall Gaara flinched his way over to the blonde and settled his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Naruto—"

"RAWR!"

Realizing he wouldn't silence him that way Gaara rolled his eyes and tugged Naruto toward him by the collar; meeting him halfway by the lips. Naruto froze completely, though after a moment his lips eased into Gaara's and he wrapped his arm's around the Kage's neck comfortably.

Gaara opened his eyes for a moment, rubbing his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip while he scanned the room for the bed; instead through the open crater in the wall he noticed at least a hundred girls.

Immediately Gaara broke away from Naruto who stood with his lips parted and his eyes still closed, leaning forward and jolting up when no one was there the blond blushed crimson and coughed to cover up his mistake; turning to see what Gaara was eyeing his own eyes went wide;

Yes, there were in fact a hundred girls if not more; they were all dressed around the same with different tones of odd colored hair, all their hands were clasped together and hearts took shape in their eyes.

The front-wo-man Stood with one hand on her hip; the other arm she raised slowly in the air with her finger pointing to the sun. Gaara's eye twitched from the terror he knew so well. Her finger curved around suddenly;

"S!" She chanted followed by ninety nine other 'S's

"G!"

"F!"

"C!" She paused and the echo of the others rang through the daylight.

"SHAN'S GAARA-CHAN FAN CLUB! HYOOOO! ATTACK!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: **Here's chappie 14. Me and Kat's fanfic! W00t!

_**This story contains YAOI!! If you don't like YAOI then don't read!!**_

Kk just wanted to get that outta the way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other Naruto charries. But Shan and the fan club DOES belong to us.

Chapter 14!!

The ground rumbled, the sky quaked, babies were crying in distant lands and Naruto clutched onto Gaara in sheer horror as fifty fan girls latched onto his arms and dragged him roughly to the floor. The blond let out a terrified cry at all the kisses being planted on his cheeks, forehead and general face. His thoughts went cloudy as he jumped to his feet and attempted to throw the life-sucking beasties off of him. 

But no one expected what happened next. 

Seemingly better from the blow to the crotch, Sasuke burst through the door; the sleet of wood was sent flying and knocked Shan into the wall where she rawer-ed in anger about her 'Gaara Is My Hentai Love' tee shirt being muddied, then launching at the raven-haired Uchiha. 

"Naruto, I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD—Ahhhhhh!" he shrieked; waving his perfectly emo manicured fingers in the air and scratching at Shan. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke was thrown to the ground like a rag doll and then stomped on repeatedly. Afterwards Shan brushed herself off, sniffed, and stood up straighter; pointing to the sky in Elvis mimicry. 

"Disperse!" she commanded and the floor shook more than it had been; dark thunder clouds rolled over the once happy blue skies as Shan whipped out a scroll and unrolled it to reveal a picture of Gaara staring off into space; eating onigiri. 

"KYAHH! For the sake of yours and mine, our love! My darlings; show me your dedication to…to…GAARA-SAAMMMAAAAA!" She cried; 'Hyoo'ing and giggling.  
The girls determined to prove themselves; joined hands in a figure-eight formation around Naruto and Gaara. They began moving, generally growing faster and faster until their shrieks and giggles were loud murmurs around the two. Slowly, but surely they melted together into pink blobs with only bright, red and big lips showing on each clay/pudding looking figure. Gaara recognized this jutsu. He had experienced this before, but last time he barley made it out in one piece. Those stupid fan girls made this jutsu _just_ for him. Gaara looked at Naruto worriedly, he didn't want Naruto getting mixed up in this. 

Naruto shuddered in pure terror, winding his way in circles while attempting to keep an eye on every single fan girl. 

With Gaara, the Kage had been completely stripped of his shirt and was now red eyed and completely pissed off. 

"You…bastards!" he roared, slamming his fist into the ground and knocking several blobs into the air with small tidal waves of sand. 

The girls, however, didn't seem to mind at all as they cheered at the 'new uncontrolled face of Gaara-Ai.' Taking several Polaroid's and giggling even more loudly. The girls he sent off were followed by nose bleeding streams and Gaara quickly sent more and more off. The Kage didn't give a damn that he was hurting half-girl half-inanimate-object things. He was enraged, he'd lost his chance! 

Naruto had been completely vulnerable; it was the chance Gaara had seemingly been waiting for his entire stay here! And despite the fact that that wasn't true in any way, shape or form he really, honestly, truly despised Shan for destroying his chance. His chance, that is, to get into Naruto's pants. 

At that moment he felt a wave of power he could only recognize as Chidori as Naruto jumped above the crowd of girls; tears streaming down his face while he jumped out of the wall and bolted down the street. The girls giggled maniacally and glued together to form a giant pink, goopy hand that stretched down the street and wrapped around Naruto, only allowing the boy to wriggle his head and feet around. 

"Lemme go! NOW NOW NOW NOW NOWWWW!" he screamed; biting into the hand. Immediately his face turned green; nausea written over his features. 

"BLEGGHH RED BEAN PASTE!" He groaned the hand's fingers spread out and rolled him back into the house; leaving deep finger nail gashes in the earth. 

By this time innocent bystanders were watching wide-eyed, in horror as their soon-to-be new Kage was flipped into the room, and a violet-haired girl surrounded by a massively evil aura was raised into the air; breaking through the roof by a revolving pink platform she pointed a single finger to the dark sky and 'Ku-Ku-Ku'-ed constantly. Lightning struck behind her; electrocuting Sasuke further into road-kill while Shan's eyes turned into gluttonous slits and she grew in size one hundred fold. 

The odd thing was that despite the dark crackling aura in her shadow; it only zoomed in like a spot light around Gaara. 

"Gaaaarraaaa-Saaammmaaaa!" she roared in a voice that was remotely close to that of a chubaka. 

"If you wish to ever, and I mean ever as in forever like a vampire who drank from the immortal springs and wears 10,000,000 SPF sun block…ever, want to see Naruto-Dumbbutt EVER again then I have one single request from you…my beloved." 

The kage crawled back, wide terror in his eyes as his arm bent the wrong way and he was sprawled on his back on the floor. Shan shrunk back to normal size and grinned at him; her voice now different in the way which she would woe any Nin into her doings. 

"Gaara-Sama," she cooed sweetly. Though in this entire situation Gaara found no 'Woo'. In fact it was entirely 'Boo' 'Blegh' or even possibly 'Hoshit this is so le gaayyy.' 

"Do it for Naruto or…bad things will happen to him. Fan girls need some way to let out their affections; don't they?" 

The Kage could hear Naruto gulp even through the boy's cage and he sighed; down casting his eyes and giving a swift nod as Shan clapped gleefully and twittered away like a ballerina. 

"Take the hostage to HQ Mole Hole and leave him there until further commands, understood." She more-so stated than asked before turning on her heel and waving the cage to move. Gaara jerked up in surprise and rushed along with the pace of the girls, not wanting to be touched by any part of the cooing goop around him. 

On the way out, the Kage caught glimpse of Naruto being dragged in the opposite direction and he gritted his teeth; all ready worrying about the blonde. 

Shan crossed the bed-made threshold and stomped on Sasuke's head on the way out; the cage and Gaara followed suit before heading down the street.

':,:':,:':,:':,:':,':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,;':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,

"Where the hell am I?! You TUB OF LARD let me OUT!" Naruto demanded, bashing his fist against the soil floor and sending a cloud of dirt into the air. The blonde coughed hysterically and jumped to his feet; launching at the metal bars in front of him and collided his shoulder into the ruggedly dirty surface. A wave of pain smoothed over him and he dropped to the ground all the while clutching his shoulder while the metal vibrated in front of him. 

The fan girl guard smirked; even the small movement sending one of her many chins jiggling while she stroked a very full mustache that Naruto was, though not admittedly, extremely jealous of. You see, Naruto had attempted so many times to grow mustaches, beards, even STUBBLE would be nice. All he wanted was a chance to prove his manliness to everyone, because you had to admit he was kind of feminine; and this…this she-man had demolished his hopes of ever getting over his hormone defect. 

Naruto scrambled back; his throat slick with nervousness as the guard got up, her muscular build that was otherwise twice the size of Chouji pressing foot prints into the rock-hard ground. She grinned in a toad-like way and stretched grubby fingers through the bars; those being the only things that could possibly fit. 

"Peerttyy boy, c'mere little foxy dude…I wuvv perty babies like you. DOKU-CHAN WANTS YOU! Doku-Chan wants foxies BODY!" she rumbled; her fat echoing her own voice. Naruto let out a squeak of terror and scuttled to the far corner of the cell where he was enveloped in darkness. The boy had always been terrified of the dark but this…this thing was much more horrifying than anything he'd ever witnessed. 

"AY Doku! Leaf boy loon! Gawd, oi scare Shan's goona kart yerr arse onna dese doi." A girl stepped around the corner that caused Naruto's eyes to widen. Despite her in descript language that was probably an American who didn't know any Japanese, she was just like the feminine form of Gaara; long and choppy red hair fell to her hips, with aquamarine eyes and penciled in eyebrows, she wore a shocking amount of eyeliner. Her lips were smooth and she had a drawn-on red heart on her cheek. 

If it weren't for the fact that she was protecting Doku-The-Devastator (as Naruto had just dubbed her), as well as the fact that she was almost a Gaara poser, looked weak, and wore almost shining clothing that defined her as someone who was spoiled than Naruto may have instantly fallen in love with her. 

The girl snorted suddenly and shook a finger at Naruto. 

"PFFFT! YOU'RE TH' BOY EVER'BOD'S TALKIN' ABOOT!??! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" She continued laughing and Naruto squinted his eyes at her; was she making fun of him. She snorted again and slowly got up off of the floor, shoving Doku away from the cell entry way so she could glare menacingly at Naruto. The blonde had to squint to see her, because her shiny clothes were almost blinding him when she got closer. 

"Yah kne…Imma th' mascoote fer dis 'ere Feen cloob aynd Oi donna chi nuffin gud boucha. Yer jus' eh durr-head beef terd." Naruto continued staring at her as she muttered out in her accent quickly. Forget having an accent; she was completely incoherent.  
[A/N. As A translation the red-head said 'You know, I'm the mascot for this here Fan Club and I don't see anything good about you, you're just a dumb headed bastard.' 

Sniffing, the blonde shrugged away from the two of them and turned his back on them; ignoring the two's shouts as his thoughts wandered easily back to a certain Kage. Naruto, though terrified, had managed to catch some of Shan's weird conversation with him. He remembered something about a nude model shoot and shuddered; Gaara surrounded by fans…naked? He'd be completely and totally, obviously: raped. 

Naruto sighed in defeat; he didn't want Gaara to have to do this. Especially not for something stupid like protecting Naruto. The blonde may be a popular uke for most stories but for Kami's sake! He could do some defending! Did anyone see the anime or read the manga? 

No? 

All right then, then Naruto's completely defenseless.

':,:':,:':,:':,:':,':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,;':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,

Gaara was in hell. He stood waist-deep in a tropical pool, half wondering where in the hell they got this set up from but then; not wanting to know he concentrated on attempting to not commit suicide. 

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-Gaahhhhhhhhh-r-r-r-r-ra-ra-ra-ra-S-S-S-S-a-a-a-mmm-ahhh…" Shan managed. She was the only one of the fan girls still conscious; every other one had fainted from blood loss. Oh yes, Gaara had planned how he could—rather easily—escape but in a sick way he was sort of enjoying this now that Shan was blinded with sheer embarrassment, all the others couldn't see him and… 

Oh no fucking way. Sorry, but, he was in agony. Not even as writers can we portray Gaara as a porn star. Well, we can. But we'd prefer to with Naruto. Kay? Good. 

"Uhmm put your right hand on your hip and run the other one through your hair." Was understood through the violet-haired girl's stutters. Gaara winced in unmistakable mental agony and did what he was told. Shan drooled and clicked a button, the Kage noticed the water temperature go up significantly and opened his lips; panting from the change until he noticed the water level go down and reveal his lower half. 

Shan took about a hundred photos, and this was the ninth location Gaara had been on. She fainted around the last shot and immediately the Kage broke into a sprint out of the water; stopping and grabbing his clothes out of the death-grip of some fan girl who smelled his tee shirt. Awkward. 

He threw them on loosely and continued running while buttoning and zippering his pants on the way past Naruto's house. Sasuke chose that moment to sit up and grab his head in pain; though at the sight of Gaara he immediately jumped out of the hole in the wall and began to follow him. 

In the background a girlish scream echoed through the sky that caused Gaara to groan all the while avoiding Sasuke's lustful arms. Apparently one of the fan girls had awoken and alerted the others. Blindly running; Gaara attempted to follow Naruto's chakra stream, even though it proved difficult with the distraction of for some reason now, several thousand girls and one boy trailing and stomping down the buildings behind him.

':,:':,:':,:':,:':,':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,;':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,

"Nu, Doku! Nu grapin te Bloond beef terd!" [['No, Doku! No raping the blond bastard.' The red head said while slapping Doku on the head with a newspaper. 

"But Doku likes fox boy. He's cute!" The larger girl cooed, or what could've been a coo; it's hard to tell with her deep voice. 

"Iee. Sed. Nu!" [['I. Said. No!' The redhead growled. 

"But, **Kigen**." 

"NU 'BOOTS'!" [['NO 'BUTS'!' The redhead answered loudly. 

"Doku doesn't like Kigen no more. Kigen is a mean old witch." Doku said and stuck her tongue out at Kigen. The redhead just stared at the larger girl and then turned to glare daggers at Naruto, who was curled in the corner of his cell trying to think of a way out.

Then all of a sudden the blond shot up straight and Kigen could've sworn she saw a little bulb light up right on top of his head. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as the golden-haired gorgeously blue-eyed kitsune came closer to the bars of the cell. He shuffled his right foot on the dirty ground nervously and had his hands clasped together, then he looked up with watery eyes and a perfectly formed pout on his face. Doku was swooning and giggling madly with heart shaped eyes, and Kigen accidentally let a blush creep onto her face. Naruto started sniffling cutely and he let his cheeks get a little pink as a finishing touch. 

"OhMyGoshOhMyGoshOhMyGoshOhMyGosh!" Doku said and she couldn't handle anymore, she had to have the kitsune NOW. She didn't even bother unlocking the door and just burst through the metal bars. Naruto's pout vanished in less then a second and was replaced with a triumphant smirk. Naruto easily dodged the large manly women and sped through the broken cage door. 

"The power of the Ukes!! Gwahahahahahaha!!" Naruto laughed and he sped past a shocked Kigen to open the nearest door. He slammed it open only to find that it was a closet. Naruto wept on the inside and almost wanted to cry but he held it in. He wanted to save the dignity he had left, even though it wasn't much. 

He turned around only to be face to face with Kigen and Doku. Kigen grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. 

"NO KIGEN BOY IS MINE!" Doku demanded, shoving Kigen off and going for Naruto. Naruto easily dodged the slow creature though by bending down, Kigen then lunged for Naruto and Naruto kick-swept Doku—who had face planted into the wall—'s feet, dodging out of the way just as Doku collapsed onto a screaming Kigen. 

Dust filled the air and Naruto panted heavily, when all around him cleared he could see Doku struggling to get up; flailing her arms and legs helplessly while Kigen remained motionless beneath her. Naruto bit his lip, feeling slightly guilty and sorry for the both of them until he remembered he could be a bitch sometimes and shrugged; running down the hall. 

It seemed as though the second he entered a new place through a set of large oak doors into another dusty hall way, a red siren went off; turning everything to a blinking crimson. The boy held his head, squinting through the sound the see fan girls in neon pink ANBU outfits headed towards him with AK47s. Shaking off the red and annoyances around him Naruto once again that day gathered all of his chakra into his fingertips and began running forward at top speed. Each of the Pink ANBU hesitated, lowering their weapons and glancing at one another nervously as the blonde charged towards them, then, as Naruto was mere inches away they went to raise their guns. Too late! 

Naruto jumped into the air, flipping and landing behind the wall of fan girls before launching off again whilst letting the rasengan fade. He hopped to control his speed and rounded the first corner he came to, stopping dead as he was face to face with a goopy, dripping, pink clay moose. 

After a moment, giggles erupted from Naruto's throat, followed by riotous laughter as he clutched his stomach with one arm and with the other hand pointed swiftly at the deformed moose. 

"BWAHAHAHA what's that gonna do you BAKAS!?" he snorted and was about to roll on the floor laughing when the moose let out a long exhale and dragged it's front hoof on the ground. Slowly, Naruto straightened his posture and raised an eyebrow when suddenly the moose charged. Naruto screamed. And no, not a manly yelp of surprise but a full-out shriek that was remotely close to that of the fan girls. Slapping his hands to his cheeks the blonde spun around to run away; only to be hoisted into the air by the moose's antlers and charged right through a wall. 

Naruto stopped screaming as his mouth was filled with dirt but was, after a few seconds, plowed right through the earth and into the air. Choking and spitting out the dry soil Naruto 'Blegh'ed, and hovered in the air before falling. Tears streamed from his eyes; expecting pain only to be met with…well, pain. 

Just not as bad as it was supposed to be. 

"What the hell…" came a soft plea from beneath him. Rolling away the blonde locked eyes with a bruised-up Sasuke; the once raven hair had been electrocuted white and fell shaggily around his face; his skin was covered in…charcoal, and foot prints stamped over him; his eyes were watery though blood shot and his clothing was tattered. Also the expression he now wore was not only thoroughly angry but really, honestly ugly. It made it so Naruto wondered why he ever liked him. 

"Na…ruto…" the Uchiha rapsed. "Save G..Gaara, he's being chased by rabid…" he trailed off again and Naruto let out a frustrated huff to see he'd fainted. Rabid what, dogs? Caribou? Speaking of caribou where was that moose? Naruto sniffed and stood, making a 360 turn only to see Sasuke again, except now the moose was sniffing the boy; claiming he had scents of Gaara-Kage-Sama on him it began eating his hair. 

Naruto stared at the scene for a moment, then deciding hair was enough to pay for his electricity bill as the boy turned on his heel and ran down the street following an obvious stampede.

':,:':,:':,:':,:':,':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,;':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,:':,

"Gaara-Sama? What in the blazes is going on?!" Tsunade demanded as the panting Kage slammed the doors shut to the Hokage's office. He slowly turned, wide-eyed, toward the blind woman who he had assumed would be at home asleep by now, however she was not asleep; in fact what he saw before him was more scarring than the thousands of girls that had just literally eaten his pants. No, before him sat four people; Anko, Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraya. Anko sat away from the others, blushing furiously as she tried to cover her nakedness, Jiraya was in his boxers; Kakashi had on but one sock and Tsunade was fully clothed. 

Strip poker was being held in front of him. 

Gaara's eyes widened at the sight of Tsunade being fully clothed. This meant that she was winning. Gaara gulped hard; It's was a fact that whenever Tsunade won in a gambling game then something very bad would happen. Everyone in Konoha and even Suna knew of this rumor. 

"Er…" Gaara trailed, knowing obviously they would irritate him further if he explained to them what was happening. Then, the Kage glancing at his bare legs and tattered boxers, looked back towards the adults with hesitance. Oh, he knew what he had to do to get out of this; 

He just didn't want to. 

"I came to join you." He said after a long silence. Tsunade raised an eyebrow while Jiraya and Kakashi burst out laughing. However Gaara's façade easily faded as there was an extremely loud _'Thump!!'_ on the door. 

The red head jumped out of the way just as his last hope; the barricade, was broken. There through shredded rice paper and wood; along with the residue of fading chakra, stood several thousand girls, all of them panting and many of them holding a tree that had obviously just been carelessly ripped out of the ground however savagely. 

All of the girls had gleaming eyes except for one very brave and ostentatious blonde who stepped forward; her 'Gaara is my Hentai Love' shirt covered in mud and grime. She cleared her throat unsteadily and caught her breath; suddenly grinning. 

"Mistress Hokage, give us the boy or we take the naked prostitute." At the end of her sentence she pointed to Anko. Immediately, Tsunade jumped to her feet with a massive glare. Everyone knew Anko and Tsunade were lesbian lovers, and insulting Anko was by far the most of a moment this blonde would ever have. 

Suddenly, the fan girl disappeared in a cloud of smoke; Gaara didn't know how, or where she'd disappeared to but the thought was entirely too terrifying to review. 

He took in a deep breath and was about to run for his life when the sound of a megaphone could be heard outside. 

"Gaara-I-Love-You-Sama! I have recovered fully from blood-loss and would like you and Naruto-Kun to return to the Uzumaki household. I assure you no one will bother you on your way back. However, GIRLS BACK TO HQ NOW! I can't believe you BAKAS messed me up again, BATTLE STATIONS AND BE PREPARED TO PLAN AND BATTLE!" Shan's voice screamed. 

Gaara exasperatedly rubbed his eyes and opened the window; allowing all the ashen-faced fan girls to filter out before he ran as fast as he could back to the house; keeping a sand guard up just in case. 

At the door to the house he caught sight of a panting Naruto and immediately grabbed the boy into a tight embrace. Naruto let out a whimper and grabbed the back of Gaara's shirt, clutching the fabric tightly and breathing Gaara in. They wordlessly stepped inside and immediately Gaara put up a sand block around the house. Kami only knew what would happen to the villagers of Konoha but for now they needed to safe guard the house as Gaara's chakra wouldn't last forever. 

"Naruto…I know your scared, trust me when I say I'm terrified as well but I need you to go into the kitchen and take down the cabinets, break them and block the windows. I'll take on the sofa and fix up the doors; anything we can find we need to use to hold up the hole in the bedroom wall. Then, we'll lock all the doors and go to the basement. If Sasuke was living there—and we all know he's obese so he'll definitely have food and entertainment—we'll stay there until things have seemed to calm down. I know this is scary Naruto, as I all ready said. But trust me and we'll get past Shan-Chan and the fan girls, all right?" Naruto gulped while the Kage stood, actually caring to see what the boy wanted. But Naruto was too happy to see Gaara to even speak. He just nodded and hugged the Kage again before heading quickly into the kitchen. 

Gaara sighed, a hysterical laugh bubbling though staying in his throat while he began ripping apart the sofa. All of this was too much.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: **Here's chappie 15. Me and Kat's fanfic! W00t!

_**This story contains YAOI!! If you don't like YAOI then don't read!!**_

Kk just wanted to get that outta the way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other Naruto charries. But Shan and the fan club DOES belong to us.

Chapter 15

Gaara tilted Naruto's chin up slightly; peering towards the blonde's neck to fasten the green clip into place. The boy fidgeted; his hands pressing between his shins that were laid across the floor. Stepping back the Kage nodded approvingly and both boys regarded each other with exasperated glances. Each wore heavy suits, designed in camouflage with heavy bullet proof vests in black over the fabric. The suits were loaded with many guns, grenades and weapons of the sort. Naruto dropped against the sofa; the helmet on his head clonking him on the skull for the fact that it was a bit too large while the blonde tried to lace up his knee boots.

Gaara cleared his throat and tightened his own helmet; his vest hanging on him loosely above his opened camo jacket that revealed a dirty wife beater beneath. His combat boots were all ready laced and he smudged on green and brown make-up underneath his all-ready charcoal eyes.

Naruto, finally struggling up the boots finished them with a sigh and Gaara threw a glance at the blonde before striding to him and plopping himself down on his lap. Instinctively Naruto wrapped his arms around the Kage's neck and went to meet lips with him but instead Gaara placed his finger on Naruto's lips before backing away and chuckling at Naruto's disgusted expression.

The blonde had a smear of make-up on his lips that he now loosely spread around his cheeks and eyes. Then, the both of them standing and facing each other Gaara pulled a simple 22mm shot gun from his back and loaded a seven pack into the semi-automatic container.

Naruto grasped a grenade with one hand and intertwined Gaara's fingers with his before the two of them charged up the stairs;

Immediately Naruto tripped and the pin from the grenade clicked down the steps. The two of their eyes widening they bolted up the rest of the way and Naruto's basement imploded; the house collapsing in behind them. While Naruto panted and stared in wide-eyed horror at the damage he'd caused Gaara gaped at his surroundings.

Despite the mid-day time the sky was a midnight blue; polluted clouds rumbling around while towers lined the horizon. The once beautiful landscape had become barren with wreckage protruding from the uneven ground and barbed wire wrapping around the perimeter. Suddenly a spot light that had been scanning the blue-ish landscape landed on the two and a mega-phoned Shan boomed out, also surrounding them.

"GAARA-SAMMAAA! SURRENDOR NOW OR WE WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!" She ordered. The Kage's grip on Naruto tightened and he bolted to the left; towards the darker pits quickly. Unseen and jumping over small bumps in the ground that would prove to be land mines Naruto helplessly dangled in the air behind him before Gaara threw him to the ground and jumped above him to protect him from the shower of red bullets around them. However as the acidic substance settled into the ground around him he noticed that they weren't bullets but were actually…and horribly, perfumed lipstick containers.

"DAMN YOU SHAN!" Naruto screamed from the ground. Cursing under his breath Gaara wrapped his vest around Naruto; leaving him exposed with an open jacket and just thin white fabric between his defenseless skin.

Or so the fan girls thought.

Swooning, a pink clay hand shot toward him from the left; the Kage rolled to the right with ease and propped the 22 up with his knee; letting off two bullets into the now-shrieking pink goop. He motioned for Naruto to come, but then noticed a bee-line around where the figure had once been and a streak of blonde headed in the opposite direction. Gaara sighed, praying to the Gods the blonde wouldn't do something typically stupid before he charged to the tower; grenade in his mouth and pin ready to be plucked and thrown he could feel the sand beneath him gathering and a certain violet-haired annoyance dropping a megaphone; looking terrified.

Naruto didn't know where he was going but he didn't care. He thought that Gaara was following in trail but he was sadly mistaken. The blonde turned around only to find 100 fan girls stalking him. He shrieked and unpinned about 10 grenades and throwing them near the girls. They screamed and ran away from the grenades and Naruto huffed at them and went to walk away. He kept walking until he heard a familiar voice and he stopped dead.

"Foxy boy!!" boomed a low voice. Naruto turned around and watched as the smoke and dirt disappeared only to reveal Doku; the female (yet kinda male) guard from when he was held captive in Shan's HQs. Naruto swallowed thickly as he saw her charging towards him. It took him a few seconds until his body finally reacted and he went screaming like a girl in the opposite direction. He ran so fast that all that was left in front of Doku was a cloud of smoke and faint sound of Naruto's feminine scream. Doku started to sob but then she cheered up and then started to look for the foxy dude.

Mean while, back at the remains of Naruto's house, Gaara was having his own predicaments…

"Gaara-sama!!! Looooove meeee!!!" a brown haired girl squealed and lunged towards Gaara only to be shoved into the ground.

'Stupid fucking fan girls… if it weren't for them I'd be in a bed with Naruto and well…. You know…' Gaara thought angrily as he shoved another vile girl out of the way. He looked around, and still no blonde haired dobe… Gaara started running when they turned into goop and then morphed into Giraffe. Why a giraffe? Oh well.

"Gaaaaraaa we looovveee youuu!" it somehow managed to moo before opening its jaws widely and wrapping them around the top of Gaara's head. The kage stood stunned for a moment, his eyes wide before he crossed his arms with pink ooze dripping down his face, suddenly the giraffe exploded in a tidal wave of sand that Gaara stepped onto and raised high into the air with.

Down below there were long dust trails, followed by what seemed to be a decapitated and gene-spliced mammoth-chicken. Gaara shook his head at the sight and noticed a small army of about six hundred girls charging with kunai and spears towards the dust cloud, he revolved and noticed another army headed for his own sand cloud led by Shan who was dressed in a Kimono meant for a queen and was riding a long-tusked elephant. The poor beast was draped in vibrant colors and staggered around the field, occasionally crushing a rabid fan girl.

The girls on Shan's side were also holding kunai and spears, and it was at that point that Gaara laughed, remembering there were still ninjas out there; As for him and Naruto?

They were all fire power.

"Naruto!" Gaara called, sensing the Kyuubi's power suddenly as it neared him he clapped his hands and appeared next to Naruto before grabbing the blonde's wrist and dragging him in the least-enclosed-by-fan-girls direction which happened to be blocked by the mammoth-chicken. Up close Gaara noticed it wore make-up and a very envious mustache which the Kage couldn't help but smile at Naruto cross-eyed and looking down toward his hairless upper lip.

"Move, beast!" Gaara commanded, swishing his hand in front of him; in his peripheral vision he noticed the fan girls nearing and swallowed thickly as the beast suddenly widened its footing and smashed its fists together. The beast roared obnoxiously and the Kage honestly thought all was over as the ground around him vibrated and crumbled. The air quivered and he quickly clutched Naruto into an embrace before the ground fell out beneath him and he squeezed his eyes shut.

That's when it happened; a perfumed overwhelming scent came to the two as they were crashed to the ground. Dirt surrounded them but Gaara could've sworn he saw Tsunade. But what was she doing here? This was his fight. Wait… what is he thinking? He needs all the fucking help he could get.

The female sennin pulled a long scroll from her robe; immediately making hand signs as suddenly all the fan girls exploded into the air like rag dolls, falling with thuds as actual voodoo dolls around them. She nodded approvingly at the limp dolls on the floor. Everything seemed much quieter now that the fan girls were well… disposed of. Gaara let out a silent relief for that.

Tsunade turned to face the mammoth-chicken… and with one swift punch, it was sent flying through the walls. Her brute strength was nothing to underestimate. She stepped forward; her posture perfect and a smirk on her face as she looked down upon the two utterly shocked, confused, and flustered boys. Gaara and Naruto nodded their thanks and they were about to climb out of the hole to greet the Hokage but they stopped dead when a shriek was heard from the sky and Shan landed with a thud in front of them. Tsunade analyzed her for about a second before spinning to face Gaara and Naruto who were still wrapped around each other in the crater.

"Kazekage, she's after you." Tsunade called, momentarily appearing before Gaara and grabbing him; then disappearing but not before leaving the blonde directions. His eyes sparkled with anticipation and something else that Gaara didn't really catch. He could've sworn there was an evil aura around him for a second but it faded instantly. He was about to ask what Tsunade had just told his Naruto but he was transported away with her and he couldn't see Naruto anywhere. He was in the Hokage's office and his face turned red with anger. The women had just left Naruto with the most horrifying fangirl to ever walk this planet and he wasn't there to help him. He was about to walk out but then he realized that there was a seal around the room so he couldn't escape. He cursed in his mind and Tsunade just sat there with a determined grin.

"Poker?" She asked with one of her classic grins. Gaara clenched his teeth and brought his hairless eyebrows together as she tapped the deck of cards on her desk. Suddenly realization dawned on Gaara and he smacked his hand to his forehead; cursing the woman for the fact that she'd won a game—more so, a game that involved gambling; the strip poker. It was with this that he knew, rushing forward to beat her in cards; she may have damned them all.

The air stilled, only deterred by Shan and Naruto's breathing as the boy pulled himself exaggeratedly to his feet, drooping for a moment before he cracked his neck and straightened. His eyes went dark; they weren't that normal shiny sky blue, now they were more like a storm cloud grey. He smiled wickedly as he stared at Shan with a loathing expression.

Shan gulped. This wasn't that hyperactive, knuckle-headed, idiot anymore. This was someone completely different in front of her. Even the massive elephant that she was riding before had nervously fidgeted for not even a few seconds before it trampled away.

"Good thing the old hag took Gaara, I can't look much more than cute and defenseless in front of him…but now that he's gone I can--$#!#$#&$#&($W#$&$#ETGHG&&&$BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP$($&&(($$$&&()+ ??:""""+++--[\';;./, to you!" his voice dripped with acid with every word that escaped him. Shan's mouth dropped open in utter shock at the vile words Naruto had spoken that are so utterly awful that we, as the authors, can simply not utter them. Just so you know? It had Shan shaking in her kimono!

Naruto smirked, taking one step forward that caused Shan to grasp whatever dignity she had left to stumble to her feet and hold up her fists; however the blonde shook his head and slowly reached behind him; withdrawing a long kitana from it's sheath that reflected the dark clouds on it's pale blade.

"Shan…" was all Naruto managed through his rage. His chakra had started seeping through him and it turned a light red and it seemed to flame around him as he stepped forward. Kyuubi was trying to gather control but Naruto had him restrained. As soon as he was ready he jumped over the pit and charged the girl, who withdrew her own spiked short sword; though the blade was as sickeningly sharp as a razors edge, their blades clashed; Naruto's unspeakable profanities causing Shan's senses to dull as the blonde over took her and steadily beat her sword backwards.

Shan defended herself, frantically trying to over take the shorter blonde but Naruto's power was just too over whelming for the violet haired girl to handle.

'Wait… This…BRAT, is going to beat ME; The most feared fan girl, the founder and creator of the Gaara Fan club, The most tempered bitch around? He thinks he can beat me, then he must be on some kind of new drug…' Shan thought as a new burst of energy shot through her.

"HYOOOOOOOOOO!" She screeched as her chakra started to form around her. It turned slightly yellow and it looked like she was on fire, in the same sort of way as how Naruto's chakra looks. Her hair started to stand up straight and it started to change into a light yellow. Her hair wasn't a golden blonde like Naruto's but it was still yellow.

She let out another war cry before she lunged towards Naruto with her sword by her side. Naruto crouched into an animal-like position and he brought his sword up near his face as he waited patiently for the girl to reach him. Everything went into slow motion, and Naruto got pissed that the author wanted to put it in slow motion at a time like this…

"I--- wwwiillll---- killll--- yoooouuuu---- naahhhh-ruuuu—tooooeeee!!!" Shan yelled as fast as she could while her chakra crackled and her spiked yellow hair refused to budge… Naruto charge and when their swords met their chakra fused together and started a battle of its own. The red and yellow chakra blew around them; blowing Naruto around and in front of his face but Sham's hair still refused to move…

Naruto pushed his sword forward and with Kyuubi's help, he started to over power the girl once again.

"DDDDIIIIIIEEEEE----- SSSHHAAANNNNN!!!" Naruto yelled and her sword shattered into pieces. Shan fell to her knees, barely missing the jagged pieces of her broken sword. Naruto just stared down at her and smirked. Shan lifted her hands to her face and she cried into her hands, Naruto didn't even hesitate before turning on his heel to face the other direction; a gluttonous and smug smile appearing on his face as he slowly started to crack up; being that when Shan fell her hair still stood defiantly; now out of the corner of his eye Naruto could see the limp blonde strands falling and smacking her from the chakra-gel she must have hidden and used while Naruto was distracted with her light show. Now, every time a strand hitter she would let out a little cry of pain. It served her well enough; No one could match the taste of Sunny Hair Gel D-lux but Naruto, and his hair was there to prove it.

Coughing Naruto turned around and was met with Shan again, however the girl was now standing with thick foam dripping from her mouth and her pupils dilated; she grasped the leg of a fan girl doll as a weapon and blindly swung it at Naruto who deflected it with his sword. Rather than splitting wood, the clang of metal rang through the air, causing the blonde to get back on guard as Shan smirked through her ironic rabies. Oh, the weapons clashed; metal clinging as a constant sound all the way back to the dead center of Konoha where slight remains of the Hokage office still stood; all the members of Konoha inside and a stronger seal on the inner walls that even Naruto could feel. No, next to the office however was a giant fortress that Naruto wondered how in the world could've been built in the hours he and Gaara were preparing; It had to be sixty stories high with statues of Gaara everywhere; there was a mote and everything, with more Doku-Chans floating in the water.

Shuddering, Naruto passed the bridge; still fighting Shan all the way inside and down several flights of steps until they inevitably found themselves in a dungeon that was littered with voodoo dolls on the floor. Naruto raised his sword high above his head; the power radiating off the blade and off of his body. Shan could feel it, she knew if she struck low he would splice her through the top of the head, high and his power would slice through her fan-girl-leg-tool, so instead she dropped her weapon and stumbled backward; falling into a cell.

Naruto dropped his sword and clutched his stomach with one arm; the other pushing the prison doors closed.

"Pffbbbt! You ACTUALLY fell for that?! Dumbass! Ahahah, ahahahahahahaaa…bye." And with that the blonde gave a curt wave and locked the doors; then running outside to see the sun shining; the birds twittering and everything back to normal. People slowly left the borders of the Hokage's office; shielding their eyes from the bright sunlight with their hands, everyone gradually began laughing, then cheering. And the fortress slowly disintegrated; the only proof left of it ever being there was a small cage that held Shan inside; gnawing angrily on the bars yelling at Naruto.

"I fart in your general direction! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elder-berries!" Shan yelled and then continued gnawing at the bars. Naruto turns towards Shan and glared at her.

"Shut up or I shall have to hurt you." Naruto threatened.

"You don't frighten us, English pig dogs. Go and boil your bottoms, you son of a silly person. I blow my nose at you, so-called 'Naruto!'" Shan yelled and spit at Naruto. The boy only shook his head and sighed.

"Okay first of all, we're JAPANESE! And don't talk about my bottom like that! or I shall have to slap you silly." Naruto hissed. Shan just glared and growled menacingly at Naruto.

Naruto walked away and just watched as everybody started walking around Konoha once more. He recognized all his friends that came out and one of them was Rock Lee. He looked around frantically and then started mumbling.

"This is what youth does to us Gai-sensei?! Why!?" Lee yelled and disappeared down a street yelling.

Voodoo dolls rained through the air and suddenly Gaara burst through the main Hokage office; a naked Tsunade chasing him as the red head grabbed hold of Naruto and spun him around. The two grabbed hands and thrust themselves; running and laughing down the street to see Naruto's house standing beautiful and clean!

…Or not.

Gaara sighed, running a hand through his dark red hair exasperatedly while he attempted to ignore a tearing Naruto;

"As your work for Hokage…well Naruto, you've pretty much all ready proved yourself to the village but, uhm, How about you show you're cleaning skills by fixing the house?" He laughed nervously and turned to face the blonde fully; surprised when he saw Naruto's bright blue eyes shining with determination.

"For Hokage? All right!" he pumped his fist in the air and ran forward, scurrying around to attempt to clean. Gaara half-frowned, he almost wished the blonde declined so he could bribe him with sex, but of course Naruto was oblivious as goddamn always. In any case, Gaara was glad that the Shan-Seize was over and he began to daze off into his thoughts when a loud scream echoed from Naruto…


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: **Here's chappie 15. Me and Kat's fanfic! W00t!

_**This story contains YAOI!! If you don't like YAOI then don't read!!**_

Kk just wanted to get that outta the way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other Naruto charries. But Shan and the fan club DOES belong to us.

';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;'

Chapter 16

Gaara ran over to Naruto, he was surprised to hear Naruto scream all of a sudden. No… wait… he always screams… so Gaara was actually kind of expecting it.

He stopped near the blonde only to see that he was waving his hands around in a girly way and he was hoping on one foot to the other.

"Eeewww!! Gaa-kun!! I think I stepped on something! What was it?! Gaa-kun kill it!!" Naruto screeched. Gaara only shook his head and sighed. He walked over to where Naruto was standing and looked underneath a piece of the wall that used to be Naruto's room, you know… before Naruto destroyed it, only to see a deformed mound that looked some what like Sasuke. Gaara only dropped the wall again and turned to Naruto, his face expressionless, like he didn't just see Sasuke.

"It was nothing Naruto. I'll take care of this part of the place, you go on the other side, okay?" Gaara said. Naruto just nodded and skipped over to the other side of the ruble. Once Naruto was far enough to not hear him but close enough, so he wasn't out of sight, Gaara lifted the piece of the wall and grabbed Sasuke and held him up.

"WAIT keeeehhhh—" Gaara raised an eyebrow and let Sasuke go; the emo boy's flat body slowly floating to the ground before he popped back up and crossed his legs; clearing his throat.

"It ALL started when I started stalking you, and then went on to where I was in Naruto's bedroom, smelling your clothes," Sasuke paused in thought while he held up fingers to count off the order of events, Gaara's temple pulsed in anger and his sand slowly drifted around him, "Then I was in the middle of pocketing your undies, when the house exploded like KABOW!" he held up his arms in exaggeration; at that moment a pair of black boxers drifting out of his sleeve.

There was a moment of silence in which Sasuke cleared his throat; Gaara's fists clenched and all of a sudden Naruto skipped up to Gaara cutely to see a black smudge of charcoal in front of the smiling Kage.

"Hello Naru-Chan, sorry for the mess; it was just an acidic creature I decided to blow up. Forget this house for now; I don't want to be near anything the creature touched and infected so let's go to a hotel." Gaara's smile was so heavenly and his touch so gentle as he led Naruto away that the blonde didn't protest or pull back; he just stumbled after Gaara as they headed down the street.

"Whoaaaaa it's HUGE!" Naruto screamed; his eyes wide as he gaped up at a several storied hotel with a sparkling exterior, gardens and pools and fountains that had small doves flittering around the glitter-touched water.

Naruto stumbled forward in awe and Gaara followed him exasperatedly; holding the key to their bedroom in one hand he fit his other one around Naruto's and practically had to drag him away from chasing the birds.

He was so immature sometimes…

…It was adorable.

"This is even better!" Naruto whisper shouted at seeing their room. They were on the second floor and Naruto had been to distracted with the Castle-Styled insides of the hotel to even utter a word that even the stair way up had been uneventful; now inside of the room he was flickering from spot to spot.

The room itself was red. It's carpet a dark crimson and it's walls the color of blood golden embroidery went around the ceiling and mahogany furniture such as a dresser, cabinets and doors aligned the walls. There were few paintings though they were all tackily lit in scenes of exotic places; there was only one bed, and candles littered any bare surface and the almost-black-marble-looking mini-fridge held champagne inside.

The bathroom held black marble countertops and a large Jacuzzi with jets even on the ceiling while the walls, there too, were red apart from the left wall that was fully a mirror.

And then there was the most important thing which happened to be a very large bed. There was just one and though Naruto was at that point jumping on it the black silk clashing on red cotton was a nice touch.

Gaara spun the keys around his finger and dropped them on a hook to the side before appearing next to the excited blonde. Naruto dropped into a sitting position; giggling when he bounced slightly and looking at Gaara with wide-eyes. The red head swallowed thickly; he wasn't about to secretly thank Sasuke for giving him this opportunity, or tell Naruto this was a honey-moon-ers suite, or…or keep thinking. In fact, without thinking the Kage clambered onto the bed and slid his arms around Naruto's neck, pushing the blonde onto his back and connecting his lips with Naruto's.

Naruto reacted almost hungrily; his fingers immediately finding their way behind Gaara and to the Kage's shoulder blades where they grasped on dearly, he suckled on Gaara's bottom lip and traced his tongue along Gaara's teeth. Gaara breathed heavily, ragged gasps coming from the boy underneath him while the Kage wrapped his hands around the smaller boy's waist and dragged his body closer to him. He cocked his head to the side to allow entrance of Naruto who immediately followed by pushing his tongue further into Gaara's mouth.

Naruto moaned slightly and the vibrated feel was too much for Gaara. The red head's arms gave out and he curled his body onto Naruto's who tilted his back up to steady the both of them. Gaara's eyes squinted; Naruto changing positions almost undermined him and he quickly took control again by flipping the boy over onto his stomach and pushing his tight abs into the air. Both of their backs were arched; being only supported by one of Gaara's hands on the bed and the other on Naruto's stomach as Naruto was completely helpless; his arms dangling in shock and his eyes widened in pleasure as the Kage nibbled on his neck; tilting his neck to place kisses on Naruto's collar bone.

Naruto, refusing to be uke in this, decided to change the position again. He twisted himself and brought Gaara onto his back, and then he quickly hopped onto the shocked red-head. He sat on top of the Gaara's stomach and began kissing him again. Gaara growled playfully and kissed back, running his hands all around the smaller boy. Naruto's body shivered in pleasure but then he sat up straight. Gaara whimpered as Naruto's lips left his. The blonde was looking at Gaara curiously and he didn't really think he was going to like what Naruto was going to ask.

"Hey, Gaa-kun… You sure know what you're doing… have you done this before?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side and putting his hands on his hips. Gaara gulped and he searched his brain for an answer. He hasn't really done this before; in fact this is the first time he's ever felt this way about anyone. Gaara didn't really want to tell Naruto that he found 'Icha Icha paradise' books in his drawers when he first came to the boy's house.

"Um… No I haven't… I guess it's just instinct..?" Gaara said hoping that the dobe would buy it. Naruto smiled and bent back down to kiss him. Gaara sighed in his head and thanked the Kamis that Naruto was so dense.

Gaara, finally realizing that he was on the bottom, flipped both of them so that he was on top. (A/N: seriously… who could imagine Naru-chan as a seme?) Naruto yelped in surprise and he tried to change it so he was on top but Gaara pinned Naruto down so Naruto was helpless. Naruto cursed in his head for his small size and for being so weak, but he stopped and let out a moan when Gaara reached down to rub his erection. If being Uke meant that you get to feel this much pleasure then Naruto could handle it.

Naruto giggled suddenly when Gaara's touch got too light and immediately Gaara jumped back, even he was shocked at his modesty though he clenched his hand that had just been wrapped around Naruto's warmth.

"I'll be right back…" Gaara forced out with a smirk in what he hoped was a seductive way. He went to the bathroom quickly and dug around in the drawers; finally pulling out a white bottle. He sighed in relief and undressed quickly before spreading the smooth liquid over his member. He gulped anxiously and was about to head back into the room when he heard Naruto singing.

"You and me, Baby we; ain't nuffin but animals! So let's do it like they do on the discovery channel!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow and peaked through a crack in the not-entirely-closed door to see Naruto's hands behind his head and his feet swaying back and fourth.

Even though the mood was ruined Gaara shook his head with a smile and realized he should've expected Naruto to be a baka in all situations. He paused to think and an idea went over in his head; Naruto wanted to be playful? Smirk.

Gaara ran out of the bathroom and jumped for the bed, grabbing Naruto by the shoulders and rolling him to the side while the boy shrieked in surprise. What Gaara didn't expect though was the silk sheets. The two slid off the bed quickly and landed with a thud on the floor laughing. Gaara almost started laughing as hard as Naruto was until he caught an actual glimpse of Naruto beneath him; the boy was laughing in an adorable way with his eyes squeezed shut and tears evident in their corners, his mouth was pulled into a small grin and the air around him wafted with cuteness.

I don't know if you knew this; but a certain Kazekage is addicted to sweet things.

Immediately Gaara plunged his head down; his lips connecting with Naruto's roughly as he pinched his teeth down on Naruto's upper lip. Pulling back just as fast Gaara threw Naruto on the bed and climbed on top of him; sliding his arms behind the spiked blonde hair he noticed Naruto was blushing violent red and couldn't help but smirk as he fit his legs in between Naruto's. Naruto bucked his hips suddenly and Gaara almost moaned at the sudden contact before he pressed his chest against Naruto.

There faces were so close that Naruto could smell Gaara, literally breathing in the Kage he opened his mouth and smothered Gaara's in it. Gaara gasped into the kiss and gave into the kiss and allowed it, making Naruto internally psyched at his seme-ness even though it was obviously not true; being that Gaara was the one massaging Naruto's tongue and Gaara was also the one who during the kiss had trailed his hand back down to Naruto's small waist.

Just when Naruto was getting into the kiss he was flipped over with a gasp and suddenly Gaara's lips were back at the corner of his neck. The Kage trailed his tongue up to Naruto's ear and a slight moan bubbled from his lips before he whispered;

"Are you…ready, Naruto?"

No honorific, the blonde noted before nodding quickly; he wasn't really sure though what he was ready for, he didn't exactly stick to the Yaoi Icha Icha Paradise section being the Hentai he was so this was new to him; Gaara at least had instinct.

That's when it happened; a sharp pang came from Naruto's lower half and he let out a small cry as Gaara entered him. He panted while Gaara rocked back and fourth; easing his erection further into the blonde.

Naruto's fingers dug around the bed sheets; his nails splicing into his palms as the Kage stilled for just an instant, and in that instant the pain was gone; Naruto went stiff in surprise at the numbness that came over him before a wave of pleasure warmed every cell in his entire body. The boy grunted and Gaara took this as a signal to keep going; he began thrusting his cock in and out of Naruto, slow at first but with force. Naruto started panting and a low moan erupted from Gaara's throat; when he had entered Naruto, the blonde had been tight to the point of pain but now the entrance was comfortable enough for him to fit; the lubrication slick on his member while he let short bursts of air come from his red lips.

Naruto bucked his hips backwards suddenly, making Gaara loose his dominance; almost angry the red head pounded into Naruto; cries from the blonde in either pain or pleasure it wasn't really identifiable.

Gaara kissed and licked Naruto's back as he continued to thrust into him. Naruto's arms buckled and he was now leaning on his elbows and he buried his face in the pillow, muffling the moans and screams. Gaara liked the noises that erupted from his kitsune so he did something that would get Naruto to make even more of those delicious noises; He reached down and grabbed Naruto erection and started pumping it while he continued to thrust into him. Naruto lifted his head back and let out even more moans and mews, making Gaara smirk in satisfaction.

Naruto arched his back upwards when he felt himself reaching his climax. After a few more thrusts Gaara's seed shot into Naruto and he screamed out his lover's name. Naruto came a few seconds after and they both collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. The bed was some-what covered in cum but they were tired to do anything about it.

Gaara slowly pulled himself out of Naruto and laid himself next to Naruto. He pulled himself closer to the boy and cuddled with him, kissing his cheek every few seconds.

"Are you okay Naru-chan?" Gaara asked concerned while he continued to shower the boy with licks and kisses.

"I may not be able to move for couple of days, but we are definitely doing THAT again." Naruto said, his eyes sparkled with excitement and he fell asleep almost instantly. Gaara chuckled and held onto Naruto tighter, but before he fell fast asleep one question entered his mind,

' i I Wonder what Temari would say if I asked if Naruto could live with us… /i ' but before he could think anymore his exhaustion took over and he fell asleep still holding onto Naruto, his little kitsune.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: **Here's chappie 15. Me and Kat's fanfic! W00t!

_**This story contains YAOI!! If you don't like YAOI then don't read!!**_

Kk just wanted to get that outta the way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other Naruto charries. But Shan and the fan club DOES belong to us.

';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;'

Chapter 17

Gaara fluttered his eyes open and looked around him. He was lying on a large bed and he was inside of an expensive looking room. He sat up straight in the bed winced as some of his muscles hurt as he moved. Gaara smirked in triumph as he remembered everything that went on last night. He finally got Naruto into bed with him, and the boy didn't even protest once.  
'_YES!_' Gaara thought and did a victory dance in his head.

Gaara looked around and finally realized that his kitsune wasn't here, and that's when he smelt pancakes. He wrapped himself in a sheet so that he wasn't walking around completely naked and headed out of the bedroom.

He entered the small kitchen and watched as his kitsune flipped another pancake into the air. Naruto was just wearing boxers and Gaara took his time to look over the tanned shoulders, slim waist, and smooth back. He also saw that the boy's neck was covered with hickeys, which told everyone that he was Gaara's and no one else's to touch.

Naruto finished cooking his pancakes and placed them on a plate. He turned around, actually more like limped around and spotted Gaara in the doorway. Gaara realized the smaller boy's walking problem and smirked, but his smirk disappeared and turned into worry when he saw Naruto's teary expression.

"Gaara, I think I've definitely been raped this time. 'cause… 'cause when I woke up, I was naked and my ass really hurts. And there was…. Well… 'white-stuff' all over me this morning. I think you might've been raped too 'cause you were next to me…naked…a-and…" he trailed off and hiccupped; dropping the plate with a clatter and falling to a chair. Immediately though his eyes widened and he jumped up with a gasp of pain; grabbing his ass as tears trailed down his face.

Gaara swallowed thickly, he shuffled away from the doorway he'd been leaning on and stared at Naruto who was nodding back at him; probably thinking his shock was from "being raped". When in reality…the dobe didn't remember a thing!

Furious, Gaara turned around with such speed that the sheet raveled around his legs, he uncaringly stormed out of the hotel room and slammed the door behind him before stomping down the hall and pausing for breath in front of a small plant. A gust of wind from apparently nowhere touched his skin suddenly and he shuttered before turning around; there, caught in the door was his sheet, and there; next to his door, was a maid rounding the corner. Immediately Gaara grabbed the small palm and shoved it in front of him, his face stained red as he ripped off a leaf and held it behind his butt before he lifted up the pot and ran in the opposite direction; diving into an elevator and sighing in relief when the doors closed.

The red head whose face was darker than his hair leaned against the metal wall of the elevator and closed his eyes, his heart beat going slightly back to normal. In an instant though, it was sent spiraling upward when there was a slight cough next to him.

Gaara's eyes shot open and slowly lingered to an old woman next to him, her eyes wide but shooting straight forward, the groceries she was holding were quivering and soon Gaara's translucent aquamarine eyes followed her gaze to the doorway; the metal reflected their own selves back at them, though the woman wasn't staring at herself, no, her eyes were locked like a target to where the plant had moved slightly too far to the right, exposing the Kage. Gaara gulped and straightened himself out, counting away the seconds as the elevator sleuthed downward.

Meanwhile a certain blonde dobe was shuffling around the hotel room in sheer agony, he kicked a pancake and sent the burnt circle rolling underneath the table before he sighed and slowly straightened himself out; wincing at the wave of pain from his tailbone area. He'd just gauzed and bandaged his ass to no help and now was unsuccessfully cleaning to distract himself from Gaara's reaction.

Honestly, Naruto was scared too, and angry. But he didn't storm out of the room; clog the door with a sheet and—KAMIS!

Rushing to the window despite all the pain it caused him Naruto's eyes widened at the streak of red he caught rushing down the large pathway from the hotel. He was holding two palm leaves and a frightened as well as deer-in-headlights expression. Behind him though was a sight that caused memories Naruto didn't want to remember to come up; there were about a hundred old woman chasing him, and of course the occasional old man in tight pink pants. A dust cloud formed around him and Naruto squinted to see Gaara just to see him disappear in a smaller but obvious puff of blue smoke.

The blonde sighed in relief. That is, until an obvious '_Pop!_' was heard behind him. Spinning around and groaning at the sudden movement Naruto just caught glimpse of Gaara's foot as he stormed into the bedroom and two palm leaves drifting to the floor. Naruto paused; running a hand through his hair before sighing and hobbling to the room himself. He leaned against the doorway and peered in. About three seconds later with his mouth dropped open and drool leaking to the floor Gaara sat up and glared at him, tossing the sheets over his naked body.

That's when it hit him. And oh no, for once Naruto didn't have to get knocked over the head a few times to clue him in; No, this time the sight of Gaara's body brought back fonder memories…from…last night. Naruto swallowed what could've been a rock and shuffled forward to the bed. He scratched his head and dropped his hand, repeating the process several times before opening his mouth to speak.

The sheets flew to the side as Gaara sat up.

"We had _sex_ Naruto! You weren't raped!" the red head shouted, cutting off Naruto who still stood with pink-stained cheeks and an agape mouth.

"I…I know. I mean; now I know! I actually umm…" he trailed off at the glare from Gaara that almost said in disbelief 'So you consider our being in bed together to be rape!?' Gaara fumed for a moment, pausing only momentarily at the sad look from Naruto before he shot to his knees and grabbed the blonde by the back of the neck.

"You're going to pay up for this later." He growled with a smirk before dragging Naruto down to the bed in a kiss. The blonde worked his lips back for a moment, before jumping off the bed and howling in pain.

"My ass!" he moaned, crawling into the bathroom. Gaara eyed the boy with a raised eyebrow before snorting in laughter at his stupidity and dropping back down onto the bed.

Naruto started putting on some clothes, with great difficulty, and walked into the bedroom to see Gaara fully dressed as well. The redhead was sitting, cross legged, on the floor and he had a pen and pencil in his hand.

"What-chya doin?" Naruto asked sitting next to Gaara.

"Something important, I'm still a Kage remember? So why don't you go entertain yourself." Gaara said and began writing something down. Naruto put his hands on his hips and huffed at the redhead.

"I'm not sending you away or anything but I just don't want you to read what I'm going to write." Gaara said gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek, to make it so he wasn't being too bossy. The blond let out another huff and limped to the other side of the room. He plopped himself down and lay on his stomach; making sure not to hurt his butt. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to think of a way to make it up to Gaara, 'cause he seemed really pissed about the whole event this morning.

Gaara rolled his eyes and began writing. He wanted to write a letter to his older sister, Temari, and ask her if it would be all right if Naruto lived with them. Gaara knew that if Naruto and he were separated, both of them would be heart-broken.

_Dear Temari,_

…………   
Gaara didn't know what the hell to write to her. I mean he's asking his older sister if a Konoha ninja can live in their home, which is in Suna.

So it took Gaara about an hour to write the letter, but he finally finished. He looked around and spotted Naruto curled up in a corner and sleeping. Gaara walked over and poked the boy to try and wake him up. The blond didn't move and Gaara shook the boys shoulder instead, but Naruto still didn't wake up. Gaara, getting kind of annoyed now, slapped the smaller boy's ass, causing him to yell in pain and stand up straight.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto yelled while he rubbed his ass with his hands to try and sooth the pain.

"You wouldn't wake up and I need to know where the nearest post office is." Gaara said simply and stood up straight, easily towering the other boy.

"What, for a letter? You know you could just use the phone…." Naruto said and pointed at a phone that hung in the kitchen. Gaara slapped himself mentally and rubbed his temples, where a headache was now forming. He forgot that he had a phone, since he always just sent letters. Gaara tore up the letter he spent an hour making and stormed into the kitchen, grabbing the phone.

Naruto shrugged and went back to sleep.

Gaara dialed the buttons and waited for one of his siblings to pick up. 

_Brinnnnngggg Briiinnnnnngggggg_

"Hello?" A male voice spoke.

"Kankuro, if Tamari's there give her the phone." Gaara demanded, no matter how much affection his siblings now directed toward him, and despite the way Naruto had changed Gaara, the Kage would not, nor had the ability to ever be nice to his brother and sister. But then you have to remember that they abandoned him until he was forced to threaten them into his doings, in which case…love was a hard thing to build; none the less courtesy.

"Umm…. No. Actually she's on her way there to see you. She was worried about you, since you've been gone for so long and all. You know how she gets…"

"When did she leave?"

"About four hours ago." Kankuro answered. Gaara cursed inside his head, because Naruto's house isn't really livable right now, and Temari was going to be here in less than an hour.

"You still there, Gaara?"

"Keep Suna safe, it'll be your head if anything happens." Gaara hung up the phone, not bothering to wait for his brother's reply and walked back into the bedroom.

"Naruto get your ass up. We need to go. Now." Naruto looked up at Gaara with a confused expression. 

"What's wrong?"

"Just come on." Gaara curtly replied. He grabbed the boy by his arm and dragged him outside, not caring for Naruto's small cries of pain.

Walking at a brisk pace, the Kage was practically dragging Naruto, and he eventually picked him up in a bridal style, being careful not to damage further what he'd all ready hurt. Gaara didn't really want to be mean to Naruto, not even when he'd made him angry, but the very fact that he'd see someone from Suna was irritating him. The red head scoffed suddenly, the noise startling Naruto who was dozing in his arms as the blonde stared up at him.

"Please tell me what's wrong Gaara…" Naruto asked carefully, clasping his hands together and pleading with his eyes. Gaara shrugged forward in an even faster pace, his tone almost hysterical.

"It's just funny is all: I'm still asking permission from those who've treated me badly until I become Kage, until I became stronger. Now that I have power I shouldn't have to ask things of them, but I do anyway. Stupid that I do, isn't it?" Gaara wasn't looking at the blonde, at anything, really; he just made his way forward as fast as he could without Naruto, however, the next thing the blonde said caused him to stop dead in his tracks;

"It's nice."

"What?" Gaara demanded immediately, so stunned that he staggered to the side, and his back banged into the wall of a building. Naruto clutched Gaara's black shirt and pulled himself into a different position as gingerly as he could without harming himself, then, tilting his chin against Gaara's ribcage he let out a sigh.

"Most people…in your position would go mad with power; they'd always be bossing people around, maybe even killing people who disobeyed them. I like that about you, Gaara, you're just a really good person. Others, they like it about you to. It's one of the things that makes me love you. I do love you, you know."

Smiling, Gaara slid to the ground and pulled up his knees; cradling Naruto's body to his while he rested his chin in the sun stroked, golden blonde hair. Gaara inhaled deeply and placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek,

"I love you too Naruto." He whispered with all the emotion he could put into the words. Naruto looked just about ready to cry, but the Kage stopped it by standing and running off down the street again. It was an amazing moment, but the Kage had business to attend to, however his hold on Naruto was softer than before, the same with his attitude; and a smile was genuinely fixed on both the boy's faces.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note: **Here's chappie 18. Me and Kat's fanfic! W00t!

_**This story contains YAOI!! If you don't like YAOI then don't read!!**_

Kk just wanted to get that outta the way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other Naruto charries. But Shan and the fan club DOES belong to us.

';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;'

Chapter 18

Dust settled in the air, the sky shone through it slowly and sun light filtered gently into the ruins of Naruto's house…that…wasn't there? The lit faces of our main characters slowly fades into view as they place themselves next to each other.

Gaara and Naruto stood there confused and utterly shocked. What lay before them was a rebuilt and fixed 'Naruto house'. Gaara was expecting the house to still be ruined and that's why he rushed Naruto over here, so they could fix it before Temari got there. And not only did it shock them that it was fixed, but there were also hundreds of fan girls standing in front of it, sobbing hysterically.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto protectively, almost possessively. The small blond clung to Gaara, fear evident in his huge blue eyes. But they both relaxed slightly when Tsunade came forward. She cleared her throat and began to speak in a professional Hokage voice.

"Shan and her fellow 'fan girl crew' feel guilty about the whole mess and they have rebuilt Naruto's house and they hope that deep down you will forgive them. They shall be leaving once they finish cleaning up i what's left /i of Konoha as of i right now /i " She glared at the fan girls and they flinched. The girls were scared of the Hokage, and they had good reason to be.

"Hai…" The answered warily before they were ushered to fix what they ruined. Gaara never let go of Naruto though, until all but one girl was left. It was Shan and she seemed to be glaring daggers at Naruto, but he didn't seem affected by it. Then Shan took a step forward and Gaara let a ferocious hiss escape his throat. Shan flinched back as if she had been stabbed through the heart.

"Now, Now Gaara. Be nice. You don't want to end up in another nude photo shoot, now do you?" Naruto warned, and annoyed redhead that was embracing him in an iron grip froze as he remembered the photo-thing he had to do in order to save his precious kitsune. Gaara let an involuntary shudder run through his body and that's when Naruto went and escaped Gaara's frozen arms. He walked over to Shan who was still glaring at him.

"Is there something you wanted to tell us?" Naruto said coolly as he came face to face with the violet haired girl. She just stood there, loathing the small blond boy, who dared take her precious Gaara-sama, and tainted his angel-like skin.

Suddenly, Shan grabbed Naruto by the arm and lurched down the street with him in a cloud of smoke. Gaara's eyes widened and he bolted after them only to be caught in the ribs by Tsunade's arm.

"You're coming with me…" she ku-ku-ku-ed with her eyes glinting. Gaara gulped in fear and trained his eyes towards where Naruto had just been anxiously while Tsunade pulled him in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Naruto stood with Shan, his hands on his knees and panting while the neon haired girl stood above him; her hands on her hips and a small smirk on her face.

"So Naruto…" she began in a new, different and high pitched voice as she paced away from him; swinging one arm ostentatiously.

"How much money do you have on you?" she demanded quickly, spinning to face him. Naruto rose to his full height and glared at her, shoving his hands in his pockets and he brought out a small wallet that was in the shape of a frog.

"Eh…Gama-san has about ¥20,000… why?" he growled after a moment. Shan tried not to laugh because: Firstly, The boy was carrying around a frog wallet and then he had NAMED it.

But she composed herself and immediately Shan's face molded into a salesman grin when he told her how much money he was carrying and she leered her way forward before shoving a several few polaroids in front of Naruto.

Blood dribbled into the soil; oozing from the blonde's nose as he stared at the pictures. Shan held a hand to her face and scoffed at the uke so obviously it caused Naruto to look or rather, glare at her.

He opened his mouth to speak, only getting cut off by the woman and feeling even more degraded.

"All of your money for all of the pictures." She stated simply. Naruto's eyes widened at the price for some simple pictures but as his eyes slowly drifted back down to the steam surrounded…bare, Gaara…more blood came from his nose and he slapped all his money into the girl's hand. She in turn handed over the picture and shooed Naruto away; who happily ran into the nearest ally to stare at the pictures.

Gaara's eye twitched upwards, he knew Shan was doing something extremely stupid but serious with Naruto and he, personally, had enough of her antics. At the current moment he was tied up in Tsunade's office with a scroll in front of him that he used his chakra to write over and over;

I will do my job and teach Naruto the ways of the Kage.

However in the last few lines of the words; I wonder if the dumbass is okay. Were written consistently. The Kazekage sighed and furrowed his imaginary eyebrows together before letting his sand shield burst outward and destroy the tethers on him as well as the scroll in front of him. He scrambled ungracefully to his feet, but knowing no one was watching; didn't care as he launched out the window with a shatter.

A female blonde wandered the streets of Konoha, her gaze occasionally flowing back to where her escort; Shikamaru, should be but wasn't being that she'd knocked him unconscious after he'd—for once—actually attempted to come onto her.

Smirking she made her way to the corner of where a certain blonde dobe and her magnificent brother would obviously be.

When she first came to Konoha, she was a little surprised by what she saw; Konoha was a wreck. Some buildings looked like they were trampled over and some windows were shattered in. There were girl's everywhere and they seemed to be trying to pick up the mess.

"Jeez… And I though Suna was bad… What i has /i the Hokage been doing? It looked like a stampede of elephants came storming through here." Temari Said out loud, and a few fan girls nearby laughed nervously at here last comment. Temari looked at them questioningly and was about to walk away but someone tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around only to be face to face with Konoha's proud Hokage. But she didn't seem so proud right this second; for obvious reasons.

"Do you have a i problem /i with Konoha, Temari of the Sand?" Tsunade asked as she toward over Temari and the younger blond could've sworn she saw lighting flash behind the Hokage.

"Um… N-no! Of course not! Konoha is B-beautiful." Temari stammered and waved her hands in front of her to try and make her seem less suspicious but it didn't help.

Next thing Temari knew, a swarm of pink smoke was surrounding her and then she heard a very loud i Pop/i ring in her ears. And as soon as the smoke cleared she opened her eyes slowly… and everything seemed to be normal except for the fact that she had trouble balancing. She looked down at her feet only to see…. That there weren't feet… but instead there was a paw and… a wing? Then she looked at her arms only to find that her left arm looked like a bear paw and the other arm looked like a… another wing…?! The hell!

And the worst part of it all was that she was all….PINK!!!

Tsunade snickered when she saw the new (and improved) Temari squawking and flailing about, trying to balance itself on one paw. Personally, the Hokage loved torturing people like this. It was just too much fun, though she would never admit to it, being Hokage and all…

Tsunade 'POOF'ed a long, full-view mirror between her and Temari. The pink fluffy and feathery thing, known as Temari, looked at the mirror in horror. What she saw wasn't her, but it was a freaking crossbreed between a panda and a flamingo. She was turned into a 'Flapango'!

'NOOOOOO!!!'

She tried to yell and curse at the Hokage, but the only thing that escaped her beak were 'roars' and 'squawks'. Tsunade started rolling on the ground, clutching her stomach as she laughed her ass off (figuratively speaking, of course…)

Temari ruffled her feathers and hopped over, on her one paw, to Tsunade and flapped her wings at her.

"Pakwuaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" Temari screeched and continued to beat the Hokage with her Wings, but it didn't seem to do much damage. The Hokage just laughed harder, but after a couple more useless beatings from Temari's new wings, Tsunade stood up straight and had a serious expression on.

"That's what you get for insulting my Village and as for transforming you back… I can't…" Tsunade said and she shook her head dramatically. Temari hopped in frantic circles as if to say

'So I'm stuck like this forever?! '

"But the effects should wear off in a matter of hours…or was it days? Hmm." Tsunade muttered half to herself as if she read Temari's distressed thoughts.

Naruto sat up and looked around him with dreary eyes. He had passed out in the alleyway due to blood loss. That should teach him to not look at nude photos of Gaara, or other wise known as Gaara-sex-god-on-sexy-legs-who-is-sexier-than-anyone!!

Naruto looked around him only to find that he was surrounded by his own blood, and unfortunately when he fainted the photos fell in the blood and now they were ruined… dang… Well what did Naruto care? He could see Gaara naked whenever he wanted, really… I mean they did have sex.

The blonde wobbled to his feet and grinned, thinking of that night…and avoiding the thought of what happened afterward as he left the alleyway to go find a certain redhead. Though, the moment he left the darkness a new darkness came over him. Naruto shielded his eyes with one hand and peered upward at the obvious eclipse when he was struck down to the ground; groaning and slowly shoving the baby elephant off of him he noticed that it was red…red and…Gaara.

The kage groaned at the impact and glared at whoever got in his way; his gaze softening at the sight of his own blonde boyfriend. A small smile appeared on his lips as Naruto playfully punched him in the arm and grinned foxily.

"Hey that hurt!" he whined before attempting to get up. However in a split second he clutched his head and dropped to the ground. Gaara frowned worriedly and crawled over to him; cupping his face in his hands and examining the blonde. Immediately his smile turned into a frown at the blood dribbling down his nose. Naruto sniffled it up and blushed deeply before shuddering. Slowly, he slid out of Gaara's hands as dead weight; his eyes rolling into the back of his head and the last thing he murmured was;

"Let's have sex Gaara…" before bashing into the ground.

Gaara took a deep breath and recollected himself before standing and scooping the blonde idiot into his arms and walking towards the house.

How far had Shan taken him? God, it would help if he really knew this town; the fan girls were looking at him funny and…they were building new shops and everything and it was becoming unnaturally girlie.

The Kage paused in front of a certain new shop; sparkles seemingly flew out the open door, almost knocking Gaara down with perfumed love. The scent attracted Naruto however; who immediately bolted upward, eyes wide. He scanned the area for a brief moment before jumping out of Gaara's arms and whirling around.

"Gaara! Go home and I'll be there with a…uhh…surprise!" he almost demanded. Gaara's fists clenched at the showing of authority from his uke kitsune and he narrowed his eyes; gaining a gulp from Naruto who added in a meek 'Please'.

Grinning internally at the control he loved Gaara folded his arms and made his way down the street. He paused in front of a reinitiated house and whistled in admiration before making his way inside. A scream echoed around Konoha and several movements were heard from the inside of the house. In case you're wondering; it was, in fact and uncharacteristic Gaara: unclipping what seemed to be thousands of his photos from the walls before Naruto could b ever /b see them. The consequences wouldn't be too bad, but still. Gaara wasn't vain but he knew he looked irresistible in each photo and he wanted Naruto to have sex with him for random occasions; not constantly for his—

You know, maybe he should leave a few photos out. Being nymphomaniac wasn't always a bad thing after all.

The red head smirked widely and deposited a few polaroids into the desk where he'd found Sasuke's pictures a while ago. Clapping his hands together the kage made his way to the kitchen; prepared to make Naruto a ramen or thirty for dinner.

Now you're probably wondering where our blonde-headed-wonder is, what he's doing, and where in the hell his seme-spurt came from—no sexual pun intended.

Naruto was, in fact, browsing the aisles in the very shop that shot ammunitions of perfume to its outdoor customers; his pale finger trailed over the animalistic cosplays and he couldn't help but giggle at the sight of a certain pair of ears and bushy tail.

Immediately he grabbed the outfit and rushed to the counter; slapping the outfit down in front of the salesgirl who turned to face him with a gleaming smile.

"Good day sir! Is this all you will be purchasing?" she paused to Naruto's quick nod before continuing; "All right! Your total is ¥12,697! It's a bit pricey for what you're asking but hey! Ain't it kawaii?" she grinned but Naruto could see the demand behind it. He agreed with her hastily and reached for Gama-San wallet before gulping at the fact that his frog's belly was empty.

"Oh…I'll put it back, I don't have any yen." Naruto whispered sadly after a moment, his face dropping into pure sadness. The salesgirl frowned in response to his sadness and sighed, shaking her head.

"It was so cute too…" she trailed off in thought, balancing her chin on her hand before a light bulb went off in her head.

"Ah! I know, take this um…thing! And you can have it for free!" She grinned as sweat droplets ran down her temple; grabbing an item from under the counter.

Naruto peered closer to see what she was grabbing that was worth such yen and gasped as an unnatural being was held into the air; the odd creature shaking wildly and squawking at Naruto. The blonde squealed and glommed the creature before grinning right back at the saleswoman.

"I-OW-OW-OW-Love-YOUCH-IT!" he cried as the Flapango pecked at his neck and shoulders. The saleslady quickly made the exchange and ran to the back; closing up shop before Naruto could 'change his mind' not that he would, anyway.

Naruto's face was in full force beaming grin as he swung his back and arms back and fourth; heading home. The odd creature hobbled along angrily next to him; though signs of obvious relief were written over its pink beady eyes.

Gaara licked his index finger and scowled at the off taste of the oriental ramen he was cooking. Around him were burnt pots and noodles, the smell wretched in the air. Irritated the red head added in more hot sauce to the mix. Oriental was supposed to taste spicy right? Hearing the key in its lock a shiver ran up Gaara's spine; to Naruto, he came off as a good cook. He couldn't ruin it now! Gaara summoned a grand amount of chakra and turned the pots and pans into flowers and chocolates…all the romantic things he could think of. At that moment Naruto walked into the house and peered into the kitchen; the smile on his face, if possible, growing larger.

"Gaa-Kun! All this? For me!? Wow that's so—is that hot sauce?" Gaara cocked his head to the left to see the hot sauce still on the counter; before a blush could form on the Kage's cheeks Naruto beamed.

"I LOVE HOT SAUCE!" He screamed before avoiding the flowers and chocolates and grabbing the hot sauce; then drinking it. Gaara frowned in disgust but was, of course, relieved even with Naruto's queer habits. He turned back to the ramen and turned it off before it could burn; pouring the soup into a giant bowl and then stirring in a few hidden vegetables that would give Naruto the small amount of health he needed he passed the bowl to Naruto who immediately shoved it to the table and wrapped his arms around Gaara.

Gaara smiled into the blonde's hair, breathing in his scent and clutching onto him. It was nice enough that Gaara settled his back into the counter and tilted Naruto's chin upward; placing a small kiss on his lips before he nodded to the ramen.

Naruto looked back at the steaming bowl; his mouth watering before he shook himself out of it. The kage himself was absolutely astounded, despite the burning tingling on his lips from the kiss with Naruto; immediately he clutched Naruto's shoulders and shook him, wondering where the real Naruto was.

"No! I can't eat it now is all, I have a surprise for you; remember Gaa-Kun?" Naruto pouted and clutched his hands together. Gaara raised an eyebrow and a smile played on his peach lips before he nodded and let Naruto trot into the next room over.

A moment or two passed in which the flowers wilted and Gaara threw them out the window; thanking kamis Naruto didn't eat the chocolate else he have a pot in his stomach when Gaara's chakra faltered.

Gaara turned around only to find a large pink beast… thing… so close to his face. He forced back a growl that was threatening to escape and he was about to attack the monster that had found its way into the house.

"No! Bad Gaa-kun!!" Naruto yelled and whapped Gaara on the head with a newspaper that came out of nowhere.

"She's a new addition to the family! You don't kill family! Got it?!" Naruto exclaimed as he waved around his newspaper to get his point across. Gaara just sat on the counter and crossed his arms while he started a glaring contest with the panda and flamingo…. Animal… of some sort…

"Uh.. Naru-chan? What i is /i it?" Gaara asked, his glare still didn't fade and surprisingly, seemed to understand everything that was being said and it started pecking at Gaara's head. A vein started to pulse at his temple and he felt his anger rise to a new level. Luckily Naruto was there to stop Gaara from strangling the poor pink being.

"I don't know what it is… but we need to give it a name." Naruto said as he pondered over many…many different names… actually he could only think of one.

"I know! Let's call him Gaara junior." Naruto yelled and he did the nice guy pose.

"Isn't it a girl, Naruto?" Gaara asked as he looked at the brooding pink fuzzy thing.

"Okay… Then how about…. Gaara- señorita?"

"What the… why Spanish? And the hell are we naming it after me!" Gaara shouted.

"Aren't pandas Spanish?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the pink Flapango… Or so we call it; also completely disregarding Gaara's demand to have the pink "adorable" creature be named after him.

"Naruto… I think I'd know if pandas were Spanish… I mean what with all the nicknames of me being a panda… I mean what the hell?! I'd understand if I was Raccoon, because of the demon thing, but a panda! Come on!" Gaara exclaimed. His face turned red in anger and he was starting to fume. Then all of a sudden the pink Flapango disappeared in a puff of smoke and Temari appeared in its place.

"Hey! It's Poofy-hair!! You're Gaa-kun's sister right? I'm Naruto! Remember me?" Naruto said and held out a hand to Temari. She ignored the gesture and the nickname that Naruto so graciously bestowed upon her…. 'Poofy-hair' just replied a short 'Hello' before turning to Gaara, who was still fuming a little.

"Gaara, you need to come back to Suna. We need you to come back. You're the Kazekage. Remember?" Temari said as she went into 'older sister mode'. Naruto, who was upset about being ignored, was now getting teary eyed.

"You mean Gaa-kun… has to leave?" Naruto choked out and you could see tears running down his cheeks. Gaara pulled Naruto into his arms and he glared at Temari over the blonde's shoulder as if saying, 'Now look what you did!'

Temari was both confused and shocked by Gaara's actions towards the blonde idiot. She has never seen Gaara show any kind of affection towards i anyone /i , let alone a little brat from Konoha.

"G-Gaara… it's important that you get back to Suna as soon as possible." Temari insisted. Gaara sighed and looked down at Naruto who was looking back at him with tears glistening in his eyes.

"Naruto, I have to speak with Temari for a couple of minutes. Could you give us a second?" Gaara asked carefully, making sure not to make the boy even more upset. Naruto just nodded and walked to the other end of the kitchen until he was too far away to hear anything, Gaara then turned to Temari.

"Temari, I can't just leave him. And I about that, I was wondering…" Gaara trailed off. He wasn't comfortable with asking his older sister things and usually he would just order it, but he guessed it would be best to ask instead. "I was wondering if Naruto could move with us in Suna." Gaara finished quickly and crossed his arms as he stared at his sister.

"No. That is out of the question Gaara! We can't take him back with us." Temari said and she was surprised that Gaara would even suggest something like that. "I mean… He has friends here and doesn't he want to become Hokage of Konoha?" Temari asked, trying to persuade Gaara otherwise. She looked around and spotted Naruto chasing around a small dust bunny that would float in the air every once in a while.

"But I can't just leave him…" Gaara said stubbornly. He was determined to stay with his Kitsune: No matter what. Temari pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She knew she wasn't going to win this argument so she made a deal with him.

"You have three more days Gaara. But that's it. We need you back in Suna." Temari demanded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Gaara watched as the smoke cleared and he could see Naruto on the other side of the room.

' i Only three more days… then I'll have to leave… I wonder how Naruto will take it… /i '


	19. Chapter 19

**Here you go kiddies. **

**Yaoi alert! Don't like it don't read… also lemon alert. Rated M for a reason…**

**Don't own Naruto… Just Shan and the Gang.**

Chapter 19

Gaara crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. Damn his sister, damn Suna, damn Sasuke, damn Fangirls…. Gaara hated all of them right now. He knew he was being childish about this but he didn't really want to go back to his Kage duties. He only had three days, THREE DAYS, left to be with his Kitsune. And who knows how long it'll take for Gaara to be able to come back to Konoha to visit, let alone get to see Naruto. Gaara's mind wondered to the possibilities of some other creep sweeping Naruto off his feet, and actually stealing Naruto away from him. Gaara wouldn't be able to take it.

Naruto 'Eep' Ed when he felt all the hatred and anger rolling off of Gaara. Naruto looked around for some place to hide, and don't get him wrong he's not a coward he just knows when to run; 'cause it's never good to be out in the open with a pissed off Gaara in the same room… Naruto found a table in the kitchen and dove underneath it, shivering slightly.

Gaara snapped out of his hate filled daze when he couldn't see Naruto in the kitchen. He looked around franticly and when he saw the table shaking slightly, he relaxed. Gaara walked over to it and knelt down to peer under it. He saw Naruto sitting and hugging his knees to his chest, his form was shivering.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Gaara asked, letting concern slip into his usually emotionless voice.

"Uh… nothing! I dropped a penny that's all!" Naruto chirped and crawled out from under the table.

"Then where is it?" Gaara asked while raising an invisible eyebrow curiously.

"Where's what?" Naruto asked innocently and he cocked his head to the side, batty his eyelids at him.

"The penny!" Gaara asked, his anger level was getting rather high. 

"What penny? Silly Gaa-kun! Come on let's go do something!" Naruto said as he dragged a steaming Gaara towards the living room.

Naruto stopped suddenly and whirled to face Gaara with gleaming eyes. The Kage swallowed thickly at the look his Kitsune gave him and was about to take advantage of him to get him to stop whatever devious thoughts were running through his head when Naruto spoke too soon.

"Hey," He grinned, "Let's play a game!"

Gaara opened his mouth to speak but shut it for a moment and stared directly at the blond before speaking in a monotone.

"I don't play games." He spoke simply. Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"Ohhhhhhhh sorry Gaa-Kun then, I had this really kinky idea in mind but then I guess—"

"On second thought, I love games." Gaara cut him off quickly. Naruto internally laughed maniacally though otherwise, all was fine.

[One hour later

"AHH again? Gaara this is the fifth time! How to you keep going?" Naruto moaned in exasperation. Gaara pouted and rolled his eyes.

"It's called 'Going past Go' Naruto, and this—Naruto! Where'd you get the pink fifty?!"

"You're the banker, cheater!"

"Fifties are blue."

"How do you explain you winning five times? IN AN HOUR! Sheesh and what's with all the houses?"

"It's called Monopoly, so I'm Monopolizing!"

Naruto paused to glare angrily at Gaara who crossed his arms in a gloat at his obvious win when suddenly he gripped the edge of the board and threw it into the air, laughing as he did so. Gaara rolled his eyes again and stood up before grabbing Naruto's wrist and dragging him to the sofa.

"Gaara! What're we doing? I'm mad at you!" Naruto argued, causing Gaara to pause and look back at him. The blond was in a pout, looking away from Gaara with his cheeks hued pink. Gaara ran his tongue over his lips and laid himself down on the sofa anyway; he was in the process of pulling Naruto down with him when the blonde's features lightened significantly and he tugged away.

"Ooo! I know!" he called happily before pattering into the bedroom. Gaara groaned and threw his head backwards for several moments until Naruto came back into the room; whirling around. Gaara looked over at Naruto and he was about to crack up, but he stopped himself just in time. The idiot was wearing a fox costume. It had pointed ears and a fluffy tail, just like a foxes, and, to Gaara's amusement, it came with a leash that was connected to a collar. 

"Tadaa!" he chirped holding up his hands. A droplet of sweat ran down the red head's temple and he smiled, kind of.

_That's Naruto for you, I'll tell him how stupid the outfit is anyway…for now…it is cute though, the short shorts look great on his tight ass, and the black belly vest? That's unexpected but…I'll use it to my advantage. Ugh, the paws on the hands and the feet though. I mean, come on…the ears and tail; I can deal with that but paws! I think my Kitsune is bestiality prone…_

The Kage grabbed Naruto's Kitsune 'paw' and tugged him on top of him before flipping positions and nipping at the fox outfit ear.

Naruto giggled momentarily before a shocking realization came over him; he was uke!

AGAIN!

Naruto puffed out his cheeks in defiance and huffed angrily. He took in a deep breath and said;

"Operation 'Become Seme.' Activate!" And before Gaara could even protest he was flipped onto his back, with Naruto on top of him. The blond settled himself between Gaara's legs and pinned the Kage down by his wrists. Gaara smirked, he knew that Naruto was weaker than him and he could easily flip them back over, but he just decided to play along… for now.

Naruto kissed Gaara forcefully, bruising their lips and clashing their teeth together. Gaara felt a tongue being forced into his mouth and he gladly let it enter. Their tongues battled for dominance and, surprisingly, Naruto won. Naruto let his tongue roam all over Gaara's mouth, savoring the taste. Gaara moaned into the kiss, he wanted more now. He bucked his hips upward, rubbing his crotch against Naruto's. They both let out husky moans as they rocked against each other. Naruto kissed his way to Gaara's neck and began sucking and nipping at it.  
Gaara decided to try and change their position so that he was on top again but when he went to lift his hands, he realized he couldn't. He struggled slightly more against the hands around his wrists, but Naruto's hands just tightened their grip on him. Gaara glared at Naruto, but the boy's face was hidden as he nuzzled against the redhead's neck.

"Naruto…." Gaara warned in a demanding voice, but the only reply that he got in return was a low snicker from Naruto. Gaara was about to protest but all that escaped his throat was a small moan when Naruto started grinding against him harder.

Gaara threw his head back and his breathing came out heavy. Naruto slid one hand down Gaara's body, but he left one hand up to pin Gaara's wrists above his head. Naruto slid his hand underneath the redhead's shirt and he let his hands roam upwards, bringing the shirt up with it until the material reached the taller boy's slender neck. Naruto lifted his head up a little so he could gaze over the newly exposed skin. He brought a finger to Gaara's pale chest and let his nail graze downward until it reached the redhead's belly button. Gaara arched his back towards the touch, he still had his head thrown back and his eyes were sealed shut as he waited for more of those pleasurable touches. His breath hitched as he felt a tongue swirl around his left nipple. 

"N-Naruto…" Gaara cringed at the whimper in his voice. How could this be happening? He was Kaze—ahh…Naruto proceeded to trace his tongue down Gaara's abdomen to his thin hips, at this point the blonde's lower half was at Gaara's knees. Naruto nipped a slight bit harshly at the skin around Gaara's pelvis before lurching away and bringing the red head with him.

Gaara complied easily; his eyes still shut and his mouth agape with the smothered kisses on his collar bone. He found himself roughly shoved against the wall where he let out another moan at the clash of hips. Naruto's leg lifted and smoothed its way against Gaara's before the two bodies were rocking against each other; Gaara's consistently hitting with a thump against the wall.

Naruto smirked against Gaara's skin, under his lips the hammering of Gaara's heart could easily be heard if not felt, his finger's grip around thin wrists loosened enough to push the Kage to the floor. While Gaara was recovering from the blow Naruto tossed his shirt over his head and off of his arms before grabbing his wrists and pushing them underneath Gaara. Gaara's chest was sent upward painfully whilst his hips were grinded into his hands. He winced in an unpleasurable way while Naruto tugged the belt that kept his Kitsune tail up off and wrapped it around Gaara's hands and hips; tightening the strap enough to stop all struggled from Gaara before he flipped him over and grabbed his crotch.  
Gaara let out a squeak, yes; a squeak. Both his and Naruto's eyes widened at the audible sound and the blonde swallowed deeply; a lump in his throat. It was completely weird, Gaara as vulnerable as this.

And hell, it was great.

Beneath him, Gaara flushed crimson and bucked his back upward into Naruto's stomach. Naruto shook his head and sat up slightly; tugging down the zipper of his vest and letting it hang open, he pulled off his gloves and pawed feet and tossed them to the side before unzippering his shorts and pulling them to his knees that held down Gaara's legs. He then crawled back over Gaara; his lower half naked and before a moment passed, Gaara's was too.

The kage huddled his limbs together beneath him; as amazing as this felt to him, he hated the lack of dominance and refused to go any further.

Naruto clamped his mouth over Gaara's shoulder and bit down roughly, drawing more blood than he would ever normally, but for some reason Gaara moaned and his legs shoved outward. Naruto took this chance to mount him quickly; he ground his member into Gaara's flesh and traced a finger over the red heads erection; using his other hand to support him as he pressed it into the ground.

Gaara clamped his teeth together; feeling Naruto get harder behind him, he pushed himself open with his muscles and a second later was entered into.  
Immediately a loud cry escaped Naruto and Gaara's lips together; the sound echoing around the room while filtered noises of flesh on flesh entered their attune ears. Gaara ground his teeth together at the immediate pain he had no idea he'd caused Naruto the last time. His nerves cried for a release but none came at the size of Naruto inside of him. His kitsune's breath was rugged and close to his ear, the hot air tingling his skin while he himself gasped for air. They rocked together for a very few moments before kicking up the pace. Gaara cringed at the uncomfortable placement of his neck on the floor and rounded his shoulders to try to get away from the hard ground.

Understanding him; Naruto sat up again; gaining a loud moan from Gaara as he was shoved deeper into him, Naruto let his head fall back for a moment, letting a small cry come before he forced himself to reach over and push Gaara's chest up slightly.

The position got uncomfortable after a moment and Naruto pulled out of Gaara with a cry coming from the red head as he was lifted up; both their pants and shorts slid to the floor while Naruto wedged his way into the bedroom and tossed Gaara on the bed; shutting the door with his foot before lurching onto Gaara and pulling his legs up.

Gaara wound his legs around Naruto's waist and arched his back away from his hands; his mouth hanging open in pure ecstasy and the bed comforting his sore wrists behind him. Naruto entered the kage again and roughly pushed himself all the way inside of him. No words however sounds were exchanged as the pace quickened and Naruto's bed slammed against the wall.

Gaara bucked his hips back, trying to get Naruto deeper inside of him, but Naruto Grabbed his hips and held him in place as he pounded into the moaning redhead. Gaara felt his stomach start to tighten harshly and he felt himself getting close to the edge. He wriggled underneath Naruto trying to free his hands, because after a while they start to get really uncomfortable, but the blond had really tightened the belt on his hands.

Naruto felt Gaara's inner walls clench around his cock as the redhead came, his seed spilling on both their stomachs. Naruto thrust inside his lover a few more times before he also came, letting out a cry of pleasure. Naruto slowly pulled himself out of his lover before he felt his arms give out and he fell onto Gaara's chest. The Kage let out a relaxed sigh as he felt Naruto curl up against him. The smaller boy started purring happily, making his chest vibrate slightly. Gaara felt the vibrations of Naruto's purring, and he almost giggled, but he decided not to; he has already humiliated himself enough tonight.

Naruto sat back up and quickly gave Gaara a chaste kiss before skipping towards the bathroom. Gaara plopped his head back against the pillow and waited patiently for the idiot to return. He only had to wait about 2 minutes before Naruto came walking back into the bedroom. The blond crawled back onto Gaara with a damp cloth in his hands, as he began to clean Gaara's cum from their stomachs. Their eyes met for an instant and that's when he realized something.

Naruto's eyes were red! And the boy's whisker marks were deeper and more defined. Gaara huffed in anger before swiftly kicking Naruto in the stomach, sending him flying off the bed. Gaara heard a groan of pain from on the floor and he smirked in satisfaction.

"What was that for teme!!" Gaara heard Naruto whine before the boy poked his head up. Naruto's eyes were back to it's normal baby blue, and he started to pout that ultimately cute pout.

"That was for using Kyuubi in order to become seme you moron!" Gaara yelled as he tried to free his hands from the belt. Naruto just chuckled and went over put his face near Gaara's.

"You know you liked it…" Naruto said huskily and he kissed the angered redhead on the forehead.

"I have one question though Naruto… When we were having sex, was it you or Kyuubi that was controlling your body?" Gaara asked, making sure not to raise his voice.

"Well technically it was Kyuubi that-… OMG! You cheated on me with Kyuubi!" Naruto screeched and pointed an accusing finger towards Gaara, who was staring wide-eyed at the idiotic boy standing in front of him.

"What!? Naruto Y-" But Gaara stopped himself and took in a deep breath to try and tried to calm down. "Naruto… Technically I was raped!" Gaara said and he tried to wriggle his body free of the bonds to get his point across.  
Naruto tapped his chin in thought for a moment before nodding, finally understanding what Gaara meant.

"I'm so sorry Gaara!" The blond started to sob and he untied Gaara from the orange costume belt. "I won't do it again! I promise!" Naruto wailed and leapt into Gaara's arms.

"Baka…" Gaara said softly and wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled them down into the bed. Naruto was already fast asleep when his head hit the pillow and Gaara wrapped the slightly damp blanket onto their naked bodies. Gaara watched Naruto sleep for a while but soon found himself asleep as well.   
Little did they know that five girls were sitting on a tree branch next to the bedroom window, watching everything that was happening. All of them had tissues stuffed up their noses to stop the nose bleeds that threatened to spill. Fortunately for them they got to see some naughty things happen between a certain Kazekage and a cute blond boy.

"So when are we actually going to go through with the plan?" A red haired girl asked the others.

"Soon Kigen. Very soon…" A certain Violet haired girl stated while cackling evilly.

"Hai, Shan-sempai!" All four girls stated silently, so as not to wake the two boys in the bedroom next to them. They all swiftly nodded and jumped off the tree.

'_ Don't worry my precious Gaara-sama, after you find out what we have planned for you guys, you'll love us for it!_'


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_'Okay … Something was definitely wrong here.'_ Gaara opened his eyes to see that it was very dark. He tried to sit up but realized that he couldn't move his hands. He was tied up! And he was in, what looked like the inside of the trunk of a car. It also felt like the car was moving, so he was guessing that he was being kidnapped… The tying up part gave that away though. He looked around and saw a mop of blond hair next to him and immediately recognized it as Naruto's head. He let his eyes adjust to the dark before tilting his head up and when he did, he saw that Naruto was also tied up and there was a blindfold around his eyes. Gaara lied back down and tried to recall what happened to get him into this mess.

_'Alright… I was semi-happily dreaming and cuddling up to my Naruto when all of a sudden I hear a war cry from outside the window. Next thing I know I'm being attacked by pink gooey stuff. Then I end up in the trunk of a car. I don't know how or why, but I believe Sasuke and Shan had something do with this. I don't care if that raven-haired creep was dead. He had SOMETHING to do with this. And Shan….Why must she ruin everything?'_ Gaara cried on the inside. He wanted to have more time to molest his kitsune. He would've done it now too, if it wasn't for the darn ropes holding him down.

Gaara sighed and watched Naruto sleep peacefully, though he didn't know how the boy could still be sleeping especially since the car seemed to run over something and make Gaara bump his head on the roof of the trunk every once in a while.

The red head groaned as the metal surface collided with his skull again. In his lifetime he'd never been in a car, they were from different lands; but it was the time of the year for cultural festivals, and that included ALL festivals.

Suddenly a mewl came from Naruto's soft lips. Gaara raised his aquamarine eyes and winced through the murky darkness to see Naruto fidget around for a second, sigh, and start humming. He then raised a hairless brow and his lips parted in silent disbelief.

Well, that is, Gaara was quiet for an estimated four seconds. He had been living with the loud mouth dead last after all.

"Naruto! Why are you not freaking out?" Gaara snapped, finding his mouth dry and his voice raspy he cleared his throat. For kamis sakes! They'd been kidnapped!

"Ne? Gee-Kun? You're here? YAY! I always get kidnapped, it's great to have you with me! Kyahhh I've been kidnapped by Itachi and Kiba and Neji and…"

As Naruto went through a list in the air of who'd kidnapped him and Gaara made his own list—a hit list. The car pulled with screeching breaks to a halt, causing them to skid backwards and hit their backs and Gaara hit his bum. Gaara groaned in pain and he felt a throbbing feeling coming from his backside. It probably hurt because of their 'activities' last night. Gaara almost threw a hissy-fit when another thought came to mind.

Why wasn't his sand saving him!

His sand has been acting strange lately. He has gotten into a lot of trouble lately and yet his sand wasn't coming to the rescue. It could've also been helpful for last night, so he wouldn't have been Uke and his ass wouldn't be hurting right now! Damn you all! Gaara started fuming.

Naruto, feeling the angry aura emitting from the redhead, smiled and rolled around until he was lying next to Gaara. He tilted his head so it was resting on Gaara's chest, making the redhead fully relaxed and stopped his fuming to look down at the smiling blond. He sighed and bent his head forward and kissed Naruto's forehead, which made the blond giggle. It never ceased to amaze him how calm Naruto COULD be in situations like this. For all they knew, it could be an S-ranked nin ready to kill them. Yet… Gaara didn't care all that much, because Naruto seemed happy right now.

They were just getting comfortable in their almost-cuddling, considering their hands were tied up, when the door to the truck flung open, engulfing Gaara and Naruto into the bright light of the sun. Gaara started hissing at the sun and then he went to glare at the person who ruined the moment, once his eyes got used to the bright light. Naruto only giggled again and smiled. Gaara looked up to see Shan glowering at Naruto.

"Shan…" Gaara hissed angrily.

"Shan? Oh! Ohayo, Shan-san! What'chya doin'?" Naruto twittered. Shan didn't answer but just hardened her glare. Naruto couldn't see but he could feel her glare, as if it was turning him on fire and killing his insides. He gulped and cuddled closer to Gaara, trying to escape the intense look Shan was giving him. Gaara looked at Naruto's shaken form and then gave Shan the ultimate Gaara's glare o' death, which made her stop and swoon and giggle. She thought she was so lucky that she was the one that got Gaara's famous glare. Naruto relaxed when he no longer felt Shan's glare that was starting to kill him on the inside. He let out a sigh, but then he tensed up again when he heard someone else's voice, and sounded so familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on who it was…

"Schaun! Woot ish takin' yo so loong?!" The person said as she stood next to the violet haired leader.

"Shuddup Kigen! I was just getting them out! And don't back-sas me missy! Ah! Don't make me go ninja on yo ass!" Shan yelled and got all defensive. Kigen just tucked some red hair behind her ear and put her hands on her hips, swaying them a little. Shan glared at the red-head girl and Kigen just glared back.

"Boot Nahroo chin ish MAHHHHHN!" she called suddenly before tompling forward; the earth shook and suddenly Naruto's blindfold was dampened; salty tears soaking through the cloth and down Naruto's cheeks.

Gaara's eye twitched; his skin trembling with the burning anger inside of him he noticed Kigen stop suddenly and look bewildered; her head snapped downward in an awkward way. Suddenly her head was shoved to the right, then left; and then she was getting beaten up.

Gaara scrunched his nose in curiosity and leaned closer to Naruto; breathing into the sun stricken hair and placing a kiss on the golden locks Gaara squinted his eyes at the red headed, Gaara-poser, girl and noticed tiny particles around her that resembled minerals.

Oh, So there was his sand.

Moving in closer still to Naruto Gaara smirked triumphantly and took note of how Shan tensed obviously; her fists balling and her teeth clenching.

"Operation Yaoi! Commence!" She shrieked suddenly and batted her hand in the air.

Naruto glowered warily under his blindfold; loving the feel of Gaara's skin against his. He struggled forward with his Kage and found himself behind prodded and poked, all along dragged somewhere—Kamis know where, and then he felt someone pinch his butt. He jumped and let out a whimper. He turned around to try and see who it was that pinched his buttocks, but he forgot that he was blindfolded.

He yelped when he felt another slap to the ass and then he was being dragged backwards by his shirt. Naruto heard arguing in front of him and he heard Gaara's voice. He sounded really angry. Naruto winced at the thought of who was going to be his next victim, because when Gaara's really pissed, someone ends up really injured or most times… dead.

Gaara glared at the fat girl that was dragging Naruto in front of him. She looked like a cross between a mammoth and a hippo. What was her name again….? Booko? Ducko? Dooko? Doku? Tank? Oh well… it didn't matter all that much right now… because she was going to die for touching his Naruto's ass. Oh yes, he saw the whole thing, and he was less than happy about it.

Gaara was just about to send his sand on the she-man when he was suddenly pushed forward. He looked away from the woman and stared at the place in front of them. It was a huge fair…? What? Gaara sent a glare towards Shan, but she just giggled and started untying him.

"Kigen, Doku, and I have brought you here so that you and Naruto-baka could hang out." Shan said. She looked up at the redhead she admired and frowned when she noticed that he wasn't paying attention to her.

Once the ropes were off, Gaara wasted no time in getting to Naruto. He punched the he-she, who was starting to cuddle and hug the oblivious blond. She fell backwards and Gaara picked up Naruto in his arms, holding him bridal style.

Naruto giggled, because he knew all too well who it was that picked him up. He could recognize that possessive, protective, and loving embrace anywhere.

"Hello Gaa-kun! Hey, hey, do you know where we are?" Naruto asked as he moved his head around trying, but failing, to get the blindfold off.

Gaara realizing Naruto's point, leaned his head down and took the cloth covering Naruto's eyes between his teeth and brought it up so that the boy could finally see.

Naruto looked around and saw Doku lying on the ground, with Kigen pointing and laughing at her. He looked away, thinking nothing much of it, and caught sight of Shan, who was glaring at him again. If looks could kill… Naruto then peered over Gaara's shoulder and saw a huge carnival like place. His eyes widened and he started to struggle in Gaara's iron-like hold on him.

Gaara reluctantly let the struggling kitsune go and untied his hands. After Naruto's hands were free he started dancing around. He had never gone to a fair or carnival, because no body had ever asked him if he wanted to go, or they never really thought to invite him. So to sum it up… he was ecstatic.

"Gaa-kun!! Come on, come on!! Can we go? Huh, huh? I wanna go on the big roller coasters! OH! We should go on the merry-go-round! And can we get cotton candy!? Oh-my-god! Cotton candy! We HAVE to get cotton candy!" Naruto started rambling on and on. Gaara kind of wanted to just go back to the house, but seeing Naruto so happy to be here, he couldn't bear to say no to him.

"Okay, okay Naruto. Just calm down and we'll go…" Gaara said while moving his hands to gesture the boy to relax a little. Naruto stopped jumping around and talking, but you could see his whole body shaking with excitement. Gaara sighed and took a look around. He noticed that Shan and Kigen was gone. He also noticed that Doku was still unconscious on the floor. Gaara sighed again.

Those two were up to something…

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed hold of Gaara's hands and started dragging him towards the fair.

A crowded place, with lots of sugar and junk food stands, and annoying noises and girls… everywhere!

'_GREAAAAATTTTT_' Gaara thought sarcastically.

Naruto bounced around happily, skipping from place to place. The boy just wouldn't stop moving. He was just too happy to be here. He would recognize a couple of people and shout 'hi' to them.

Gaara carefully watched him as he skipped about. He was happy to see the boy so energetic and bouncy, though he didn't show it. Naruto suddenly stopped and stared wide-eyed at a tall Ferris wheel.

"Whoooaaaahhhh!!! Sugoi!" Naruto murmured in amazement. It was so big!!! He wanted to go on but he didn't know if Gaara would go on. He turned pleading-puppy-dog eyes to Gaara, and the redhead couldn't resist those cute watery aquamarine eyes.

"Fine…" Gaara groaned as he was dragged towards the ride. He never went on rides before and he didn't think he was gonna really enjoy it but he would do it… but only for his kitsune.

Naruto waited impatiently for their turn, and when it was finally their turn he exclaimed loudly and hopped in. Gaara slowly followed the blond and crawled in. The seat was uncomfortable but at least he was sitting next to Naruto. He buckled himself and Naruto in and waited for the ride to start.

Naruto fidgeted in his seat, anxious for the ride to start. He let out a tiny yelp when the ride suddenly started. It was slow but they gradually made their way higher ad higher, going in a circle. The ride stopped when their seat got to the very top and Naruto gasped at the sight before him. It was amazing! He could see so far away and they were up so high! Naruto lightly tugged on Gaara sleeve excitedly as he pointed out rides they should go on next.

"Look, look Gaa-kun! All the people look like little ants down there! Haha! They look so tiny!" Naruto giggled happily as he continued looking at the view. Gaara eyed the boy and smirked. He raised his hand until it rested at the back of the boy's neck. Naruto turned and looked towards Gaara's hungry green eyes curiously. It took a while before he finally knew what the other boy wanted.

Gaara tugged the smaller boy forward so their lips met. Naruto smiled and reached up to lace his fingers into blood-red hair while he kissed back just as hungrily. Gaara raised his other hand to caress the other's cheek as he worked his lips against those soft pink ones. Naruto scooted closer to redhead and he beckoned the boy's mouth open. Gaara growled and forced his tongue into Naruto's inviting mouth. Naruto moaned into the kiss and began rubbing his tongue against Gaara's. Said redhead could feel himself loosing control as the seconds past, the blond was just so intoxicating.

All too soon, the ride started up again and they pulled away from their kiss, breathing heavily from lack of air. Naruto had a slight blush on his cheeks, while Gaara had a satisfied smirk on his lips.

Naruto got out of the ride on wobbly legs. He just melted into that kiss, and he was definitely getting some more of THAT later, but right now… cotton candy!! Naruto looked around excitedly. It took him a couple of seconds but he finally spotted and snack stand. He bolted towards it, completely forgetting about Gaara, who was just getting out of the ride. The redhead needed a couple of seconds to recover from that captivating kiss. Sure he's kissed the boy before, but for some reason this one had more feeling in it. Gaara was still a little new to this so he was confused but brushed it off. He took a couple of steps forward and looked around. He suddenly turned red in anger.

God damn it Naruto!!

The idiot just HAD to go and wander off!

Gaara raised his head into the air and took even breaths; calming himself for seconds before his anger flared again.

He was probably going to get raped by Doku!

The thought made Gaara shudder, and he placed two fingers over his eye to have it hover over the entire fair grounds; sand droplets coming off of it and onto irritated and confused people.

He scanned the 'ants' and eventually found Naruto skipping towards a mansion with wide eyes and cotton candy all over his face. Immediately Gaara licked his lips and a new urge came up; he wanted to lick the candy off his kitsune's face. A smirk formed on his lips and interesting ideas went through his head; Gaara typically wasn't one for mass amounts of sugar…but with Naruto covered in it the possibilities were endless if not delicious.

Gaara skidded to a halt from where he had been running at top speed; he'd missed the house gateway by a meter or so with dust pooling around him; rounding on the heel of his foot he charged down the pathway though a distinct amount of sweat trailed down his temple to his jaw at the humungous sign that read 'HAUNTED HOUSE BEWARE' that no doubt, Naruto had missed; being the narrow minded, idiotic, cute, oblivious, sexy but not too mature in the way that just made Gaara—All right, let's blame our Kazekage for one moment here saying he was the one who initiated that kiss, it didn't HAVE to be that good…it just ended up that way.

The mansion came up closer to view as Gaara thrust his limbs forward without effort; gaining speed at the obvious scream from inside it's dark, looming quarters.

At top speed at this point with the scream ringing in his ears the Kage's only thoughts revolved around only one word—or name, if you will.

'Naruto'

Naruto clutched his fist tightly around his cotton candy in surprise at the hanging corpse in front of him; it's eyes dangled needlessly from it's sockets and it's flesh rotted…though no smell came from it but plastic.

Shuddering anyway at the distraction the blonde reeled full circle and clutched his cotton weapon steadily; noticing the place was very unclean. Spider webs dangled from the ceilings and the furniture was all trash—as for the paintings they weren't exactly modern and—HOLY SHIT that 's eyes just MOVED!

Naruto's lips curved into an oval and a loud shriek came from his lips before he could stop it. He shuddered at the own uke sound and turned to run from it. Shadows curved on the walls around him and his breathing got heavier and heavier; his eyes watering from fear until finally he crashed into a monster.

Naruto let out yet another shriek, but it was stopped when hands clamped over his mouth and onto his shoulder. He struggled against the hands, still trying to scream, but he froze when a voice whispered into his ear.

"Naruto It's me, calm down you baka!" Naruto relaxed immediately when he recognized the voice.

"Gaa-kun!" He yelled happily with tears streaming down his face. He clamped his arms around the redhead and sobbed into his chest.

"There were horrible ghosties! And people were watching me from the paintings! I think they might have been pedophiles! Gaa-kun save me!" Naruto choked out and rubbed his forehead against Gaara's neck. Then he felt a hard smack in the top of his head. Naruto yelped and looked up to see Gaara, his face a mixture of worry, anger and happiness.

Gaara was angry for the fact that Naruto was in fact, an idiot, and as cute as the idiot was it got irritating sometimes—well, no it didn't, but typically Gaara wasn't around idiots, and the idiots around them would find themselves in coffins of sand and blood. Speaking of coffins—that cage like one on the ceiling looks farmiliar.

Especially that blue spandex-y rubber looking shirt.

And that fan and—

Oh kamis, it was Sasuke!

Naruto suddenly found himself lifted into the air and smothered in kisses, he didn't really understand the outburst of affection but went along with it anyway.

In the meantime Gaara who had one eye shut and the other still in sand and leading him around tried to maneuver out of the building while still seeing when suddenly cage gateways dropped on all exits and the cage Sasuke was in unlatched itself.

The kage could've sworn he heard the cackling of fangirls through the wonderful technology that is a walkie talkie and he pursed his lips angrily at the thought. Naruto immediately felt the loss of contact with Gaara's cherry red lips and pulled away; only to be met with the stark red of the Uchiha clan symbol.

The kitsune drew back immediately; both him and Gaara crashing to the floor with thuds as Sasuke lay before them; a scowl on his paler-than-usual lips and him being unconscious.

"Oh." Naruto stated simply with Gaara coughing.

"Sorry Naruto; I forgot to tell you Sasuke was dead." The red head turned away from Naruto, thinking to be yelled at or something of the sort when his eye from above suddenly showed him something he didn't expect at all;

Naruto lifted the peg of a broken chair off the ground and flipped it in his hand before prodding Sasuke's body with it, when no movement came a half frown formed on the blonde's face.

"Meh…good riddance to emo boys anyway, right?" he asked, lifting his gaze to Gaara which was once again blocked as Sasuke sat up straight and the color returned from his cheeks. Almost robotically he sounded the words;

"Sasuke Uchiha is not emo." Before turning to glare at Naruto.

Naruto clenched his teeth and clutched the peg; slapping Sasuke over the head.

"Teme! If you're going to be dead then die!" He shouted before bashing Sasuke several times more. Blood trickled down the Uchiha's forehead and both the boy's tempers flared which Gaara sat back in bliss; watching his lover attack his enemy with tacky furniture.

Sasuke was blocking the many chairs thrown at him with ease, but when Naruto started throwing couches and plastic monsters, that's when Sasuke started having trouble. It didn't take long until the blond had Sasuke bloodied and beaten on the ground. Sasuke was officially dead now. Or at least they hoped.

Gaara walked over casually and placed two fingers on the Uchiha's bloodied neck. No pulse… yep he's gone…

Gaara was practically skipping with joy in his head. Finally, his rival was gone. Nothing could get between Naruto and him now. The redhead went over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around the boy. They stood in their embrace comfortably, loving each other's touch. Gaara was so into their embrace that he didn't notice the dark figure that came crawling in through the nearby window and walk behind them.

Gaara froze when he heard a low chuckle come from behind him. He quickly turned, only to see a dark shadow looming over the dead corpse of Sasuke Uchiha. Gaara squinted his eyes in the darkness to try and figure out who it was. He saw long gray hair tied loosely behind a pale face with crimson eyes. And the person was wearing a long cloak with red and white clouds imprinted on it.

"Itachi…" Gaara hissed menacingly. What the hell was he doing here? And if Gaara remembered correctly, Itachi was on his mental hit-list of people who dared to kidnap his Naru-chan.

Naruto peered over Gaara's shoulder to see why the redhead suddenly became so angry. His blue eyes widened in disbelief as he saw Itachi standing across from them, looking amusedly at Sasuke.

They both stiffened when Itachi lifted his hand, but then something strange happened. He pointed towards Sasuke's body and started laughing. Yes, laughing.

Gaara and Naruto stared at him for the longest time as Itachi laughed at the dead corpse on the floor. Then Itachi suddenly stopped his laughing and started walking towards them.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting that emo-wanna-be out of my life. He was always like 'I am Sasuke Uchiha and I will kill you!' or 'You stupid weasel! How could you?!' You know sometimes his words hurt! I kept him alive 'cause I thought he would keep me company but Noooo!! He had to go all goth and crazy." Itachi sighed and then all of a sudden he was behind Naruto. He wrapped his arms around the small blond turning him around, so they facing each other, then he put one hand on the boy's waist and he grabbed Naruto's hand in his. Itachi then started waltzing with him. He twirled and danced with the confused boy and then he leaned his head forward so his lips were barely touching the Naruto's ear.

"Thank you for helping me Naru-koi. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Itachi asked in a husky and seductive voice, as he placed his hands on Naruto's hips making the blond stutter and blush. Itachi smirked and started moving his hands lower so that he was touching the smaller boy's thighs and then back up so that he was groping his butt. Naruto's face flushed a bright red and he was at a loss for words. He was still trying to let the events that just took place sink into his slow brain.

Gaara was about to walk over to that smug Itachi and beat the shit outta him but stopped when he saw something move in the corner of his eye. Itachi saw the movement too, for he stopped in his molesting Naruto to see what was happening. Sasuke was getting up?!

"Itachi… senses… tingling…" Sasuke mumbled and stood up to face Itachi.

"I have no time for this." Itachi stated simply before pulling out what seemed to be a piece of gum and throwing it to the floor. The gum exploded and wrapped long grey strands around his neck before pulling him into the ground. And just like that, Itachi Uchiha was gone.

Sasuke groaned and squinted his eyes angrily at his failure—as always—to kill his brother. He slowly dragged himself to his feet and cracked his neck.

"He'll be back." He muttered darkly to the however gone; impending flamboyant and absolutely gay doom that was Itachi. Naruto rubbed his arms in an attempt to comfort himself while looking at the ground and Gaara several times over. Gaara, in the meantime, was going over ways in which he could have transsexual fan girls slowly rip the Akasuki limb from limb.

The red head then noticed Naruto standing awkwardly and he shuffled over the mess in the house and gently picked up Naruto bridal style and allowed the blonde to nuzzle his chin into his chest; gripping at the Kage's black casual shirt.

Sasuke watched the scene before him with distain; he could still smell the vanilla fragrance of his brother and it was irritating him; his red haired attraction in the arms of another didn't help either. His eye twitched slightly when suddenly he could hear shouts in the background. Sasuke only had to look momentarily at the disaster around him before his eyes shot back to the unusual couple.

"We should leave." Was all he stated. Despite Gaara's sheer hatred for Sasuke he nodded in agreement and all three ninjas fled the premises in defying speed.

[Time elapse

It had been about four hours. Much to Gaara's dislike and Naruto's obliviousness Sasuke tagged along. People screamed at the sight of him; however it was explained quickly that he was a monstrosity from the fair itself. All questions were then stopped.

Naruto stumbled over the ledge of the Tilt A Whirl exit and clutched his stomach. Sasuke then followed with wide eyes and the Kazekage trailed after the two in a mellow way. The strength of three ninjas on a power-prooving ride was deft defying. It proved to all that Naruto's stomach wasn't as strong as he thought, and moments after the incident Naruto scampered off to refill his stomach with gooey cotton candy before they all left.

Gaara crossed his arms and shuffled his feet in the gum-splattered ground while Sasuke stood limply next to him. The avenger threw an occasional glance at Gaara's unhappy features but otherwise simply blushed and stood there. Of course Sasuke was always the masochist and still wanted to stay with someone who'd killed him several times; and Gaara was about to scoff at the sheer idiocy of the moment when his own idiot walked back to him; grinning with cotton candy covering his soft features.

Gaara smirked and leaned forward; filling his fantasies up by licking a pink puff of sugar off of Naruto's cheek. Naruto squealed and giggled; rubbing his face with his sleeve before latching himself onto Gaara who, despite the hatred of touch, didn't mind in the slightest.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets; looking away from the two he muttered something that made Gaara smirk.

"That's disgusting." Was his simple remark.

Naruto scowled deeply and placed a chaste kiss on Gaara's collar bone before staring down Sasuke. The group huddled their way out of the fair together with hundreds of people squashing them together.

"Oh yeah," Naruto broadcasted sarcastically. "As if _Orochimaru_ didn't give you **tons** of "cotton candy" daily." The blonde rolled his eyes and shifted his weight closer to Gaara who bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Shuddup!" Sasuke burst, his temper pulsing through the veins around his temple. Naruto snorted in laughter and pretended Gaara was some ominous figure quickly; cowering for just a moment before moaning for him to 'take him'.

Gaara didn't spare a moment and hoisted Naruto quickly onto his waist before placing his cherry red lips onto Naruto's sun kissed neck. Naruto moaned softly as the multitasking geniuses still found there way out of the crowd. Sasuke as well as many others promoting the ever obvious nose bleed.

Little did their innocence know that surrounding them were many stealthy figures; all adorned in random trench coats, detective hats and sun glasses; though there i was /i one very large and plump person in a trench coat. All of the labeled by the people 'flashers' and in a slightly literal sense; took pictures of the pair. Blood trickling from their nostrils. The people covered their children's eyes but couldn't stop the smiles on their lips. Unfolding before them was adorable shounen-ai.

And if the camera men had anything to do with it, it would become yaoi later.

Author's Note:

Kat: Sorry meh babies we had to make one Sasuke-getting-raped-by-snake-wacko crack.

Our B.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Naruto we really have to stop fooling around. You still haven't learned enough to be Hokage. We've been getting really distracted." Gaara said and folded his arms in front of his chest, towering over Naruto. The blond went on the tip of his toes and lifted his chin, trying to seem taller and more intimidating than Gaara, but it didn't work.

"But whyyyyyy!!!? I can do it myself! And we can do it some other time!" Naruto whined and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

"Look Naruto I don't have much time left. I'm going to be leaving soon and you really need to learn some more stuff about being Hokage, or else Konoha is doomed with your lack of attention and power." Gaara said simply and expected Naruto be mad at the insult, but the blond was starting to cry! Gaara's insides were tearing apart at the scene in front of him. Naruto was on his knees, his hands were wiping away tears that continuously fell down his cheeks, and his body was shaking slightly.

"Naruto?" Gaara kneeled in front of the boy and let his emotions show a little. Naruto still didn't meet Gaara's eyes as he continued to sob uncontrollably.

"Naruto?!" Gaara asked, a little more demanding this time.

"Gaa-kun… Is gonna leave me?" Naruto choked out. He pounced into Gaara's chest and wrapped his arms around him. Gaara, used to the random and sudden embraces, immediately wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Naruto's it's okay… I'll come visit as often as I can…" Gaara tried to reassure the boy but Naruto just kept on crying, getting Gaara's shirt all wet in the process.

'_Okay how do I cheer up Naruto now? Uuuummmm…_' Gaara, had no idea what to do… and as if Kami-sama was actually watching out for Gaara, there was a noise at the door. It sounded like someone was scratching at it.

Gaara first thought to this was…

'_Rabid Fan Girls??? Maybe that pink moose thing? Or that she/man that tried to rape Naruto?'_

Naruto sat on the floor, still sobbing, while he watched Gaara make for the door carefully. Gaara cautiously reached for the door knob and slammed the door open. To his surprise, there was a dog standing outside the door, wagging it's tail happily. Naruto squealed and leaped for the dog. It wagged it's tail even more and let the small boy cling to it. The dog stood about up to Gaara's hip and he seemed well trained.

Naruto hummed happily and stroked it's soft black fur lovingly. Well at least he wasn't sad anymore…

Gaara went to turn around to walk back to the kitchen but before he left he looked back at Naruto. The dog was licking the blonde's face happily and was practically on top of him. The dog looked up from it's playful antics to gaze at the redhead, and Gaara could have sworn he saw a smug smirk appear on the thing's lips. Gaara shook his head.

'_I think spending this much time with Naruto is causing me to go a little crazy. How can a dog smirk? Geez… I'm loosing it… Well it's not like I wasn't crazy before. I mean sure I've tortured people to death… but they were askin' for it! And sure I had a whole anti-social thing going on, but nobody would really want to talk to me, besides Naruto…_'

While Gaara was having an inner-struggle with himself, Naruto went on his hands and knees and started crawling towards the oblivious redhead. He went over to Gaara and started rubbing his cheek against his lover's knee, whining and yipping.

Gaara flinched and peered down to see Naruto rubbing his forehead against his knee and occasionally his thigh. He felt his non-existent eyebrow start to twitch at the sight.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gaara grumbled out.

"I'm pretending to be Cheerio!" Naruto chirped while he continued making cute puppy noises.

"Cheerio…?" Gaara asked aloud though he knew he probably really didn't want to know…

"That's what I named him! Isn't it a cute name?!" Naruto asked enthusiastically while pouncing onto the happy puppy, smothering it in hugs and kisses.

To say the least, Gaara felt kind of jealous that this… dog-thing was getting most of Naruto's attention now. Gaara glared at the black dog now known as 'Cheerio' and the dog just glared back at him, also looking rather superior and triumphant that Naruto was paying more attention to it.

Gaara was about to just turn away and leave the two 'love-birds' alone, but he froze when he saw what happened next. Naruto got up and bent down to dust his knees off. That's when Cheerio smirked and started sniffing Naruto's bum, and Gaara noticed that the dog wasn't really sniffing but he was just getting closer to the boy, a mischievous glint in it's eyes. The idiot didn't even realize that he was being violated by the so-called dog! Cheerio was about to nip Naruto's small bottom, but The Gaara suddenly pulled out a squirt gun and started squirting the dog in the face, and he was enjoying the thought of making the pup go blind.

"Bad dog! No biting butts! Especially Naruto's! That's off limits!" Gaara growled as he continued squirting the dog, making him soaking wet. The dog whined sadly and scampered to hide behind Naruto, who was fuming right about now.

"Gaara! What the hell is the matter with you?! He's just a poor innocent puppy! And you know that dog's sniff butts as like a 'hello'. Like how we shake hands. So just relax! And look what you did! He's soaking, and he's gonna smell bad now!" Naruto crossed his arms pouted at Gaara and looked down at the gloomy looking dog. "Well I guess you're gonna have to take a bath with me." Naruto said happily. Cheerio immediately perked up when he heard that. The dog stood up and started waging it's tail furiously. Naruto giggled and started walking towards the bathroom, with Cheerio right on his heels.

Gaara could sense that this was no ordinary dog. There was something strange about it, like it wasn't even a dog. The redhead shook his head and refused the urge to pull at his hair. God they could be so aggravating!

Naruto twirled around the bathroom in a bored way as the water poured and flooded the bathtub. Cheerio sat on the toilet lid looking amused when Naruto spun too far and slapped himself in the face. The blonde groaned and held his forehead before making another attempt. This went on until the bath was full, where Naruto threw off his shirt and picked up Cheerio, squeezing the dog to his bare chest.

Cheerio let out a grumble from his throat that sounded happy, pressed against Naruto's tan muscled abs before the dog suddenly found soap in his eyes and water going down his throat. He thrashed his paws wildly and barked; biting at the water and anything close to him before jumping out of the bathtub and cowering in the corner.

Naruto fell backwards; bewildered, his chest was completely scratched and he was soaked with soap bubbles floating in the air.

"What happened?" he asked no one in particular before turning and facing Cheerio,

"Did I hurt you?" he asked quietly, and the dog nodded with its bottom lip puckered. Naruto's eyes swelled with tears at the pain he caused his new friend and he nodded; choking on sobs before climbing into the tub. He then held out his arms expectantly and chided;

"If you get all soapy again, you can squirt bubbles into my eyes until my cornea bleeds, okay?"

Cheerio, finding this deal reasonable, scrambled back into the tub.

Meanwhile Gaara paced unhappily around Naruto and his bedroom, chewing on his thumb nail while he heard the banging in the other room. Sure, Gaara knew that beastiality was below Naruto—but it sure as hell wasn't beneath the fiend that had his Naru-Chan chained and raped in the bathroom.

But wasn't Kyuubi always in Naruto? Wasn't that bestiality?

The red heads eyes widened and he instantly reeled on his heel before bolting into the opposite hall and thrashing against the bathroom door.

"Naruto!" he demanded repeatedly. There was the sound of flowing water before the door was tugged open and Naruto stood before him, his pants to his knees and his shirt Kami knows where, with scratches on his chest.

"Wha…?" Naruto asked simply, cocking his head to the side. Gaara instantly pulled a soaking Naruto towards him and kissed the crook between the blonde's neck and shoulder blade; Glaring over at the mussy black mutt who lent against the bathtub in a satisfied way.

"I've decided Cheerio is a genius." Gaara stated simply. Naruto grinned—though the kage didn't see it—but squashed Gaara closer to him anyway.

"Ha! I knew you'd warm up to Cheerio, Gaa-Kun!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air, though still hugging his lover.

Gaara smirked and nodded into tanned skin. "Exactly. And as a genius I think that he can bath himself." With that, Gaara hoisted the blonde onto his shoulder and tugged off his soaking pants. He saluted the stunned pup and closed the door, turning despite a heavily protesting Naruto and slothfully heading back to the bedroom where he planned to molest the blonde several thousand times, just for the fun of it.

"Cheerio" was furious. He angrily tore the head off of a sad faced rubber ducky and laid back in the tub; combing back his obviously gorgeous pelt and scrubbing behind his masculine pack leader elbows. Originally the plan was to break that red-headed loser, but looking upon the blonde God he changed things up a bit. It wasn't necessarily bestiality as long as he kept things PG-100

13 wasn't enough to hold this one back. 'Cheerio' sighed and looked around the bathroom in boredom. He spotted some conditioner on the other side of the bathtub and saw that it was watermelon flavored. Well that explained why Naruto's hair always smelt so fruity. Even the redhead moron's hair smelt of it. Then an idea struck Cheerio. He chuckled/barked evilly to himself before going to work on his evil plan. He will be able to break Gaara and get the blonde for himself after all.

'_But first thing's first, no point in being a dog when nobodies around and waste chakra._' 'Cheerio' made a couple of disoriented hand signs with his paws and disappeared in a poof of smoke, only to be replaced by a man. His long raven hair stuck to the back of his neck and the side of his face from the water. Nimble fingers grabbed onto the watermelon scented shampoo bottle and he started to clean himself, but he froze when he heard noises coming from the other side of the wall. They sounded suspiciously like moans and yells. The man glared at the wall with burning crimson eyes as the noises continued and they were gradually getting louder. He recognized it as Naruto's voice.

"Stupid redheaded horny bastard….but you better enjoy him while you've got the chance 'cause he'll be mine soon…" He grumbled and smirked evilly.

He quickly finished cleaning himself and jumped out of the bathtub. He grabbed the shampoo and started to unleash his plan. He tied his long hair back with a tie at the base of his nape and walked over to a drawer.

"Ahah!" He exclaimed and pulled out a small box of ingredients. He slyly poured the mixture into the bottle and shook it up to mix it together.

"Kukukuku…" He laughed evilly to himself. He put the bottle back where it was and transformed back into his dog form while skipping out of the bathroom. He ran down the hall and skidded to a halt right in front of the bedroom door where the source of the moaning was coming from. He took his paw and started scratching at the door but it seemed that they couldn't hear him.

"Mmmm… G-gaa-kun… Stop teasingggg…" He heard Naruto whine followed by more moaning. 'Cheerio' huffed in annoyance. He started scratching harder on the door and whined in his adorable doggy voice.

"G-gaara…. Hold on. C-cheerio's at the door." Naruto whined some more.

"He's a smart dog he'll leave when he realizes that he's not wanted at the moment." He heard Gaara reply coolly.

'_That's it…._' 'Cheerio' stood up on his hind legs and grabbed the door knob with his teeth and snapped his head to the side so the knob turned. The door swung open and 'Cheerio' pranced into the room. He looked and saw them both on the bed; Gaara on top of Naruto, their shirts gone and going at it like sex-deprived rabbits.

'Cheerio' whined pitifully and pawed at the bed to get their attention, and the only one who seemed to notice—or cared to notice was Naruto.

"Gaara, didn't you say you locked the door…?" Naruto asked curiously. Gaara grunted as a 'yes' but he never stopped his Naru-molesting.

"Then how did Cheerio get in here." Naruto asked and blinked in confusion. Gaara lifted his head from Naruto's neck and there was, indeed, the annoying black dog who was dubbed 'cheerio' sitting there looking rather smug. Gaara glared at him but the dog just smirked as if saying 'I know something that you don't and you won't like it'.

Naruto was about to ask another question but was interrupted by his stomach growling. Cheerio and Gaara looked at him in slight surprise and Naruto laughed nervously.

"I guess I'm hungry…. Gaara why don't you go get cleaned up, while Cheerio and I make something to eat." Naruto suggested and sat up. "And we'll continue this later okay?" Naruto suggested and gave Gaara a quick kiss. The redhead grumbled for not being able to finish having hot sex Naruto until later. He turned to see Naruto happily bouncing out of the room and Cheerio following behind, the smirk still on its narrow face.

"Stupid dog I hope he fucking dies. Hmmm…. maybe I could 'accidentally' kill him by putting poison in his doggy-food." Gaara chuckled evilly before walking into the bathroom. He discarded the remaining clothes he had on and climbed into the bathtub. He grumbled when he realized that he'd need to take a cold shower in order to get rid of his hard-on; another reason to hate that damn dog. He turned on the shower and hissed in surprise as the cold water engulfed him. He blindly grabbed for the shampoo and poured some of the fruity scented soap onto his hand before rubbing it into his hair.

[( time skip! )

Gaara stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waste. He stepped towards the mirror but stopped dead when he looked at his reflection. He blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He looked at his reflection again and it was still the same. He combed his hands through his hair that used to be a deadly red but was now a bubble-gum-ish pink! It looked like the color of Sakura's hair only it was a lot shorter and wilder looking.

"Graaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" the kage roared, his muscles spazing in anger before he literally tore the bathroom door off of it's hinges and threw it through the next wall over; making a clear path into the kitchen. With animal-like movements, he leapt from the bathroom and onto the kitchen floor. Cheerio looked up innocently before snorting. Yes, snorting. And Naruto had his back turned to him; microwaving instant noodles at the moment.

Gaara's narrowed eyes scanned the blonde's back like a laser for any chance that Naruto had heard his obnoxious entrance; but he continued swaying his butt back and fourth in time with the microwave. Taking this opportunity Gaara grabbed Cheerio by the throat and dragged him outside; not caring that his towel had dropped in his wombat leap as he began mercilessly ripping chunks of fur out of the oddly bound-up dog

"Cheerio" stood in human form in front of the bathroom mirror. Naruto had fallen asleep under the kitchen sink with his ramen in the process of Gaara raping his elegance, and even though the kage was now running from fan girls somewhere crying about deja-vu, Cheerio was attempting—however teary eyed—to comb over the bald spots on his scalp.

After a final attempt and a side pony tail, the man turned and walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom where he easily grabbed a black tee shirt and black boxers. The shirt—meant for a midget of some sort—rose up his toned abs, and the boxers became short-shorts. Knowing he looked incredibly gay, and being fine with it, Cheerio strutted into the kitchen, using the new entryway and all.

He opened the bottom cabinet and reached in; tugging at a few substances. After having his patience gone at the first few rodents and a stray cat he pulled from underneath the sink, and then, to his horror, a humungous spider; he worried about what he would pull out next when he suddenly found a slumbering Naruto in his arms.

He looked down at the boy without a trace of emotion, when the blonde suddenly awoke.

"ITACHI!" Naruto screaming in an accusing manner, before being knocked unconscious by unknown things.

Itachi himself scoffed and turned on perfectly manicured toes before strutting out the door, disappointed that he couldn't even scold his new pet for his untidy house keeping, and with Naruto lying limply in his arms.

[Meanwhile, Gaara was somewhere in the land of waves fending off rabid fan girls with a swifer.


	22. Chapter 22

HAHA~!

okay... so i only realized today that i'd completely forgotten to put this chapter on

it was on Deviantart... but i completely missed putting it up here

lmao

anyway~

i'm not really starting up this story again, but i thought i'd put up this chapter, since i finally noticed

oh and BTW it's unedited

* * *

Chapter 22

Sasuke was walking down Konoha's streets quietly, brooding about how he still doesn't have Gaara; the boy of his dreams. With his I-hate-everyone attitude, and his well-built body, and his deadly sea-green eyes, and his beautiful… pink…. Hair?

Sasuke froze in mid-step as the boy he had just been daydreaming about running towards him, but what made him freeze and gape open mouthed (which was an Uchiha-no-no.), was the fact that instead of that red hair that he loved so much, Gaara had Pink hair. Sasuke quickly shook his head and then turned and caught Gaara's arm just before the boy could walk past him.

"Gaara." He stated in a whisper, then gulping down the lump that'd formed in his throat. Sasuke's love stared down at him in a way that clearly showed his adoring admiration for the young emo boy. "Have you…dyed your hair as a declaration of love to me?"

After a brief moment, Gaara tugged away and spun in circles of happiness—clutching the rose petals that flooded the pink aura around him—

-or not.

Instead Sasuke lay in a pool of blood that resembled Gaara's natural hair color as the demon boy stalked away angrily.

Gaara frowned and tugged a beanie over his head and eyes; he could just barely see, but he didn't want another Sasuke incident—especially when the duckbutt had revived and was now unstealthily stalking him through the streets.

Why was the faggoteer a ninja again?

Kami knows.

Rounding a corner, Gaara found himself in a dark allyway; wind struck through carrying leaves and tousling the short pink strands of hair that escaped from under Gaara's beanie, and he saw a tumbleweed roll on by. Just as he was about to turn around the wind caught something else; a paper on a doorway at the very end of the alley.

Immediately interested Gaara jogged to the door and tugged down the flyer, his charcoal surrounded eyes widening.

_**Dear Konoha!**_

_**There is going to be a huge costume party at the Uchiha residence. All of Naruto's friends are invited. The party starts at 6:00 sharp. Bring whatever you want.**_

Gaara stared at it for a while, and then looked at the picture on the front. It had a picture of Itachi and Naruto. Naruto looked completely confused and Itachi was smirking and winking sexily while he hugged poor Naruto. Gaara hissed and then spun around, almost bumping into Sasuke, who just so happened to be standing behind him. Gaara growled and shoved the paper in Sasuke's face.

"What the hell is this? Your brother is having a party? And why is Naruto on this picture?"

Sasuke looked at the flier in complete confusion and anger.

"How am I supposed to know what my psychopathic brother is doing, but I must say, Naruto looks pretty cute in that Fox costume. Damn… I'm gonna go back to my house to see what Itachi is up too and maybe kill him, ja." Sasuke waved goodbye while walking away towards his house, while his eyes never left the flier. Gaara growled angrily while following Sasuke towards the boy's house/mansion.

Once there, Gaara didn't hesitate to kick the door open and storm into the house, Sasuke following right behind. The pink head, formerly a redhead, stopped when he walked into the living room. He saw that there were at least 9 people here already. He saw Gai, Kakashi, Lee, Kiba, Itachi, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Gai was wearing a superman costume, Kakashi was just wearing a skeleton mask, Lee was being captain underpants (cape and all), Kiba was a werewolf, Itachi a vampire (a very smexy vampire at that), Shino was wearing his normal clothes, only he replaced his sunglasses for large granny glasses, Neji attempted to be a ghost, Shikamaru just added blue highlights to his hair—though he wore all leather, and Naruto was wearing the adorable fox costume that Gaara saw him wearing on the flier, only Naruto was now tied up in a leather rope and he was wearing a leash. Itachi just so happened to be holding said leash…

Gaara folded his arms angrily and started fuming. Naruto didn't seem very happy right now, and if Naruto wasn't happy then neither was Gaara.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side in confusion as he saw everyone sitting in a circle and staring intently on a bottle that was spinning around and around and around… Then it stopped on Naruto. The blonde looked horrified and he tried to get away, but Itachi just held onto the leash tighter and forced Naruto to remain seated. The boy whimpered as Kiba approached him.

"You know the Game Naruto. Someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on that person has to kiss them. Now pucker up foxy." Kiba smirked as he sat down in front of the sexy looking Naruto. Naruto whimpered and pouted as Kiba came closer and a blush crept onto his cheeks. Their faces were an inch apart. A centimeter. A millimeter. Almost there. Then Kiba was suddenly thrown across the room. Naruto looked up to see a very pissed off Gaara, and Naruto couldn't have been happier to see his lover.

No words could ever express the abhor filling Gaara's system; his blood boiled and the only way he could possibly restore his calm would be to massacre thousands of grave yard babies, but being that none were in sight in the pink headed sadist settled for roaring for a full five minutes.

By the time Gaara stopped nothing stirred besides Gaara's heavily rising chest.  
And then, slowly but surely, people began to clap—the clap soon rose to a cheer before full fledged applause and whistles were being thrown around the room; somewhere in that time Sasuke threw himself towards Gaara to kiss him in congratulations when the Uchiha was betch-slapped.

All became quite once more and Gaara strode up to his kitsune; snatching the leather rope for himself, but Itachi wouldn't give it up without a fight, so Sasuke, Gaara and Itachi ended up having to think of a way to duel one another without making a huge mess. Sasuke was very clear on the rule of no wrecking the house. That's when Naruto came up with the idea of a dance off, but you had to use the DDR mats. Everyone thought it was a pretty good idea, and Sasuke was kind of shocked that the dobe thought up something like that.

"Okay here are the rules; Stay on your mat and try to get as many points as possible. The Uchihas will duel first and the winner of this round will verse Gaara. The overall winner gets to have the Cute and sexy blond kitsune for the time being, but once this party is over, it's every man for themselves. Well… begin." Shikamaru finished and yawned while Itachi and Sasuke took their rightful places on the mats. Sasuke didn't really care if he got Naruto or not, he just wanted to beat Itachi, though… Naruto could be useful in some ways…

"Which song would like to play little brother?" Itachi asked smugly. Confidence written all over his face.

"Butterfly" Was the only thing that Sasuke said before he pushed the button on the mat and they both started dancing. Both were quite graceful (as expected from the Uchihas) and it seemed like they would tie but then the unthinkable happened. Sasuke accidentally tripped over his own feet and ended up missing a couple of notes. Everyone in the room gasped, except Itachi and Gaara. The song ended and Sasuke fell to his knees in shame as his older brother flipped his hair and smirked triumphantly.

"Foolish little brother. You can't even beat me in DDR. How pathetic."

"Itachi has won and will attempt the next round with Gaara. Sasuke would you please get off the mat and let Gaara have his turn." Shikamaru said in annoyance and sighed. Sasuke fell over so that he was lying on his side and he shook uncontrollably, twitching and mumbling to himself.

"Itachi..die…. DDR… trips…. Stupid… Kitsune… Gaara…." Was all that was understood from Sasuke's mumbling. Shikamaru sighed again and motioned for Lee and Gai, who nodded and sped off with Sasuke lying limp in their arms. They disappeared into the bedroom door, shut and lock the door. Why? Nobody knows…

"Okay than… On with the show!" Kakashi cheered and pulled out his Itcha Itcha book to read.

Gaara paused for a moment before stepping onto his mat, the bottom arrow was hit though unknown to him and Itachi's smirk grew before he quickly sped down to 'Captain Jack' Gaara blinked quickly and scanned the screen at the random 'Ay-Oh'ing when he noticed something peculiar—he was on Expert while…Itachi was on Standard!

Gulping the pink haired boy quickly summoned gathered amounts of chakra and no one spoke at the grace in which he twirled and spun, even Itachi was caught up in Gaara's beauty when suddenly the group heard Sasuke screaming to 'stop touching' him in the room over. Of course this caused Gaara to become nauseous as all chakra gain was lost and the song failed for him.

Stepping off and loathing life itself for loosing Gaara stared sadly at his lover who looked terrified.

The battle went on and Itachi was obviously going to be the winner. Finally the last contestant—a new boy in the area named Sai—strode up. People gaped at the femininity that surpassed Itachi and Sasuke combined with his high rise pink fishnet top and army print mini skirt his short hair was in tuff pig tails and a panda bag was strung over his shoulder—at first appearing to be dressed as a transsexual it soon became clear he was a Harajuku girl.

Crickets chirped in awe at Sai's delicate moves especially in his purple heels as he bent backwards and hit the back arrow despite even his difference in difficulty. The win was obviously for the new boy and Itachi went off moping towards his lap top while Sai stepped down and looked around with Shojen eyes before spotting Naruto and strutting over to him.

The boy bent in an appealing way and cocked his head to the side before placing a finger under Naruto's chin. The kitsune withdrew significantly at the first thing that escaped the boy's glossed lips.

"How big is your penis?"

Naruto wanted to punch this boy so bad, but, unfortunately for him, he was still tied up in those leather ropes and leashed. Sai giggled slightly and grabbed onto the leash, tugging it forward so the boy was closer to him. Naruto growled in defiance and tried to pull away.

"Tsk tsk Naru-chan I won fair and square and so you have to be a good boy and follow me." Sai said while half dragging, half leading the boy into a separate room, far away from the room Sasuke, Gai, and Lee were in.

Gaara watched in horror as the door was slammed shut and he could no longer see his precious lover. He growled and went to kick in the door and get back his precious Naruto but he was held back by Itachi, Shikamaru and Kiba. He growled again and cursed himself for forgetting his sand, _again_!

"Gaara you have to understand that Sai won and it's only until after the party is over." Kiba tried to reassure the brooding pink head.

"And maybe to pass the time you can go into the bathroom and try to get that stuff out of your hair so that you're not so… strange looking." Itachi smirked at that, since it was his fault that Gaara's cool hair was transformed into a hideous pink.

Gaara just nodded gravely while trudging towards the bathroom, but before he even left the living room there was a loud scream coming from where Naruto and Sai were, but it wasn't their voices. Gaara flinched when he recognized the voice as another scream was heard.

"HYOOOOOOOO!"

"Sissy!" There was a loud crash and immediately Gaara rounded on his heel, charging into the room where he saw Sai and Shan hugging.

It was then he realized not only were they wearing the exact same outfit but…they were…exactly alike (personality-wise).

A spastic eye twitch harmed Gaara's body as he further scanned the room to see Naruto's clothing scattered on the floor and Naruto no where in sight, he then tuned into the odd siblings conversation.

"—him up and everyone was freaking out! Now I didn't see much since the wall you broke let off a lot of dust so I shoved him in a closet." Sai finished in a satisfied way while Shan nodded.

"Hyoh. I see, well,I guess as long as—HOSHIT GAAAASAAAMMAAA WHAT the HELL happened to your HEEEAAADD?" Shan screamed suddenly and pointed in horror towards the Kage.

Gaara was perfectly prepared to shove a blunt object through her skull when a better idea came to mind and he pouted his lips in the most alike way to Naruto's as he could while widening his eyes;

"Well…" he sniffled, "S-Sai dyed it, and called me fat and ugly…" hiccup "Th-then he t-tried to t-take advantage of me." Gaara lifted a balled fist and sobbed into it.

Shan's eyes widened with tears that soon turned into oil and sparked a fire that engulfed her body so the flaming and rather insane fangirl rounded on Sai and began to rip at his flesh.

Gaara paused, enjoying the screams, before turning and walking to the nearest closet which he tugged open. The sight even made Gaara's nose bleed slightly—though he wiped away the blood quickly—as Naruto was half turned towards him with an extremely taught bunny outfit covering his bottom half while the blonde attempted and failed to keep up the top half. The ears drooped off his head slightly and in that instant an idea that involved many leashes, cages, collars and mostly carrots came to his mind—but soon finding the idea very Uchiha-ish he instead settled for pressing his lips to his kitsune's shoulder for a brief moment before tossing a black robe around Naruto and bringing the blonde back into the living room.

In the living room, every single person surrounded Itachi on his laptop—including Sasuke as well—as they all stared in half horror half amusement at the screen, though, to be honest, Sasuke looked as though he'd just been raped and found out Mpreg existed—first hand, of course.

"What the hell….?" Gaara asked and he went to look down at Naruto, to see if the blonde knew what was going on, but the bunny clad blonde was already over with the others and looking at the screen in amusement. Gaara walked over and he gagged at what he saw on the screen.

They were pictures of Sasuke… and Itachi… doing un-innocent and bondage-type things to each other. Itachi looked back at Gaara and pouted at Gaara's disapproval of the pictures.

"You guys have a deviant account too?" Naruto asked while jumping up and down, which made his bunny ears bounce as well. Gaara was surprised that Naruto didn't even seem fazed by the Uchihacest pictures currently on the screen. Itachi stared at Naruto for a minute, happy to see Naruto in his new outfit, before answering him.

"Why yes Naru-chan. Do you have one?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Ofcourse!" Naruto yelled and made his way towards Itachi so he could take over the keyboard, unfortunately though, Itachi refused to give up his laptop so Naruto had to sit in the raven's lap in order to get to it. Itachi seemed happy to have Naruto in his lap, and Gaara was officially pissed and confused beyond belief.

Naruto rapidly tapped his fingers on the keyboard and before long there was a page that popped up, with pictures of Naruto on it. Gaara got closer so he could see the pictures more clearly, and he saw Naruto click on a button called 'Favorites'. Naruto scrolled down and everyone saw pictures of Sasuke with Naruto and Naruto with Itachi. Both Uchihas smirked, one wider than the other. Gaara pouted.

'_Why would Naruto want to see those pictures…? Oh yeah… Naruto used to have a crush on Sasuke. But what about Itachi?_' .

He continued looking at the pictures and he some that in some of the pictures Naruto and the Uchihas were in very…. compromising positions. Gaara growled, jealousy crawling out of every pore in his body.

"Don't worry Gaa-chan you're in here too." Naruto chirped while pressing a button that made a second page of pictures to pop up. Gaara groaned when he saw pictures of Naruto and Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi? Naruto? Honestly!" Gaara yelled while covering his eyes. Naruto blushed in embarrassment and quickly went to the next page. Everyone else laughed and giggled at Naruto's little fetish for bestiality, and strangely enough, Kakashi found it a little arousing.

"What? You didn't seem to mind Kyuubi when we did it that day!" Naruto tried to defend himself and Kyuubi.

"You mean the day when Kyuubi raped me! I wouldn't call that 'enjoying it' especially when you made me a bloody UKE!" Gaara yelled. Everyone giggled as they started imagining what might have happened on that night that the two were talking about.

"Whatever…" Naruto mumbled. He stopped typing and got sat there on Itachi's lap, which the older didn't mind one bit.

Just then Gai and Lee decided to come out of the room, and Shan and Sai came out into the living room as. Gaara smirked when he saw that Sai was beat up pretty bad.

"Well we should get going." They said and they started walking off, well actually Sai limped, Shan skipped, Gai sauntered, and Lee crawled. Shan winked and blew a kiss towards Gaara.

"I don't care if your hair's pink, you're still a sexy beast." She said before walking out the door.

"I think I'm gonna go home too." Kakashi said while standing up and stretching. "thanks for the party Itachi. I needed some fun this week."

"Awwww! Do you _have_ to go?" Naruto whined. Kakashi nodded and Naruto went to give him a hug goodbye. Kakashi took advantage of the hugging by quickly groping Naruto's ass. The blond yelped and slapped his hands over his backside to try and protect it.

"P-pervert!" Naruto shouted and jumped back to hide behind Itachi.

"You know you love me anyway." Kakashi winked and then he was gone in a puff of smoke. Gaara pouted at the fact that Naruto was hiding behind Itachi and not him. Stupid Uchihas…


End file.
